Hey, That's High School
by Blissful Abyss
Summary: The Vocaloid's have to attend a high school so that they can adapt to a somewhat normal life. But what will happen when Sakura meets a Mr Len Kagamine, will love blossom, or will old friends ruin everything? Rated T for swearing. LE GASP :L i was SO bored
1. Oh Boy, FALLOUT!

It all started in...erm wait...err...AUGUST! That's it! The 28th of August to be exact. I was at the mall with friends of mine. I'm probably the only one who likes Vocaloid out of all of them. They said to me that I should listen to real music like "Rihanna" or "Justin Bieber"... why would I want to listen to a flipping cross-dresser when I could listen to the Kagamines and Hatsune? We brought a few things for school the next day, which was just the basics for us: new clothes, new shoes, new make-up, new bags, new hair stuff, new school stuff, you name it. Most of my stuff were, of course, Vocaloid themed. I had a Hatsune Miku bag, which is just Miku standing in the corner with her name written all over the bag, a Kagamine Rin T-shirt and pillow, a really cute Kaito plush doll. Oh, and I bought a Kagamine Len pen. All for just $30, on a sale as well. Oh yeah.  
'You've gone too far Kura.' Diane said, shaking her head at me. There's four of us all together: Me, Diane and Alexis and Alexa. Diane is a bit of a two-faced bitch. I know what you're thinking: why are you even friends with her? Well, we've known each other since before elementary school. She has short red hair and these bright green eyes. Alexis and Alexa are the geeky twins, identical twins to be exact. They wear matching clothes, but in different colours. It helps when we need to tell the difference between them. Alexis wears dark colours, Alexa wears bright colours. It's quite simple. Both of them have soft brown hair, but Alexis's put some black highlights in her hair. And me? I guess I'm average for a fourteen year old: medium height, strawberry blonde hair and obsessed with Vocaloid. I wan't looking where I was going and I walked into this boy. 'Sorry! I didn't see you there!' I gabbled, picking up my stuff. He had dark drown hair that was in a ponytail, and he had greenish blue eyes. He looked strangely familiar.  
'It's my fault really, even though Kyle pushed me.' The boy said.  
'You little liar! I never pushed you Len!' Kyle said. I stopped dead in my tracks.  
'Wait, your name's Len? Like, Kagamine Len?' I asked. He looked nothing like Len: Number 1. Len had blonde hair and blue eyes, and Number 2. Len would usually have the "02" tattoo on his right arm, and this boy definitely had no tattoo. The boy shook his head.  
'Who are you even on about? My name's Liam. Liam Kendall.' the boy said. He stood up, passed me my things and rushed off. Then some other boys hurried after him.  
'Who was that fine looking boy?' Diane mused, patting her hair.  
'He looked familiar. And one of the boys said "Len". You dont think...?' Diane gave me a withering look.  
'This stupid Kagamine Len ISN'T REAL, OK? He's a stupid little computer software like all the other Voyakiloids!' Diane growled 'Actually, it's Vocaloid. Voyakiloids are the fanmade verson of the Vocaloids, like Yowane Haku, because she's Miku's fanversion-'  
'Sakura, just shut the fuck up!' Diane yelled. I looked at her. She was giving me evil eyes. Some people were staring at her like she's gone mad. 'Diane, calm down.' I whispered, grabbing her arm. She shrugged it away from me.  
'Why are you so obsessed with that stupid Vocaloid shit?' She hissed. I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the mall.  
'First of all, Vocaloid is not shit. Second of all, what's wrong with you?' I exasperated. Diane stalked off from me and sat on a bench.  
'You wanna know what's up? All I hear is that stupid Vocaloid thing. Over and over, and over again! Why not talk about other things? I'd rather have you blabber on about that stupid Paramore!'  
'At least I have good taste in music. I mean, who would like Justin Bieber? You'd have to be sad to like him.' I said darkly.  
'At least I understand what he sings. You don't speak Japanese! You don't understand the bloody lyrics!' Diane shrieked. I shrugged my shoulders.  
'I like the melody. And the song as real meanings, about life. Nowadays people just sing about how crap their love life is. That's not important to me.' I muttered.  
'It's not imprtant to you because you can't get a boyfriend!' Diane sneered. I felt my cheeks go red.  
'As least I'm proud to still be a virgin!' I said. That got her there. She stood up and walked over to me.  
'You can forget calling me friend again, Jones. And you can forget coming home with me!' Diane hissed. She pushed me and stormed off. Alexa and Alexis looked at each other and followed her. I got my mobile out and I called Mom.  
'Hello Sakura.' She said.  
'Hey Mom. Erm, me and Diane had a fallout, and now she's left me outsidde the mall. Can you pick me up please?' I asked.  
'Of course I can, silly. I'll be there in 20.' Mom replied. 'OK, bye.' I said. I hung up on her and sat on the bench. I put my headphones in and turned my iPod on. I scanned through my songs until I found the song i wanted: re_Birthday. It's not long until I get to the end of the song. So I sang along to it.

_The red handcuffs are removed, you begin to talk _

**_"After this you will be reborn"_**

_The blue shackles are removed, you speak to me _

**_"Today is your new birthday"_**

_Everything around is dyed white_

_Very soon you and I are going to meet again_

'You're really good at that.' A voice said. I looked up. It was the boy from earlier. Crap, I forgot his name.  
'So, you're a fan of the Kagamines?' He asked.  
'Ohmigosh! You've heard of Vocaloid?' I said, bewildered. He chuckled and nodded.  
'You err, wanna sit down?' I said. The boy nodded and sat next to me.  
'I don't like Len much though. He's too girly.' The boy yawned. I gasped. And punched him in the arm.  
'Oww, why did you do that?' He asked.  
'Don't diss Len in front of a Len fan. He's my favourite Vocaloid. The other boys are nothing compared to him! Len has the best voice, he was the first second generation boy, and Len is a legend, a very hot legend!' Oh God. Why did I just say that? I heard a car horn; Mom was just next to us. 'Well, I'll see you later.' I said. I got up and walked over to the car and got in.


	2. Meeting Miku & Arriving at School

**Sakura's POV**

OK, it's the first day of school! Oh great, now it's time for school. Why am I so bloody excited? I have to face Diane. I sit up in my bed to see the many Vocaloid posters on my walls. That boy from the mall looked a lot like Len, but he wasnt actually Len. I got out of my bed and decided to have a shower. After my very long shower (which is like, one hour and ten minute long), I went back into my room and picked out my outfit: black jeans and my top. My KAGAMINE RIN TOP THAT IS! When Mom saw me walk into the kitchen with it on, she just laughed.  
'You and that Vocaloid. I won't be surprised if you end up singing for them.' Mom said. Dad looked at me over the newspaper and gave me a withering look.  
'You are a weird child Sakura.' He grumbled. I stuck my tongue out at him like when I was a child. He laughed coldly. God I hate that man.  
'Eat your breakfast Kura, the bus will be here to five minutes.' Mom said.  
'I'm not hungry.' I said. Mom gave me a **_"don't you dare skip breakfast"_**, look. I actually wasn't hungry: I had some sweets from my secret stash, **mwahaha**. I heard the school bus pull up outside the house. I make my way out the kitchen.  
'See ya Mom!' I yell from the hallway. I grab my keys, my new Miku bag, put my shoes on and get out the house. I walk up to the bus and the doors slid open.  
'Hey Sakura, lovin' the top!' Gary, the bus driver said. He passed me a little box.  
'It's a Miku keychain.' He whispered. It was my birthday yesterday. 14 years old at long last! SCORE! I smiled at him.  
'Thanks!' I said cheerfully, stuffing the box in my bag.  
'We're gonna pick up a new kid, so the ride's gonna be a little bit longer.' He said. I groaned, and took the nearest seat near the front.  
'Hey Sakura. Loving the top. I'd love to see what's underneath it.' One of the dickhead boys sniggered. I stuck my middle finger up to them. After a while, we stopped outside this huge house! It was like a fucking mansion! Whoever lived there must have at least $10-100 billion in their bank. The bus doors opened. I couldn't believe my eyes. A girl with long teal hair that reached the floor and green eyes got on the bus: the one and only Miku Hatsune. She was wearing a long teal green short sleeved top with black leggings with grey boots. She had a black messenger bag, and she looked nervous.  
'Well I'll be damned...' Gary muttered. I couldn't stop staring at her. Everyone else was staring at her as well.

**Miku's POV**

I didn't like it how everyone was staring at me. Was there something on my face or something?  
'So, the Vocaloids are human...?' A voice said. I took the first seat I saw. I sat next to this girl who had this really pretty strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. She had a Kagamine Rin top on. And she had a bag with me on it. She saw me looking at her bag and stuffed it under her seat. Aww, I liked that bag a lot as well.  
'Wow, I can't believe it! You're actually real! I mean, it's just that Vocaloid is known as a software for us!' The girl said. She cleared her throat.  
'I'm Sakura, or just Kura for short.' She said, holding out her hand. I shook it, it was very sweaty.  
'Miku Hatsune.' I said. The bus started and it began to move.  
'So, why are attending high school? I would've thought you'd been tutored or home-schooled or somethin' like that.' Sakura said, getting her iPod out.  
'Well, we're attending school because our manager thinks that we won't be able to cope with the "outside world", so sending us to school should help us.' I replied. Sakura kept staring at my arm.  
'Where's you "02" tattoo?' She grumbled, scanning it with great, whats the word...? OH, I know...**_intensity_**!  
'I've got stage make-up on my arm. So people don't recognize me.' I laughed. The bus came to a halt outside another house. The bus doors opened and I saw this girl with short red hair and green eyes come on with two brown-haired twins.

'I bet Sakura's gonna come crawling back-' She laughed. Then she stopped in her tracks and stared at me with wide eyes. Her eyes swivelled to Sakura. She gave her evils, gave me a big, scary smile and sat behind us, the twins sitting in the seats opposite. Sakura looked out the window. I don't like it how she's gone really quiet **-sadface-**  
'Did you know the Kagamines and Neru are coming as well?' I said, hoping for a response. She perked up a great deal and turned to me with a great big smile. Yes, I made her happy!

'Is Meiko and Kaito and Luka and Gakupo and Gumi coming as well?' She asked.  
'Yep. Teto and Ted are coming, and Neru and the others as well.' I replied. Sakura's eyes sparkled.  
'Are they coming on the bus?'  
'No, they're going in our tour bus. Too many of us, and I don't like it in there because there barely any green, so I decided to come on the bus.' I replied.  
'Awh, that's too bad.' Sakura said. Then the bus stopped outside this giant building, with lots of graffiti on the walls, and there were some bricks missing from the corners, and some windows were broken. It looked so... I think the word is scary?  
'Where are we? Are we at some kind of prison?' I asked. Sakura looked at the building and grimaced.  
'This... is Chinatsu High.' She replied. Oh God. This is school? This is hell.


	3. Stinkbombs and Timetables

Rin's POV

I didn't think that the school looked so bad. Everyone started piling off the bus. Len was the last to get off. He was being very slow, and when I say slow, I mean even a snail would beat him in a race.  
'Don't be so slow, dumbass.' I yelled, grabbing the collar of his shirt and dragging him off the bus. Len frowned at me and looked at me with watery eyes. He's the eldest out of us, but I'm the more mature one. I gave him a shove and he fell into some benches.  
'I hate it when you do that Rin!' Len whimpered. I stuck my tongue out at him.  
'I don't care.' I sneered. A tear rolled down Len's cheek. Oh great, now I feel guilty.  
'Hey, don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt ya. You're just fun to tease.' I said softly, giving his shoulder a squeeze. He gave me half-hearted smile. We walked up to the doors behind this school. There were so many lockers, all were a very boring grey colour. We met up with this really fat lady, with mousey brown hair and greyish eyes.  
'Welcome to Chinatsu High, I'm your principal, Ms. Kagome! We hope you enjoy your school years here!' She said in a high-pitched voice. 'Now, at Chinatsu, we treat each other like family, with respect-'  
'HEADS UP!' Someone yelled. A paper bag hit Ms. Kagome on the back of her head and exploded, revealing a brownish green substance that stunk. I heard some people laugh. Whoever threw that stinkbomb thing had a very good aim.  
'Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to do something.' Ms. Kagome hissed. She turned on the spot and walked up to a cute boy with black spikey hair. He made a break for it, and Ms. Kagome started chasing after him. Now what do we do? I saw a billboard with a sign that read **"HOMEROOMS"** on it. I walked over to it and looked at it. Cool! Len, Miku and I were in the same homeroom together! But... oh God no. _Akita_ was in the same homeroom as us. I hate her for two main reasons: Number 1 - She bullies Miku because _Akita_ thinks she's better than her, and Number 2 - She and Len used to date, and she cheated on him. With Akaito. Len was a wreck for weeks. Then I saw Miku walk up to us.  
'RIN-CHAN!' She squealed.  
'MIKU-CHAN!' I squealed. We ran up to each other and hugged. Miku and I have been best friends since... well, forever!  
'Rin, this is Sakura.' Miku stepped aside to reveal a girl wearing a top with me on it! I like her. She had strawberry blonde hair. Sakura blushed.  
'Kura's just fine really.' She mumbled.  
'OK then, Kura-chan.' I giggled. She smiled at me. I think me and her will be best friends by the end of this semester. I looked around. Len was still looking at the homeroom billboard. I grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him away from the billboard.  
'Kura, I want you to meet my brother, Len.' I said. Len looked up at Kura went red in the face. Wow, that's the first time I saw him go red in the face before in front of a girl.  
'You! I saw you before! In the mall during summer vacation!' Kura gabbled. I looked at Len.  
'You left the house?' I asked. We were given strict orders by Mom and Dad not to leave the house until school started. I'm the trouble-maker, yet why did Len leave? Oh, he is so busted when we get back. Len looked down onto the floor and rocked on the balls of his heels like when he used to when we were little. He may be my big brother, but he looks younger than fourteen, someone thought he was ten once. Len was not amused. But I was. Kura looked at the billboard for a minute.  
'Looks like I'm with you guys!' She said cheerfully, looking at Len for a moment. Or two. Or three. Or five. Awh, looks like Kura's gained a crush on ikkle Len-Len.

Sakura's POV

Wow, Len is even more cuter in person! His blonde hair was perfect, even better than all the tarty-looking girls. He was wearing a yellow top with black trousers. He looked nervous. Rin was wearing a white tank top and shorts with converses. I looked at the homeroom billboard. We're in... Class 15-B. That's not far from here, only down the corridor. I turned to the others.  
'Do'ya wanna go get your timetables with me?' I asked. Miku and Rin nodded enthusiastically. Len just gave me a meek nod. OK, we had to go to the library. I made my way to the library, which was, annoyingly, on the other side of the school. We got to the library, and surprisingly, it was completely deserted. There was a pile of timetables on the librarian's desk. I walke dover to it and started looking through it. My name was the first on the pile, Sakura Akiyama (OK, I'll make this ever soclear: Mom is American, and Dad is Japanese. OK?). After a while, I found Miku's timetable, then I got Len and Rin's together. I passed them their timetables and looked at my own. OH MY GOD YES, TODAY IS MY BEST DAY EVER! Double Music, double Drama, an hour and ten minutes of lunch, an actual free period (**-happydance- **SCORE) and double Art!  
'Let's swap!' Miku said. We swapped timetables. We had the same classes together, alongside with Rin as well. 'Let's see yours Len.' Rin said. She snatched it out of his hands and started reading it.  
'Let's see... Music and Drama with us, that's OK I guess. But... Wait a min'... Hah! You've got triple_ football_? I can't wait to see you fall flat on your face!' She laughed. The bell rang out. Time to head to homeroom now. I have a feeling that today's gonna be a good one.


	4. BITCHSLAP!

**Rin's POV**

When we got to our homeroom, a lot of people were staring at us. But... we aren't late, are we? The teacher wasn't there yet. I noticed that a lot of the boys we're staring at Miku and I.

'Just ignore them.' Miku hissed in my ear. I gave her a small nod. There were tables that were individual, and tables that were tucked together to make one big table. Kura led us to a medium-sized table, enough for all of us and a few extra people. We sat in our seats, eyes following our every move.  
'Why do they keep staring at us?' I asked.  
'It's because you're not robots, you're human. We were led to believe that you were just computer programs.' Kura replied cooly. I nodded.  
'Hey there!' A preppy voice said. I turned around to see this girl with short red hair and green eyes, wearing a black crop top and a dark blue mini skirt. There were twin girls behind her wiht brown hair with meek faces. They wore identical dresses, but one wore dark clothes and the other wore bright clothes.  
'Hi.' I said. I turned around to face Miku, who was opposite me, and who was sitting next to Kura.  
'I'm Diane. Diane Johnson.' The girl said.  
'Rin Kagamine.' I said, not looking at her.

'Come sit with us.' Diane said. Well, she sounded like she was commanding us to sit with her. She bent down right next to my ear.  
'You don't want to hang out with Akiyama, she's a freak.' She muttered. She made a grab for my bag. I grabbed her wrist.  
'I'm not sitting with you.' I said darkly.

'Listen, either you sit with me, or you become a dork like Akiyama.' Diane hissed, glaring at Kura. I clenched my fists and felt my temper rise, my insides boiling.  
'Well, I'd rather be a dork than be a slut.' I put emphasis on the last word. And I said it in a loud voice. Diane kicked my chair hard so I fell off it. Kura stood up, her knuckles going red.  
'Go, Johnson. NOW!' Kura yelled. Johnson looked shocked. Everyone else did as well. Johnson smirked and looked at Len, while Kura came and helped me up onto my feet.  
'Hey cutie. Why don't you come sit with us?' She said in a very digusting low voice. Len glared at her.

'No.' He replied shortly. Johnson laughed.  
'Come on, stop messing around. Damn, gorgeous and funny!' She said.  
'I'm not going with you.' Len muttered, his eyes closed. But I could see him clutching his knuckles. Johnson placed her bony little hands on his shoulders.  
'I'll make it worth your while, you know you want to.' She said. Len shrugged his shoulders away.  
'I don't want to, thanks.' He said in a quiet tone. Johnson grabbed the collar of his shirt. I grabbed her arm. If she dares to lay a finger on Len...  
'Don't force the damn boy!' I said. She spat in my face, everyone in the class snickering a little. Oh. No. She. **DIDN'T**! Well in this situation, I did what I always do when someone pisses me off. My own signature move... **_BITCH-SLAP_**! I slapped her so hard that she fell back into the whiteboard. Miku squealed in terror.  
'Rin, please calm down!' She cried. Johnson wiped her nose, which was bleeding (I wish I broke her stupid pointy nose, make her look much more better). Len put his hand on my arm. I looked down at him, and he gave me a **"you can beat her up later, just sit down and relax"** look. I took a few deep breaths and sat next to Len, while Kura moved back to her seat.

'You should've let me slap her!' Kura muttered. I started shaking with laughter. I was pissed off, I wanted to snap that bitches neck. Yet Kura still lightened the mood for me.

* * *

**Diane's POV**

That skank! She's got fucking nerve, slapping me in the face like that. She gave me a nosebleed! I touched my nose gingerly. It hurts a bit. If she's broken my nose, I'm gonna make her life a living hell. I stormed out the class, slamming the door behind me. I pushed past the remainders of the kids as they made their way to homeroom. I reached the toilets when a spotty hall monitor stopped me.  
'Hall pass please.' She said. I don't have time for this! My _precious_ nose was burning like hell! I pushed her onto the floor and went into the toilets. I got some tissue and put some cold water on it. I placed the wet tissue on my nose. It cooled it down instantly.  
'Di?' Alexa said. I saw her and Alexis in the reflection. Their eye widened when I moved the tissue. One side of my face was bright red.  
'Does it hurt?' Alexis asked.  
'Well no, it's peachy keen, no pain at all. What does it look like, shitbrain?' I said darkly. God, those two must be retarded. Alexa and Alexis looked at each other.  
'Well, that boy was pretty cute.' Alexa giggled, blushing slightly. I smirked.  
'Of course he is. Len's the main reason why he and that bitch of a sister of his have so many fans. The _**boy lolita**_.' I laughed. My nose stopped bleeding and it stopped aching. I threw the tissue in the bin.  
'I saw Len looking at Sakura-' Alexis said carelessly.  
'How was he looking at her?' I asked. Alexis fidgeted.  
'Well, it was like a **"wow she's really cute"** look.' She replied. I had my foundation in my hands. I dropped it in the sink. He can't gain a crush on _**her.**_ I mean, she's so... **_ugly_**. And she has shit taste in clothes.  
'Don't worry. He'll fall for me soon enough. He'll be mine before prom at the end of the school year.' I said, looking at my reflection. Just you wait Akiyama, Len's gonna be mine. And there's nothing you can do about it.

* * *

**ooooooh, what are Diane's plans to get our dear Len to be her very unfortunate boyfriend? -Me**

**I see a certain someone in this -Alexis**

**No. There. Isn't. -Me**

**HAHAHAHEFBVFRsdgyrueido -Alexis**

**... You weird child -Me**


	5. Hand Holding & A Pissed Off Neru Akita

**Miku's POV**

I knew Rin was gonna explode on that Diane eventually. I should've done something to stop her. But I've learned from the past not to intefer with Rin when she was angry. I've stil got the burn mark from Rin's straighteners when I tried to stop her from attacking Len with them when I slept over her house. The door opened to a man with short brown hair wearing a suit. His tie was over his shoulder, and he was red in the face.  
'Sorry I'm late, kids.' He gasped. He walked into the classroom and sat at his desk.  
'Alright, lets get this done and over with.' He said, taking out a register. There was a note attached to it, and the teacher read it out looud.  
'What now? "Mr Smith, please inform the students of the new students - (He read out the dash. Seriously?) Miku Hatsune, Len and Rin Kagamine. Note that they are not allowed outside the school during lunch due to reporters hanging outside the school gates." Err, right. Lets welcome the unlucky bastards.' Mr. Smith grumbled. Everyone clapped, and the doors opened again to reveal Diane and the twins that ran out after her. They sat on the other side of the room and avoided looking at us.  
'Alright guys, you've got five minutes to talk.' Mr. Smith yawned. He laid his head in his arms and fell asleep.  
'How do you know Diane?' Len asked Sakura. Sakura was looking out the window and look dumbstruck.  
'Huh? Oh, Diane. We used to be friends. Then we had an argument during vacation. Haven't talked to her since.' She replied. The bell rang out, time for our Music lesson. We walked out homeroom together. Len was walking with Sakura when Rin stopped me.  
'Rin, what's wrong?' I asked. She gave me a devillish smirk.  
'Akita won't be happy to see the two of them walking to Music alone now would she?' She asked. I looked at Sakura and Len. They didn't notice that they were walking on their own, and... wait a minute... _**are they holding hands?**_ Neru's gonna freak out when she sees them... OK, let me get my camera out, this is gonna be priceless!

* * *

**Len's POV**

I don't like this place for many reasons: the kids here are scary, that Diane girl's a psychopathic whore-skank-slut thingy, and I've noticed that a lot of girls are staring at me like I'm an alien and I do not like it!  
'Len, you alright?' Sakura asked. She zapped (hehe, I like that word: zapped) me out of my very miserable thoughts.  
'Err, yeah! Never better in fact.' I replied through grinding teeth. Sakura knew I was lying. She held my hand and smiled at me, her eyes sparkling. Her eyes were a really beautiful shade of brown, bronze with a tint of tawny.  
'They'll stop staring at you eventually. Soon they'll treat you like you've been here for years.' She said. She let go of my hand and looked down at her timetable with her other hand. It was on instinct, I didn't mean to do it. But I grabbed her hand when she wasn't looking. She looked at me with wide eyes full of shock, a bit of disbelief, but masinly shock. Shit, err... oh great. I can feel my face go red. She gives me a small smile and squeezes my hand back. I give her a wobbly smile back, and she giggles. She has the most adorable giggle... Oh God. OK Len, say soemthing, anything!  
'So err, where's the classroom?' I asked. Len, you worthless pile of shit. Is that really the best you could think?  
'Oh, it's just ahead. The room at the end of the corridor.' Sakura replied. Then I heard a voice that sounded like ice through me.  
'LEN-KUN! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!' Neru squealed. Sakura and I turned our head to Neru, who was wearing a golden yellow tank top and a black mini-skirt with grey boots. Her smile fell as her gold eyes found mine and Sakura's hands clasped with each other. Oh boy. I'm dead. Seriously, there's one thing I know about Neru: she can kill when she's angry. I best say my ten **"Hail Mary"s**.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I could only stare when I saw Neru Akita in front of us. Her hair was longer in person, the same length as Miku's actually. She was smiling at Len at first, but then her smile fell and her eyes saw our hands (our being mine and Len's) together. She glared at me, and I, not wanting to get on anyone else's bad side, let go of Len's hand. He looked at me with sad eyes, and I gave him a _**"I want to live, thank you very much!"**_ look. Neru walked up to Len and gave him a giant hug.  
'Why didn't you talk to me this summer vacation, Len-kun? I was worried sick about you!' She exasperated, not even bothering to look at me. Are they boyfriend and girlfriend? But then again... Len looks like he would love nothing more than to get away from Neru. I looked at my Kingdom Hearts pocket watch that was in my jean pocket (I'm not just addicted to Vocaloid - I'm addicted to other things as well, haha). _**OH FUCK!**_ We only have three minutes to get to our Music class! And we have Ms. Fawn - AKA The Bitch From HHEELLLL (hehe, I'm so glad I'm weird :P)  
'Err, sorry. I lost my phone when I went out.'  
'Why didn't you use your house phone?'  
'Well... err... Rin used it all the time calling Miku.'  
'Why didn't you write to me then?'  
'Heh, yeah... I couldn't find my things, room's a mess.'  
'Email then? Why didn't you email me?' Man, Neru's really clingy to Len, bit I'm more amazed at how he can come up with so many excuses! Although, the one about Rin with Miku sounds believeable.  
'Err... computer broke down.' Len muttered. I cleared my throat. Neru's head snapped to me, glaring at me.  
'What do you want?' She snapped. Oh dear, I'm dead.  
'Sorry, but Len and I are gonna be late for Music.' I gabbled, trying (but failing miserably) to keep my cool (or what's left of it).  
'Surely you can go on your own? You're not a baby, are you?' Neru asked darkly. Len grabbed my hand.  
'Sakura's right, we've gotta go! I'll talk to you later, Neru.' He said. He pulled me along and we ran down the corridor to our Music lesson. With one minute to spare! I saw Miku and Rin sitting in the far corner. I sighed with relief and made my way to them. They looked up at us and said, 'Chotto!' (Chotto means **"hey"** in Japanese. So don't ask questions. OK?). I sat in the seat next to the window, while Len sat next to Miku, and the doors opened to reveal Ms. Fawn. She had black, sleek, shiny hair that was in a ponytail, and dark eyes that looked blac, and she wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a matching skirt that reached her ankles and black boots. For me, she's the female version of Snape off Harry Potter: scary, ugly and a goth. But there's one good thing about Ms. Fawn: she's the best Music teacher in this school's history! She was carrying a big black folder. This is gonna be interesting me thinks.

* * *

**Oh yeah, I forgot to say the disclaimer -Me**

**You forgot the DISCLAIMER? -Alexis**

**... anyway, I own nothing of Vocaloid, the only things i own are the plot, Sakura, Diane, Alexa, Alexis, the teachers, and someone else ;) -Me**

**:O WHOS THE OTHER PERSON? TELLMETELLMETELLME -Alexis**

**:P You're gonna have to wait till chapter 6 or 7 :D ! -Me**


	6. DO NOT READ KURA'S SONGS!

Miku's POV

This teacher looked scary. She was so... dark. She had black hair, black clothes, and she had a dark personality. The first thing that came into my head was _**VAMPIIRREEE**_.

'Good morning class. My name is Ms. Fawn.' The teacher said, her voice low and intimidating yet somewhat soothing. Silence.  
'In my lessons, you will learn real music. Not this Justine Beaver (?) rubbish I hear you talk about nowadays." Ms. Fawn said, her darks eyes sweeping around the class. Justine Beaver? What's that?  
'It's Justin Bieber, Ms. Fawn.' Diane corrected. Ms. Fawn glared at her.  
'I do not care either way. You will write your own songs. From scratch, and perform them in you next double period. Which I believe is this Friday, is it not?' She mused. Some of us nodded. She opened her folder to reveal pearly white books.  
'These books, are your new music book. In these you can write as many songs as you want. You can add lyrics for all I care. But be warned, any innapropriate language in your lyrics, you will suffer the consequences.' Ms. Fawn said loudly. She started hanging the books out while saying,

'You can customize these books in any way you want.' She looked at me suspiciously and handed me a book.  
'Miss Hatsune, I presume? Ah yes, Akiyama is, ah, quite a fan of yours.' She said with a smirk. Sakura's cheeks went a soft pink, but soon went pale when Ms. Fawn gave her a mmusic book. I started flicking through the new music book. The pages were a pale yellow, and they were in perfect condition. Rin smiled at her.  
'Yellow pages? I like this woman.' She said joyfully. After she gave the books out, Ms. Fawn sat at her desk.  
'Can we use our own songs that we wrote ourselves?' Sakura asked. Ms. Fawn just simply nodded.  
'You may start to experiment making your own song. And do not worry, there is a guide inside.' She said, taking out a black book. Then she started reading it. Some people started working, some started talking to each other, but the rest were, well throwing things around at each other. Rin being one of them. I flicked the side of her head and she stopped messing around. Sakura was already writing away. She'd already filled up half the page. I had a sneak peek at it. She called it _**"The First Christmas"**_. It had a basic melody, but it was a nice one as well. She already wrote lyrics to each chord as well.

_**"Merry Christmas, I mumbled to myself and saw my white breath. Under the gray sky I'm frozen without a word."**_

I sung the lyrics ever so softly. It was a nice song. Len was writing away, glancing at Sakura every few seconds or so. Aw, I hear wedding bells in the future~. I leaned forward to see what he was writing, until Rin snatched it from him. Len just sat there, his pencil hovering over the table where his music book should've been. I thought it was pretty funny. But Len. Was not. Amused.

'_**"Falling Falling Snow"**_? What type of title for a song is that? Even I can write better than that!' Rin snickered. Len's cheeks went red, and he snatched back his book.  
'OK, what have you written?' He asked. Rin's eyes swivelled from left to right. She obviously couldn't think of anything. Len laughed, and carried on writing his song. Sakura then started to randomly nibble the end of her pencil.  
'Hey Kura, can you help me write my song?' Rin asked. Technically, it was Rin's polite way of saying "write my song up for me". Sakura shook her head, her pen still in her mouth.  
'Nuh-uh. It's your work, not mine.' She replied.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Yes! I've finally finished my song. How long is the double period? I looked down at my watch. I have fifteen minutes to kill. I looked around the table. Miku had wrote down a few chords. From the looks of it, it's a lot like that song World Is Mine... that she sung during... one of our concerts... ah. I looked at Rin's, and not to my surprise, it was blank. She was tugging at Sakura's top, pulling a face that meant _**"I'll do anything you want, just HELP ME!"**_. I looked at Sakura's song. It was already a page long. She was too busy trying to prise Rin off her arm. I grabbed her book and looked at it. Before you say _**"Len, how could you!" "It's not like you to be so nosy!"**_ let me just say one thing. My song was already finished. I was bored. I had nothing else to do. OK, that was three things... Meh, sue me. I was halfway reading it when I felt a whack on my head. I rubbed the spot where I got hi and looked up to see Sakura looming over me, holding a wooden ruler. That was beginning to splint. Ow. She looked really pissed off at me... OK, is it wrong for me to think that she looked extra cute?  
'How dare you look at my song!' She said angrily. She grabbed it and sat back down. She didn't talk to me for the rest of the lesson, no matter how many times I tried to apologize. Miku looked at me with a sad smile.  
'You deserve it really.' She said. I was about to argue back by saying that she could've been a bit more gentle than to nearly knock me out with a solid wooden ruler-chane thingy. Then the bell went for double Drama. I'm not particulary good at Drama. I can act like any other guy... I just don't like to do it. Sakura still didn't talk to me, even when I asked her where Drama was.  
'So where's Drama.' Rin asked.  
'It's on the other side of school.' Sakura replied. Oh, come on! She answers to Rin and not me? That's not fair!

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I'm not really angry at Len. Much. I mean, I'm pissed off with the fact that he just started to read my song when I wasn't looking. But I'm not furious at him. When we got outside Drama, I felt a hand over my wrist. Len looked at me with determined eyes.  
'Will you please just listen to me?' He asked. Miku and Rin looked at me.  
'I'll be there in a minute.' I told them. They went inside the room. Len put his hands on the back of his head.  
'I'm sorry Len (**I'm sorry Sakura **(Len)).' We said in unison. I looked at him, bewildered. What the hell was he apologizing for? I whacked him over the head with a fucking solid ruler three inches thick!  
'I'm sorry if I made you hate me, I just wanted to see what you wrote.' Len muttered, looking down at his feet. Aw, he looks so damn **_cute_**!  
'It's OK. I'm just not comfortable showing people my songs. I treat each piece like... a diary enrty.' I said. Len looked at me like I just lost the plot. I tried my best not to roll my eyes at him.  
'They're for my eyes only.' I said. His eyes sparkled.  
'Is it because you have innapropriate lyrics?' He mused. I blushed, because some of my songs actually have... innapropriate lyrics...  
'No!' I replied. Len smiled at me.  
'Anyway, I'm sorry for... you know... possibly giving you brain damage.' I muttered. Len chuckled.  
'It's alright.' He replied. He stepped aside and opened the door for me. Aw, what a perfect gentleman, haha.

* * *

**Yaayy~ Chapter is FINALLY. UPLOADED. Did I mention that this is a daily update. Yeah... it hurts my brain... if I had one. LLOOLOLOLOL**

**OOHH, DRAMA LESSONS WITH VOCALOID! I positively can't wait!**

**Please review, every review gets a cookie... and money. LOTS AND LOTS OF MONEY. LOL jokes, you'll get a cyber hug :3**


	7. Who's That Chick?

**Rin's POV**

Inside the Drama room was amazing. There were so many props I could barely count them. The floor had different coloured paths wriggling along it. There were fake trees that trimmed the walls and cushions all over the place, it reminded me of when Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Len and I did Hitobashira Alice. And in air... OH MY FUCKING I CAN SMELL _**ORANGES~**_! OK, I love this teacher, I really do! I wanna give her a giant **glomp** (just to make things clear, **"glomp"** is Gumi's word for a very tight hug xD)! Miku squeaked and I was zapped out of my happy thoughts. A baseball was coming towards me. I caught it just before it hit me in the face with one hand. OK. Now I am pissed off.  
'Alright. Whose wise idea was it to throw this baseball at me?' I yelled. Some heads turned towards the shadows. Oh. My. **Fucking**. God. It was that boy from earlier today (Ya know... the black haired boy that threw that stinkbomb at Ms. Kagome's head)! His cheeks went pink. He was wearing all black, but he looked really... really... **_HOT_**. But by either side of him was the Shion twins. There was Kaito, who I genuinely get along. And then there was _**Akaito**_... Does anyone have a gun and or knife I can borrow please? **_Akaito_** is only a few minutes older or so than Kaito, but he treats Kaito like shit. There were both wearing white t-shirts and jeans with sneakers, but Kaito's was neat and tidy; **_Akaito's_** was already covered in dirt. **_Akaito_** smirked.  
'Hey blondie! Over here!' _**Akaito**_ yelled. Oh, OK then dickhead, if you want it so badly. I threw the ball at him so hard **_Akaito_** didn't see it hit him full in the face. He fell on the floor on his back. Everyone laughed. Kura and Len had just entered the room when _**Akaito**_ fell on the floor.  
'What's goin on?' Kura asked. Miku was red in the face she was laughing so hard, she could even speak properly.  
'Rin-chan...haha...threw a baseball...phew...at Akaito...and it hit him...haha... full in the face!' Then Len started laughing. The boy with the black hair came up to me. He kinda looks like the guy who plays Harry Potter... when he was thirteen. His eyes were bright green though, a bit like ivy.  
'I'm Jack. Jack Hulse.' He said, holding out his hand. I grabbed it and shook it.  
'Rin Kagamine.' I said. Jack smiled at me.  
'You're good at catching and throwing. Ever thought about being on the baseball team?' He asked. I raised one eyebrow at him.  
'Oh, so are girls allowed to play boy's sports now?' I said. He chuckled.  
'You're not like the other girls.' Jack said, giving me a wink. I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't giggle like a little girl. It worked, I'll say that. Kaito made his way over to us, grinning like a Chesire Cat, while _**Akaito**_ was being helped up by a gang of girls. Those poor bitches. Kaito saw Kura and smiled.  
'Hello! My name's Kaito! What's your name?' He asked, his hands shaking a little. Kura took a step back.  
'Sakura. And you're Kaito, right?' She replied. Kaito started nodding his head.  
'Sorry if I'm scaring you! Jack gave me a giant tub of ice-cream in Cooking Class when we were supposed to make smoothies! And... I kinda ate it all.' Kaito said sheepishly. So that's why he was acting so hyper. Let me tell you something about Mr. Kaito Shion. He loves ice-cream, no denying that. Everybody knows that right? But if he really did eat a tub of ice-cream to himself, then we're in trouble. I still remember the time he came over mine and Len's house after we did a daylight concert, and Mom decided to give us a mega sundae as a treat with the works: chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, cookie dough flavoured ice-cream, you name it, we had it. It was alright at first, but then... Kaito was on high for hours. Literally, he was running around the place, running into walls, jumping in the pool multiple times, **_without_** his clothes. Mom's learned not to let him come anywhere near our ice-cream. Anyway, back to the Drama room. I looked at Kura.  
'Who teaches Drama anyway?' I asked. She blushed slightly.  
'Mrs. Taylor is the main teacher. She's the best Drama teacher out of all the other teachers. She loves oranges and bananas.' She replied.  
'How do you know she likes bananas?' Len asked. Kura went even redder.  
'Err... hehe... she's... kinda my auntie.' She mumbled. I stared at her with wide eyes. Then the door opened to reveal a woman who looked a lot like Kura. She had flaming red hair that reached her knees and the same eyes as Kura's. She wore a long dark green skirt with a white tank top and a brown scarf with sandals. She looked like a hippie, but it suited her. She reminded me of Lily with the long hair.  
'Morning class, everyone grab a cushion and sit in a circle.' Mrs. Taylor said, grabbing a giant purple pillow and sitting on it. I went and grabbed a yellow pillow and sat on it. It took a while, but Miku found a green pillow, Len had the same pillow as me, while Kura had a blue pillow. Mrs Taylor had a giant box in her hands that wasn't there before. This is gonna be fun.

* * *

**_Akaito's POV_**

I really, really, really don't like Rin when she throws things at me. My nose was throbbbing, it was burning, and it was starting to bruise. Wait a min... **_damn_**! Who's that hot chick that's sitting next to Len. She had strawberry blonde hair, and brown eyes. She... is... so... fucking... **_HOT_**! Well, best pull out the old Akaito charm then. I made my way over to her when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around. Oh great, it's that stupid Dell. Well, he's my mate: the annoying, smug, always right and rubs it in your face, mate.  
'What are you planning?' He asked. I shrugged my shoulder away.  
'I'm gonna win that girl's heart that's sitting next to Len.' I replied in a sarky tone. Dell looked at them. He smirked a little.  
'I think that... Len's beaten ya to the punch mate.' He said. I turned to see the girl laghing with Len, holding... his... hand. ... _**WHAT THE FUCK**_? I mean, come on, seriously? I'm hot, I'm irresistable, all the ladies want me, so how the fuck does Len get a hot chick like her to get a bloody crush on him?  
'Oh well, too bad mate. You can get any other girl to date ya.' Dell laughed. We grabbed a pillow and sat opposite the chick and Len. I hate that brat. He thinks he's so cool, just because he's the boy lolita of the Vocaloids, which of course, how he's got all the fangirls fawning over him. Hell I'm not even a real Vocaloid, I'm a **_fanmade_** version apparently. I really want that girl, I don't care what I have to do to get to be my girlfriend. She'll fall for me. Move out the way Len, Akaito's coming through.

* * *

**Phew~ I had to FORCE myself to carry on, my heads been killing me for days. BUT THEY, can't disappoint the fans, if I have any :L LOLOLOOOLOLOOL**

**Next Chapter will be here tomorrow, hopefully...**

**CYBER HUGS TO THOSE WHO HAVE ****REVIEWED xD, YOU GUY ARE AWESOME :3**


	8. The Blindfold Technique

**Sakura's POV**

I have to call Aunt Haru **"Mrs. Taylor"** while I'm at school, so that people won't know that we're related and give her and me (mainly me) a bad time. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell Rin. She looked like she wanted to scream out loud.

'I hope you all had a good summer vacation kids. I'm Mrs. Taylor; I'll be your Drama teacher for the year.' Aunt Haru said warmly. She asked for all our names as we went around the circle, some people were embarrassed to say anything. When Akaito said his name, he gave me a wink I think should've made me giggle like crazy like all the other girls around him. She opened the box, which was technically a threaded one and smiled.  
'Girls on one side of the room, boys on the other if you don't mind.' She said. Rin looked at me with a confused face, which I happily returned. We stood up and made our way to the left of the room. Len gave me a confused smile and went to the other side. Aunt Haru wandered over to the boys and gave them each a black blindfold. I knew exactly what she was going to do. I remember when she came over our house once for lunch when she asked to talk to me. What we have to do is simple. It's a way for us to get into partners. We all wear blindfolds, and the first boy (or in the boy's case, the first girl) we bump into, is our partner for the lesson. I must say it does work. That is if, you have an even number of boys and girls that is. It came to us girls turns to have the blindfold. Miku started trembling.  
'I don't like the dark. I don't care who I bloody bump into.' She whimpered. I had to try to not laugh at her. Aunt Haru came up to me. She was shorter than me by lots of inches (I'm 5'0"... Aunt Haru's 4'7"), so I had decided to be nice and bent my head down so that she could put the blindfold on. Suddenly, I felt my eyes being forced back into my head and everything was pitched black for a bit. After a few minutes of standing around, making sure I wasn't going to fall over, I could see through it (Aunt Haru is now officially retarded; she got thin material, and she didn t make it tight enough), Aunt Haru said, 'OK guys, this is what you're gonna do!'

* * *

**Len's POV**

'What you have to do, is wander around the room until you bump into someone. For the girls, if it's a boy you bump into, give them a pinch, and vice versa for the boys, but don't pinch, just poke. If it s the same gender, then move on. Ready? Go!' Mrs. Taylor said. I got pushed aside by countless people. To be honest, I really wanted to be with Sakura for this lesson. But I saw the way Akaito was look at her, like he really wanted to do unspeakable things (I'm the slightly good twin, so there, I won t say as much dirty language as Rin) to her. He can fuck off, there's no chance of him laying a single fingernail on her. He seems to have a knack for trying to steal every girl I develop a crush on. ... Oh. **Shit**. I've gained a crush on Sakura, and it's only been a few _**hours**_. Well, I'm a sucker for love to be honest. Luckily for me, I could see through my blindfold. It took a while for me to spot Sakura; she was standing still next to Rin, her head going left and right continuously, edging away from every boy that made their way to her aimlessly. Could she see through her blindfold like I could? Even better, was she waiting for me to get to her? I made my way through, making sure not to bump into anyone. But then, I saw that bastard Akaito make his way slowly to Sakura, in a kid of supposedly seductive way. I quickened my pace so that I reached her before him. I got behind her and wrapped my arms around her, placing my chin on her shoulder. She jumped slightly. I looked at Akaito and he stopped right in front of her. He could see through his blindfold, I could tell.

'You little shit!' He hissed, aiming to make a punch at me. But then I saw something that made me so shocked that I nearly gasped out loud. Sakura aimed perfectly at Akaito and punched him in the balls (well, if he had any). He groaned and fell to the floor, ripping off his blindfold. He smirked at her and got up.  
'Oh, you re feisty. I love that in a girl.' He snickered. Oh how I wished I had a knife on me, or a gun, or even both... Shit, I'm starting to sound like Rin now. Bad Len, bad boy for thinking about killing Akaito... Sakura managed to get her blindfold off (I still hadn't let her go). I moved one arm and took my own blindfold off. Then I placed my arm around her again. She didn't seem to mind; on the contrary, she placed her hand on my arm. I felt goosebumps all over my arms at her touch. She had very soft, warm hands.  
'Come on toots, ditch blondie boy and be my partner for today.' Akaito said, his red eyes glistening. Sometimes I always wonder to myself... how the _**FUCK**_ is he and Kaito bloody twins? I mean, Kaito's cool and likeable by anyone he meets. Whereas Akaito's... how can I say it in the nicest way possible? Let's say he's the complete opposite of Kaito. Sakura shook her head.  
'No. Len got to me before you easily. You should be quicker next time.' She said darkly, tightening her grip on my arm. Akaito glared at me. I returned it quite easily. He stalked away from us, trying to find another partner. It was a while before Sakura said something.  
'You do realize that he's not coming back. You can let go now if you want.' I felt my cheeks go red, and I had to bite my tongue from saying that maybe I didn't wanna let her go. I released her from my clasp and she turned to me, her cheeks light pink.  
'Heh, sorry if I embarrassed you.' I said, trying to sound like I was messing around. She gave out her adorable giggle.  
'I didn't mind. In fact...I kinda-' But she got cut off my Rin literally glomping her with all her might (poor Sakura, I remember when Rin glomped Gumi...).  
'Kura, I am being honest when I'm saying that I fucking love you for punching that bastard in the balls.' She gabbled. I watched with a smile on my face. When I was dating Neru, Rin made sure she didn't talk to her at all. I wonder if I asked Sakura out Rin would still be nice to her. Meh, well I guess I'll have to wait.

**

* * *

**

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, Len-Kun's in LLOOOVVVEEE with SSSAAAKKKUUURRRAAA!**

**Plz review this for me, I give you giant cookie if you do?**


	9. Romeo & Juliet

**Rin's POV**

My partner was Jack for the lesson. I was bored of standing around and started walking about. It was still dark, but then I bumped into him. He gave me a small prod in my chest, so I gave him a prod in the forehead. I took my blindfold off to see Jack smiling down at me.  
'We meet again.' He said. 'Indeed we do.' I said with a smirk. I turned to see Kura punch Akaito in the balls.

**_OH MY GOD, I WANTED TO DO THAT_**! Now she's beaten me to it. Wait a min... _**OH FUCK**_! What is Len doing to Kura? He's got his bloody arms around her! I didn't hear what was going on, but Akaito stalked off from them. Kura mumbled something and Len let her go, red in the face. Wait, I need to give her a glomp for doing my dreams ambition of punching that bastard in the balls! _**SO**_ I rushed over to give her my biggest **glomp**!  
'Kura, I am being honest when I'm saying that I fucking love you for punching that bastard in the balls.' I gabbled. Kura gave out a wheezy laugh.  
'Rin... your pressing my ribcage into my lungs.' She gasped. I let her go to see that she was red in the face.  
'Sorry!' I said. She smiled at me.  
'Alright! Now you and your partner go find a space thats a least a foot away from the next set of partners you see. We're gonna do a bit of acting for today.' Mrs. Taylor said. Jack and I went in the corner next to the door, Len and Kura were only a few paces away.  
'OK! Now, you're going to act out a few scenes from Jomeo and Juliet. It's quite simple. I'll give you your script, and then you'll act it out in front of me straight away.' Mrs. Taylor said. Shit. I can't act to save my life. Yes, in some of the PVs I've done I've acted, but they were done terribly. However, Jack didn't look to bad. He was grinning.  
'Excellent! I can easily fall asleep now! Mrs. Taylor Will come to us first!' Jack said. And to my annoyance, he was right. Mrs. Taylor handed me a script. I looked at it: Act 5, Scene 3. The death scene of Romeo and Juliet. I looked at Jack and told him to lie down and be dead. Oh God. Everyone was looking at me. I looked at my script and took a deep breath.  
'_What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end_ **(glance at script)**: _O churl_ **(what the fuck, churl? This is some strange language)**_! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips-_' I stopped dead in my tracks. Even Jack opened one of his eyes. I looked at the script. Yadidadida..._ kisses Romeo... Thy lips are wa_- **WAIT WHAT**? I have to actually kiss him? I looked up at Mrs. Taylor, who was looking at me emotionally.  
'Don't stop there Rin! That was fantastic!' She breathes.  
'Err, heh, yeah... Can I skip the kissing part?' I asked.  
'On come on!' Jack moaned, sitting up. Without looking at Jack, I shoved him back on the floor and hissed to him, 'Listen Romeo, your supposed to be dead. Stay that way.' Mrs. Taylor nodded.  
'Yes, you can skip it.' She replied. Phew, thank God. Jack didn't look quite pleased. I carried it on, and when it was finished, Mrs. Taylor was beaming.  
'Excellent! You two deserve a giant "**A**"!' She said. _**What**_! I was the only one who did anything, Jack jsut laid there and pretended to be dead.  
'OK, right! Miss Akiyama and Mr Kagamine.' Mrs. Taylor said, walking over to Len and Kura.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Oh great, now it's our turn. Aunt Haru handed me and Len a script each. It was the balcony scene, where it has the famous line: _**"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?"**_ hahaha. Oh wait, it's my part first. Crap. Well, I ain't got a bloody balcony. Oh well.  
_'How cam'st thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here_.' I said, turning away. Len grabbed my wrist and I turned my head to him. I felt my insides go all gooey: his eyes were like a lightning strike.  
'_With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt: Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me_.' He said in a soft voice.

'_If they do see thee, they will murder thee!_' I cried. Len put his arms around my chest, embracing me. Oh great, my cheeks have gone red!  
'_Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords. Look thou but and I am proof against their enmity._' Len whispered, loud enough for Aunt Haru to hear. She looked as if she was watching her favourite TV show.  
'_I would not for the world they saw thee here._' I said. Len chuckled softly.  
'_I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes._' He said. I opened my mouth, and he placed his finger on my lips, making my whole nerves shiver.  
'Shh. _And, but thou love me, let them find me here; my life were better ended by their hate than death prorogued, wanting on thy love._' Len said. I gave a quick glace at my script. That was the end of it. Everyone erupted in a round of applause.  
'"**A+**", no doubt about it! That was fantastic!' Aunt Haru cried. Len let go of me, his face was pink. And in the corner of my eye, I saw Diana and Akaito giving us daggers from the far side of the room. Meh, I don't care really. I enjoyed working with Len...

* * *

**REVIEW PLZ~**

**I would be very grateful :3**


	10. Schemes and Good News!

**Diane's POV**

Look at her, Akiyama thinks she so cool, just because Len had his arms around her. I feel sorry for her. I mean, who on earth would want to even look at her when I'm around. I'm irresistible. I've had countless boyfriends, and Akiyama? She's so fucking ugly none of the boys approach her! So why hasn't Len asked me out yet? It's an abomination! My partner was this red haired guy (he's still fit), and he didn't stop glaring at Len.  
'I really do hate that guy.' He growled, clenching his fists. I scoffed.  
'What's so funny?' He asked. I gave him a sideways glance.  
'You don't like Len. May I ask why?' I asked. I took out a piece of gum and popped it in my mouth.  
'Come on! That chick with him is hot!' He replied. I nearly choked. **_WHAT?_** That bitch is not hot. She's the complete opposite of hot!

'She's not hot. She's an ugly skank and I hope she rots in hell!' I hissed. The boy laughed at me.  
'Oh, I get. You're jealous of her because she's so damn fit.' He said. I crushed his foot with my heel and he howled in pain, but I don't give two fucks. **HOW DARE HE SAY THAT**!  
'I am. Not jealous of. Sakura Akiyama.' I said darkly. I looked at Len and Akiyama. They were laughing at the Miku girl; the stupid cow had fallen over and landed on top of this blue-haired boy. Len looks so cute when he laughs, but he's laughing with... _**her**_. That bitch.  
'Listen, you want Len pretty badly don't you?' The red-haired asked. I looked at him, his red eyes glistening.  
'Depends on what you mean.' I said shortly. He smiled at me.  
'Well, I want the Sakura chick. You want the boy Lolita Len. Maybe, we could team up.' He said.

'Hmm, continue.' I mused.

'Well, if I can get Sakura to like me, instead of that little bastard, Len'll be all yours.' He said. I thought about it. Akiyama can be easily head-over-heels in love if a boy asked her out. She'll be all lovey-dovey with this dude next to me, and Len... he ll be all mine. I found myself smirking like a Cheshire Cat.  
'Good plan. I like it.' I said. The boy put his hand out. I grabbed his hand and shook it.  
'Akaito Shion.' The boy said.  
'Diane Johnson.' I said.

**

* * *

Miku's POV**

May I just ask one question? _**WHY AM I SUCH A STUPID KLUTZ**_? I just had to trip over Kaito's foot and land on top of him when I was doing the script what Len and Sakura just did. Damn, I wanted to be a good as Len and Sakura. They were so amazing; their performance was breath-taking. Literally.  
'Get in there, Kaito!' Someone yelled. Everyone started laughing, while I went red in the face. It's annoying that I happen to be partners with my crush. And it's embarrassing when I fall over on said person. But Kaito just smiled and helped me up.  
'Don't worry, Miku. The overall performance was good. I'll give you a "**B**" for effort.' Mrs. Taylor said. I looked over at Sakura, who gave me thumbs up. Then the bell went for lunch. Everyone left the classroom, but Mrs. Taylor said she needed to talk to Sakura about "important business". They talked for a bit, but then she ran out the class before Len, Rin and me. We caught up with her eventually.  
'Sakura, what's the matter?' Len asked. She shook her head.  
'It's nothing, Len. Don't worry.' She replied in a shaky voice. She took her phone out of her bag and started dialling a number.  
'Who ya gonna call?' Rin asked. Len gave a small smile.  
'I know... ghost busters!' He replied. I hit him in the back of the head with my bag (which had my very heavy box lunch full of fruit and Mom s infamous rock bread), and he almost fell over. Sakura wasn t paying attention; she already had the phone to her ear, the look on her face a little bit panicky.  
'_**Papa, obasan Haru dake de mama o oshiete kuremashita. Sore wa hontodesu ka?**_' She asked nervously, clutching her phone tightly in her hand. Wait... I didn't know she could speak Japanese... Well, getting back to the matter at hand, she said this: **"Dad, Aunt Haru just told me about mom. Is it true?"** (It s a good thing I can speak and understand Japanese, isn t it?) I never saw Sakura smile so much. She started jumping up and down on the spot.  
'_**Watashi wa namae o tsukeru koto ga dekimasu, papa ni shite kudasai?**_' She asked. Miku translator to the rescue: **"Can I name it, please papa?"** OK, I have no damn idea what they're talking about. Maybe they re talking about a cat... or a dog... or a parrot... or a chinchilla...?  
'_**Hai! Arigato papa! Baibai!**_' Sakura squealed, turning her phone off. Translating... Translating... OH, here we go: **"Yes! Thanks papa! Bye-Bye!"**

Hmm... I want to know what's going on. Rin tapped her shoulder.  
'What's happened to your mom?' She asked. Sakura went pink and started playing with her fingers, making them touch each other like in those cute anime shows.  
'Well, my mom didn t want people to know, but now that it's over...' Sakura muttered. She stopped walking. I walked in front of her and looked at her, Len and Rin at either side of me. Sakura smiled.  
'My mom just had a baby.' She said. Both Rin and I squealed. Oh my goodness, **kawaii!**  
'Wow... a baby.' Len said, dumbfounded. Rin poked him in his cheek hard.  
'Yes Len, my very dim brother. Babies do exist. We were babies once.' She laughed. They started having a push and shove war that they usually have when one twin upsets the other.  
'Is it a boy or a girl?' I asked. Sakura was smiling even bigger.  
'Mom wanted to keep it a secret, but my dad told me. It s a little boy.' Sakura replied. I gave her a hug.  
'Kawaii, I m so happy for you, girl!' I said. Rin decided to give Sakura a **glomp** (I swear, all that Rin does is **glomp** people when she gets the opportunity to do it). Len blushed when Sakura turned to him. He coughed a little.  
'Ahem, err, congrats on the new arrival. And... err... hope you and your brother get along in later on in life.' He gabbled. Sakura giggled happily, and I couldn t help but notice that Len s face went even a darker shade of pink than before. He gave her a wobbly smile.  
'Where's the cafeteria, I m starving?' He asked. Sakura turned around and said, 'It's this way!' She led us through the crowd of people as we made our way to the cafeteria. Sakura looked like nothing could bring her down.

* * *

**Aww, Kura's got a baby brother :3 kawaii~**

**I hope you all had a wonderful New Years! Tomorrow Len asks Sakura a very adorable question... but ya gonna have to wait. Why? Cuz I'm a bitch :-D**

**Keep reviewing, it's the only thing that's keeping me motivated. Baibai~**


	11. Clash of the Kagamines?

**Sakura's POV**

I can't believe it. I'm a big sister! KAWAII! I wonder what my brother looks like? I wonder if he'll have the same strawberry blonde like Mom and me, or if he'll have Dad's grey eyes. We entered the cafetria. It was packed with people sitting in their own cliques. You've got: the preps, the bookworms, the math geeks, the nerds, the skaters, the jock (very sexy jocks), the **"special"** people (whats does it mean by the term **"special"** people?), the cheerleaders and etc. I was trying to find a spare table, but the cafteria was just too... fucking... crowded. Then Rin started tugging at my sleeve.  
'Let's sit outside like some of the other guys.' She said, pointing to a crowd of people shoving past each other to get outside.  
'But you're not allowed to leave the building at lunch. The paparazzi remember?' I added. Rin frowned.  
'Aww, not fair. I really wanted to go outside. _**Baka kuso, paparatchi o kuso...**_' She muttered even worse things under her breath. She said **"Fucking paparazzi, fucking idiots..."** OH! RIN! She just said something so disgusting that Len put his hand over her mouth as she swore and cursed, trying to wrestle out of his grip.  
'Calm down sis- Ouch, hey stop that- Hey, don't kick me! Look, we'll sit outside another- Ah! You bit me!' Len said, grabbing her hair. Rin grabbed his tie and started strangling him while he was pulling her hair. Miku stood behind and whacked them both over the head with two heavy books.  
'Ow! Miku-chan!' They said in unison. I laughed. Typical twins, aren't they. Well, Grandma always said to me not to mess with twin when they bicker or fight because they . 'Pack it in, you two. You're creating a scene.' She said calmly. Len and Rin looked at each other and turned away from each other. I hit my forehead with my palm.  
'Do they always do this?' I asked, annoyed. Miku giggled nervously.  
'Yeah, it's their trademark thing to do. It happens quite a lot. Some of the times I get caught up in it all.' She replied. Then I saw a free table by the window. We walked over and sat at the table, Miku sitting next to me, Len and Rin sitting opposite us. They went in their bags and brought out identicalish (the _**"ish"**_ part being added, because they had different name tags, Len had a banana one, Rin had an orange name tag) lunch boxes and opened them. I went through my bag and brought out my own lunch box. I wonder what Mom made me. Wait a minute... **SCORE**! She made me homemade chicken and mushroom pie! Miku had some bread with some salmon slices. She cut the bread open and put some salmon on and ate it. Could've sworn I heard a crack from Miku's mouth. Len and Rin had chicken wraps. Miku and I talked aout the free period that was coming up, while Len and Rin were listening. I dropped my timetable on the floor. I bent over to pick it up. And underneath the table, Len and Rin were having a kicking contest. You know what... I'm gonna give them both a peice of my fucking mind. I came back up and put my timetable on the table. And kicked both Len and Rin in the shin. Hard. They howled in pain, their eyes watering. Sorry Grandma, I'm going to forget your advice on twins.  
'What the fuck was that for Kura?' Rin said angrily. I gave her such a dark look that made her look nervous.  
'That's what the two of you get for acting liek two brats. I don't care if you are twins, you will not act like pathetic five year olds! Now apologize to each other so that we can get this done and over with.' I said in a hushed tone. Len and Rin looked at each other and bowed their heads.  
'_**Gomen'nasai**_ (**"I'm sorry"** in Japanese)' They said in unison. Then they started laughing. After I ate my delicious pie and talked to the others, I got up and said, 'I'm just going to the library.' Then Len stood up.  
'I'll go with you.' He said. We left the cafeteria, and to my surprise, the corridor was really quiet.

'So why do you need to go the library?' Len asked.  
'I want to find a book of names.' I replied. Len looked confused.  
'Why?' I gently poked him in his forehead. He's cute and all, but he's a bit of an airhead.  
'You baka. For my baby brother.' I laughed. Len went red and muttered something like "I knew that anyway" under his breath. Then Len asked me,  
'Are you doing anything on Halloween?' I thought to myself for a few minutes.  
'Don't thinks so, why?' I asked in return. Len went even redder and coughed.  
'Well err, I was just wondering, we have a party at my place on Halloween. I was wondering if, err... you wanna come?' He asked. I felt my cheeks go hot. Oh. My. **GOD**! This must be a dream... I'll slap myself at free period.  
'I'd love to go!' I replied. Len beamed at me and went so red it looked like he got sunburn. We reached the library five minutes after. Len took a table for two and sat at it.  
'I'll err, wait while you look for a book.' He said. That _little... _I shook my head at him and started looking around. It took a while, but I found a book that had 40,001 Best Baby Names on it. It was quite high up, so I grabbed a stool from the corner. I stepped on it, but the book was just touching my fingertips. I went on my tiptoes and grabbed the book. Then the stool was beginning to shake. I lost my balance and fell off. I made a very loud gasp. I waited for the crash and bang and for the yelling for breaking school property. None of that happened. Then I realized that I didn't actually fall. I looked up and my face went red. Akaito was holding me in his arms. He smiled at me, his red eyes gleaming at me.  
'Hey there, beautiful. Good thing I came, isn't it?' He said softly.

* * *

**AWW, Len asked Sakura to his Halloween party, kawaii~ **

**A little bit late for me, 10:59pm and all :L**

**see ya tomorrow, baibai~**


	12. Way To Go, Dumbass!

**Len's POV**

I wonder if Sakura needs help with finding a book. She's been gone for a while now. I grabbed the first book I could find and put it on the table, and started walking around. This place is pretty big; I didn't know libraries could be so huge. I looked down the aisles to find Sakura, but no luck. Then I got to the final aisle. I found Sakura... in Akaito's arms. She was red in the face. I couldn't see Akaito's face, but seeing how red her face was, he was giving her one of his flirty smiles. He let her go after a while and handed her a book.  
'Thank you.' She mumbled. Akaito laughed. Sakura was looking down onto her feet. Akaito looked up and saw me. I just stood there, glaring at him. His eyes twinkled and he faced Sakura again.  
'No problem. Are you on your own?' He asked. Sakura shook her head.  
'No, I came in here with Len. Actually, I need to go. I've been gone a while.' She replied. She turned away from him and made her way, but then Akaito grabbed her wrist.  
'Stay here a while. Len's a patient guy, he'll understand.' He said. I. Fucking. Hate. Akaito Shion. Sakura looked at her pocket watch, and her eyes widened, her face went pale.  
'Shit! I've been gone for ten fucking minutes! Len's gonna freak!' She said in a panicked voice. Then Akaito put his arms around her waist.  
'He'll be fine. Forget Len for a minute.' Akaito said softly. Sakura started to try to get out of his grip.  
Akaito let me go!' She said angrily. Akaito laughed, and tightened his grip.  
'Akaito, I meant it! Let me go or I'll scream.' Sakura said in a shaky voice. Akaito put his hand over her mouth while she opened her mouth. She started screaming, but it was muffled. I really do wish that I had a gun on me now. That bastard, I hate him. I_ hate him_. I _**fucking **hate him._  
'Oh really... ?' He said. Then Sakura started to cry.

'Akaito, please..._ let me go_...' She said.

'Oi, Akaito!' I said in a loud voice. He turned to me with a smirk, still holding Sakura. She stopped crying.  
'Ah, come to join us, Len?' Akaito sneered, moving his hand away from Sakura's mouth. Sakura gave me a grateful smile.  
'Len, thank God, you can get this dick off me.' She said, glaring at Akaito. I walked up to him. Akaito and I were roughly the same height; he's just an inch taller.

'Let Sakura go.' I said, clenching my fists. Akaito smiled at me deviously, but he let Sakura go. She dropped the book she was holding and rushed towards me, and clung onto my top. She's shaking like mad. I put my arm over her to calm her. Akaito laughed darkly.  
'What the fuck made you do this?' I yelled. Akaito shrugged his shoulders.  
'Just wanted some fun, ya know? When you get those urges-' Akaito started. I moved Sakura out the way and punched Akaito in the face so hard that he fell into the bookshelf. His nose started bleeding, and the librarian was coming around the corner.  
'What on earth is going?' She hissed. Akaito opened his mouth. But Sakura beat him to it.  
'Akaito was trying to do something inappropriate to me just now. Len here helped me out of it, and Akaito got hit on the nose with the book. It fell from the shelf.' She said.

'That's bullcrap!' Akaito growled. Sakura ignored him.  
'If you look at the book, it's got some of his blood on it.' She said in a matter-of-fact tone. The librarian picked it up. There was actually some blood on it. The librarian passed the book to me and grabbed Akaito by the ear.  
'You mister, you and I are going to have a little talk.' She hissed. She dragged him away, and Sakura giggled. At least she wasn't scared now. We made our way back to the table and sat at it. She noticed the book that I left behind. She smiled.  
'So Len, you decided to read... _**"101 Fire-Proof Ways to: Get the Girl You Want"**_ then?' She laughed. My face went red. Maybe I should look before I take something.

* * *

**Akaito's POV**

Man, I wish this old hag would just shut the fuck up. Her lips are moving, but all I hear is blah, blah, **fucking** blah. After being drenched in her spit for twenty minutes straight, she let me out.

'And don't let me catch you doing that again!' She shrieked. She slammed the door on me. Diane was leaning against the wall, glaring at me.  
'Way to go, dumbass.' She said darkly. I stood next to her.  
'I told not to do anything stupid. And what do you do? You do fucking assault!' He hissed. 'I'm sorry, alright? I was just-'  
'Making it up as you go along? Or did you have nothing else to do? Stop being a prick and listen to my instructions!' Diane yelled.  
'Well **_excuussee_** me, princess.' I sneered. She thumped me in the back of my head. Ow. That hurts.  
'Anyway, I gotta show ya something.' She said. She grabbed the back of my hair and dragged me to where Sakura and Len were. They were laughing, like nothing happened. Diane dragged me behind a bookshelf that was right behind them.  
'...Your dad's name's Daichi, so your brother can have a name beginning with "D". How about this name, err Durward?' Len said. Sakura giggled.  
'No way am I calling my baby brother Durward.' She replied. Len laughed. I really want to kill him.  
'How about Dylan?' Len suggested. I looked through a gap. Sakura tilted her head a little.  
'Dylan... I like it.' She said. Len smiled.  
'Sakura...?'  
'Mhm...?' Sakura said. Len went red in the face.  
'I know it's sudden, but... would you... like to go out with me?' He asked. **WHAT? NO FUCKING WAY, LEN, I SAW THAT CHICK FIRST!** Diane grabbed the back of my neck and squeezed it. Sakura went pink.  
'Wow. Erm, I dunno.' She replied. Len looked down._** HAHA, LEN GOT REJECTED**_. Sakura tapped him on the shoulder.  
'Give me until the party. I'll tell you then, OK?' She said with a smile. Len nodded at her. They got up and left after that. Diane let go of me (thank fucking God) and looked over the corner.  
'They're gone.' She said. She turned to me, hands on her hips.  
'You know what this means?' She asked. 'Err...' I said. She shook her head at me.  
'Get her to like you before this party.' She said in an irritated tone. She turned away from and started walking.  
'What am I supposed to do?' I asked. She stopped and turned to me, her eyes cold and dark.  
'I have a plan.' She replied shortly. Then she made her way out the library.

* * *

**And that's why you don't meet Akaito kids...**

**Did you like it? Please say yes, or my feeling will be hurt and_ my little brother will go insane (lol, I love Invader Zim)_**

**See you guys tomorrow, baibai~**


	13. I've Let Him Go

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, stupid space key snapped off TT_TT BUT ITS ALL BETTER NOW :D**

**So, I've decided to be nice... and I'm gonna upload another chapter today soon xD!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Where the hell are those two? They've been gone for half a fucking hour; I hope they haven't expected me to wait, because I fucking won t!  
'Maybe they lost track of time.' Miku said nervously, as I snapped my favourite pencil in half, and that means that I am very. _Very_. _**VERY**_. Pissed off with them. I'm starting to lose my patience with those two. I stuffed my lunchbox in my bag, Miku looking at me with nervous eyes.  
'I'm gonna look for them.' I growled. I stood up and started speed walking and I was out the cafeteria. It wasn't long before Miku caught up with me.  
'Rin-chan, wait a minute. I said wait, darn it!' She gasped. I stopped and she was right next to me, gasping for breath.  
'Baka, are you flipping deaf?' She asked. I couldn't help but laugh. Miku comes from a very strict family. She's never been taught how to swear, and from the way she acts, I don't think she would want to swear.  
'You know, your mom and dad aren't here.' I said. She looked up with me with annoyed eyes.  
'I know.' Miku sighed. We started walking again.  
'Do you know where they've gone?' Miku asked. I racked my brains for information.  
'Yeah, didn't Kura say she was gonna go the library?' I asked in return. Miku giggled.  
'And Len was more than happy to go with her! I wonder if he has a crush on her that would definitely be worth a kawaii.' She said.  
'I think he does, he had his arms around her in Drama.'  
'He did _WHAT_?' Miku gasped, grabbing my shoulders, her nails digging into me. So I filled her in on everything that I saw in Drama, up until I gave her a **glomp**.  
'Aww, they would be perfect for each other!' Miku squealed. Yeah, I thought, and you thought that Len and Akita were good for each other, and look at them. I swear, whenever Miku say something nice about a couple, their relationships are ruined. I wonder if she's realized that. Meh, probably hasn't, the poor thing.  
'Sakura-san! Len-kun! Hey~' Miku yelled, waving her arms while jumping up and down on the one spot. I looked up and saw Len and Kura walking towards us, a little bit red in the face each. Then the bell went. Free period! Len smiled a little.  
'See ya guys later.' He said. Then he broke in a sprint. Wow. He is fast.  
'Why's Len in such a hurry? It's only football.' Miku said. Kura didn't say anything. I turned my head to her very slowly, to see that she was smiling to herself.  
'Kura-san. You know something that we don't don't you?' Miku asked. Kura started shaking her head.  
'No! It's nothing, honest, it's nothing. Well, it is something, but it doesn't matter as this moment in time-'  
'Kura. Just spit it out.' I said. The corridors were starting to fill up with kids. Kura looked around.  
'Not here. It's too crowded.' She said. Miku gasped.  
'We can go outside! The paparazzo s gone now; apparently someone said that this was the wrong school.' She said. We made our way outside again. There was loads of grass everywhere. I sat on it. It was really soft. Kura sat next to me, and Miku sat next to Kura. It was sunny out, not a cloud in the sky.  
'So, you were saying?' Miku said casually, looking at Kura. She violently blushed.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

'Well, in the library, Len got us a table and I went to find a book of names.' I said.  
'Did ya find it?' Miku asked.  
'Mhm, after a while... then I got back to Len and we started looking through it.' I replied. I think it might be a good idea to leave the Akaito business out of this.  
'After looking through it... well... Len asked me out...' I said. Miku squealed. Rin's cheeks went pink.  
'And? What did you say? Did you say yes?' She asked excitedly.  
'Did you turn him down?' Rin asked.  
'Well, I told him that I'd tell him at the Halloween party that you're holding.' I replied. Rin lied back on the grass slowly. She was quiet for a bit. I looked at Miku, who was looking at Rin with sad eyes. Miku looked at me.  
'Len and Neru used to date. It was pretty solid, it wasn't majorly serious. But they did the basics, hand holding, kissing, cuddling, dates. Everyone thought they were a good couple, until...' Miku trailed away.  
'Until what?' I asked.  
'Until that bitch got fucked by that bastard Akaito. And guess what? Akaito laughed when Len found out.' Rin replied.** WHAT**? She did that to Len? Now I know why Len put his arms around me in Drama. It explains why he punched Akaito in the face back at the library too. Rin sat up and looked at me.  
'Listen, I don't care if you go out with Len. I don't care what the two of you would do together... but if you hurt Len, then I want you to stay as far from me as possible.' She said.  
'I would never cheat on Len!' I said in a shrill voice. Rin chuckled darkly.  
'Funny, that's what Akita said.' She whispered, looking at the daisies in the ground. I was beginning to feel a little bit uncomfortable now. Akaito tried to be my partner for Drama; he technically tried to assault me when no-one was looking. But I never would've thought that even someone like Akaito could do something like that.  
'How err, how did Len take it?' I asked Miku; Rin was lying on the grass again.  
'He took it badly. Wouldn t you if you found out your boyfriend was cheating on you with your best friend?' She whispered. I thought my eyes would pop out of my head. Wow, no wonder Len hates Akaito so much.  
'That's why I hate Akaito so much. They were best friends, they did everything together, Len would go out of his way for him, and how does Akaito repay this, he stabbed Len in the back. I don't want that to happen to Len again, he's already fragile when it comes to love.' Rin said. I nudged her with my foot and she looked up at me.  
'I m not like Neru. I would never so mess around with another boy if I was with Len. I would make sure that I would never let him go-' but, I_ have_ let him go. I've just realized. I could have said yes. Actually, I _should've_ said yes. I'm mainly a fan of Len not because of his music, because of the how he looks when he performs. He's like a silent prince. The perfect guy for all the girls... and I've let him go.


	14. A Word Accompanied With A Single Punch

**GOMEN! I forgot to upload two chapters yesterday TT_TT I'LL DO IT TOMORROW, I SWEAR I SHALL DO IT TOMORROW**

**it's the weekend, so I'll be alright**

* * *

**Neru's POV**

Damn it, where the hell has Len gotten to this time? I saw him running in the corridor, so I stopped in front of him.

'Argh! Oh, it's you Neru.' Len said. I giggled.

'Hey there Len, where are you off to now?' I asked casually. He tried to get away from me.

'I-err-I really need to get to football.' He said, dodging past me and running up the corridor. Why is he avoiding me all the time? I didn't mean for him to find me and Akaito in the closet. It was an accident, I mean; _I _didn't know he was getting a football out of there when Akaito and I were making out. Well, I have a free period now, might as well do something. I walked outside to see Rin and Miku… and that bitch that was holding Len's hand earlier on today. I crept up to them and hid behind a large tree.

'… so Sakura-san, are you gonna say yes to Len?' Miku asked the bitch. She nodded.

'Yeah, but I'm gonna tell him at the party.' She replied.

'Weh, why not just tell say yes to be his girlfriend _now?_' Rin groaned. Sakura blushed.

'Well, wouldn't it be more… ya know… romantic at a party. When we're slow dancing, and the lights are dim…' She said, standing up. She started spinning on the spot, her arms outstretched like she was holding something.

'… and then, just about it's all over, I'll tell him that I wanna be his girlfriend.' Sakura finished. She sat back down while Miku giggled,

'That's so sweet, Sakura-san!' She said in awe.

'I guess it _is _pretty romantic, seeing that it's traditional that we slow dance at the party.' Rin said. OK, I have to say something now.

'Don't be so stupid.' I called out. I could hear Miku fidget.

'Akita, I know you're there. Come out and face us, bitch.' Rin snapped. I stepped out from behind the tree. Sakura smiled at me.

'Hey there, Neru, how are ya doing today?' She asked. She was trying to be so friendly, even though she was trying to steal _my_ Lenny-kun. She makes me so… fucking _**mad**_.

'You're being pathetic. Thinking that Len would go out with you, ha! You and your _stupid _little fantasies don't make me laugh.' I sneered. Rin sat up and faced me. We never did get on well, and we were like enemies when Len and I were boyfriend and girlfriend. Sakura smiled at me.

'I'm not being pathetic. It's what I intend to do.' She laughed. She patted the ground next to her.

'Wanna sit with us?' She asked with a smile. She was acting so innocent, but I know what she's up to. She thinks I'm gonna let go of Len easily, she's got another fucking thing coming!

'Um, why would I want to sit next to boyfriend stealer?' I snapped. Rin laughed harshly.

'Last time I checked, you and Len were long over, and also, wasn't it _you_ who finished the relationship?' She asked darkly. I felt my face go red.

'Well, yeah, but I've learned from my mistakes.' I mumbled. Rin stood up. So did Miku and Sakura. Rin put her hands on her hips.

'Oh, really then Akita, so it's taken you this _fucking_ long time for you to realize those stupid mistakes then, huh? It's taken you this _fucking_ long for you to realize that it was wrong to get screwed over by that bastard Akaito every night for two months behind Len's back? You do realize that you're fucking _PATHETIC!_' Rin yelled.

'Rin-chan, please calm down.' Miku whimpered.

'Miku, Rin has every right to be angry.' Sakura muttered.

'Why don't you keep your trap shut, you little skank!' I yelled. Rin took a step forward.

'What did you just call Kura?' She asked darkly. I took a few steps forward.

'Skank.' I hissed. Next thing I knew, Rin was throwing punches at me on top of me.

**

* * *

Rin's POV**

I didn't care that Miku was screaming at me to stop, I didn't care if Kura was telling me to ignore that bitch, I'VE FUCKING HAD IT! I hit her everywhere I could hit her, every word coming out of my mouth was accompanied with a punch.

'You – think – that – after – all – you've – _fucking_ – done – to – my – brother – I'd – forget? Did – you – think – that – I'd – be – all – friendly – with – you?' I shrieked. I grabbed her by the collar of her stupid yellow shirt and pinned her against the tree by her twig like neck.

'Listen here, you little two-faced whore! Stay away from Len, stay away from Kura, stay away from Miku, but most importantly, stay away from_ me_.' I hissed. She nodded at me, blood dripping from her nose. I let her neck go and turned to Miku and Kura. Miku looked as if she was gonna cry.

'Rin-chan… that was…' She whispered. I shrugged my shoulders. I don't regret what I did to her. I feel much better now actually. Kura's eyes widened.

'Kura-chan, what's wrong?' I asked. But then she pushed me. OK, what the fucking hell? I was about to ask her why the fuck she pushed me until I heard a dull _**clunk**_ and Miku screaming again. I looked around and saw Kura on the floor, eyes closed, and a brick next to her head. I looked up at Akita. The sick bitch was smiling, and then she started _laughing_.

'Shame, I was intending to get you, but _damn_, if I've killed that bitch then it's even better!' She laughed. Then she ran off. Miku landed on her knee next to Kura. I kneeled next to her. I started shaking her shoulders. It took a while for Kura to come around. She sat up like nothing happened.

'Hey guys! What's for lunch?' She asked.

'Do you not remember what just bloody happened?' Miku asked.

'Nope, not really to be honest. All I remember if Neru throwing somethin' at me.' Kura replied.

'That would be this giant brick right here.' I said, showing her the brick. I swear, I don't care what I have to do, I don't care where I am, I am going to _kill_ that little whore/bitch _Akita Neru_.


	15. Another Clash of the Kagamines

**you know what? I cant be bothered with two chapters for now, so I'm just gonna.. you know... do a daily update again XD**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

I don't know how Sakura-chan can't remember what happened. She's got a bruise on the side of her head, but I don't think she knows, unless she _does_, but she's trying to ignore it. She lied back down on the grass with a sigh and looked at her pocket watch.

'Where the fuck _is_ he?' Sakura groaned, shoving her pocket watch in her jean pocket. Rin raised an eyebrow at her.

'Oh, so who're ya expecting?' She mused, using her deadly move: the_ Tickle_. Seriously, once Rin starts tickling someone, they start screaming for mercy. Trust me. I know. Sakura had no chance of dodging it, and she started shrieking with laughter.

'Come on, you can't dodge the _Tickle_ forever, Kura!' She said over Sakura's laughter.

'What are ya doing to her?' Len asked. I jumped and looked up. Len looked as if he didn't do football… wait a minute…

'Shit! Why are _you_ here?' Rin said, stopping ticking Sakura. Len smiled.

'Never throw a medicine ball at the coach. It knocks him out stone cold.' He replied, sitting next to Sakura.

'So you were given permission to leave?' Sakura asked, sitting up. Len blushed a little bit.

'Heh, not exactly… I mean, what's the point in a lesson if your teacher's gone to the nurse's office?' He muttered.

'Len you're skipping football. You're such a _badass_.' Rin said trying (but failing ever so terribly) hard not to laugh.

'Haha, funny Rin. Everyone else went after that, so there's no point if I stayed behind.' Len said. He glanced at Sakura. His eyes travelled towards her bruise.

'Sakura, what happened to your head?' He gasped. She frowned at him.

'What are talking about?' She asked. Len brushed her hair behind her ear and touched the bruise softly. Sakura flinched.

'Who did this to you?' Len whispered. Wow, I never knew Len could care for someone like that (especially a girl, hehehe). Rin lied back on the grass, and told Len everything what happened.

'Really Rin,' Len started, looking a little bit uncertain, 'I mean, I know Neru's a bit of a psycho, but to throw a _brick_ at you Rin, don't you think it was a little extreme for even someone like _Neru_ to do?' Rin sat up and threw a rock at him that bounced off his head. He rubbed the spit where it had hit him.

'Well don't you think it's a little _extreme_ that Kura pushed me out of the way and got hit instead?' She asked darkly. Len looked at Sakura for a bit.

'Yes, it was a little extreme, but this is the type of thing I'd expect _Tei_ to do-'

'Tei is not the only fucking psycho in Vocaloid, in case you haven't noticed!' Rin yelled.

'Stop _swearing_, Rin, there's no need-' Len said loudly.

'Says you? When you have one of your fucking little hissy fits when you don't get what you want-' Rin yelled.

'_Me?_ _You're _the one who had a fucking tantrum-'

'There's no need for swearing Len.' Rin said imitating Len's voice.

'Oh, grow up Rin!' Len said loudly. I looked over at Sakura. She didn't look to good; her face was pale a little. She clutched the side of her head.

'You two just _shut UP _for crying out loud!' Sakura screamed. They stopped arguing. She bowed her head so that her hair hid her eyes, and she started talking.

'All this yelling and arguing. You _obviously_ didn't listen to me when I told you off in the cafeteria! I've had a brick lobbed at my head, it is fucking killing me, and all you're doing is arguing!' She said angrily. Len and Rin looked down onto the ground.

'We're sorry, Sakura-chan.' Len mumbled.

'We didn't know your head was hurting.' Rin said. Sakura smiled slightly. Her face went less pale as everything went quiet. She moved her hand from her head.

'Well, just try not to argue for a while, OK?' She said.

'OK!' Len and Rin said in unison, smiling and leaning on one another like best buddies... I swear they must have a split personality.

**Len's POV**

We just sat there on the grass for a while; Rin was talking about the Halloween party.

'Kura-chan, seeing that you're going to the party, so do you wanna sleep over our house a few days before?' She asked. … _What?_

'Yeah, that's fine with me.' Sakura replied. _Not good, not good, this is not FUCKING good at all._ I'm going to kill Rin when we get home. Rin looked at me and smirked.

'Cool, make sure to wear thin clothing, it's pretty hot in our house.' She added. Sakura blushed.

'Well, it can't be too thin.'

'Why?'

'Are you stupid? You do realize you have a brother who has those _urges_.' Sakura replied. My face went red. Oh well that's just great! Embarrass me any further OK, Sakura? Rin laughed at me as I went red, and then Sakura joined in. I like it when Sakura laughs; she looks beautiful when she does. She looks even more beautiful now in the sunlight: her eyes are extra brown and larger, her hair seems longer and a lighter shade of blonde, she looks like she's glowing. She reminds of an angel; I could imagine her with a halo and wings on her back. But when I look at her, she seems even _more _beautiful than an angel…

'Len-kun, are you alright?' Miku asked. Crap, I was day-dreaming about Sakura with wings and a halo as well (what, if you saw her, you'd do the same!) and I couldn't stop smiling.

'Err, yeah I'm fine.' I replied. Sakura smiled at me.

'So you're alright with me sleeping over?' She asked. OK Len, this is your chance! Say no, _say no_, and wait, please, just say no-

'Yeah, I'm cool with it.' I replied. _You gutless pile of horse shit._ What have I just gotten myself into? Then the bell went.

'Oh great, its lesson time, oh joy!' Rin said sarcastically. Sakura stood up.

'Hey, it's Art now. Art is awesome.' She laughed. Miku stood up and they walked away. Sakura stopped and turned around. She waved at me.

'Bye, Len-kun.' She giggled, giving me a quick wink. I felt myself blush as I waved back.


	16. Art Lesson Catastrophes

**It's 3 minutes past midnight on the 9th, but this is for the 8th, so Im gonna have to do another freaking chapter D:**

**oh well, i might as well do it, so i dont get killed **

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

We were _very_ late for Art. We burst through the door when the teacher was talking. He was a cute teacher. His hair was brown that was in a ponytail and he had blue eyes. He smiled at us.

'You just had a free period, huh? Don't worry, I'll let it go.' He laughed. Rin blushed and Miku gave out a little giggle, which made Kaito glare at this cute teacher. Miku, Rin and I took three empty seats at the front.

'I'm Mr. Belo. I'll be your Art teacher for this year. Today is going to be quite easy and fun really. You'll be sketching your own characters-'

'Mr. Belo, why are we going to draw characters?' Miku asked her hand rose in the air. Mr. Belo smiled at her.

'Excellent question, Miss…?' He asked. His voice was so damn _SEXY_. All the girls sighed, except for Rin, who was doodling on her hand. Miku cleared her throat.

'I'm M-Mi-Miku H-Hat-Hatsune.' She stuttered. Mr. Belo smiled.

'Well, Miss. Hatsune, I want you to be creative, let your imagination flow. And it's not being imaginative if we just draw a dull object. This lesson I want you guys just to express yourselves!' He said, looking at us warmly. No one said anything. He started handing out big black art books, and then he let us get on with it. I was stuck on ideas.

'Rin, I need help.' I whispered. She was a very unfortunate Neru hanging from a rope covered in blood, half of her intestines dangling out of her. Rin has a very warped imagination, haha. She looked up at me.

'Just draw something that makes you happy.' She replied. I glanced at her picture. She smiled.

'I've always wanted to kill this bitch, but seeing that I can't actually kill, might as well draw it.' Rin laughed. Then she carried on with her picture. Something that makes me happy… well, I guess I could draw something to do with my new baby brother. But I don't know what he looks like. _Len makes me very happy._ When he held my hand before Music, how he acted in Drama, when he brushed my hair away from my face during free period…

I started drawing straight away. It's going well actually. It's a couple dancing. It's to represent Len and me for the Halloween party. I added some lights and some bats to make it look more like Halloween. Rin looked at my picture.

'Kura-chan, that's amazing!' She said. Miku looked at mine.

'Wow, Sakura-chan, I never knew you could draw like that!' She gasped. I shrugged my shoulders.

'It's nothing really. This is my worst one.' I said. Well, it's true. Compared to my other drawings, this _is_ the worst one.

'That… is complete and utter… _Bullshit_!' Rin growled.

'What's bullshit you guys?' Kaito's head appeared between mine and Miku's head.

'Kaito, look at what you made me do! You made the paint smudge!' Miku said exasperatedly. Kaito glanced at hers.

'It's not that bad, just wipe it off and it'll be- oops!'He said. He wiped the paint smudge across the page. Miku closed her book and whacked it over Kaito's head.

'_Baka_, you are so _DEAD_ when you come down my house tomorrow!' She yelled, whacking him over the head with the book again.

'I'm sorry, Miku-chan! I didn't know that I would smudge it that badly-' he knocked a cup of dirty water over with his elbow and it spilt everywhere. Including… All… Over… My… FUCKING... WORK! Now it was me and Miku whacking him over the head with our books. Rin just sat there and watched.

'I need some popcorn.' She laughed. Then the bell went. Awh, Art's over already? Everyone packed their bags and rushed out. Miku, Rin and I walked out the class to Len leaning against the wall. He smiled at us.

'Hey guys. Come on Rin, Mom said she was gonna pick us up today.' He said.

'Mom's picking us up? WIN!' She squealed. She ran past him down the corridor. We walked out the school, and to my surprise, I saw Dad outside standing by his car. He walked up to me. He had a troubled look on his face.

'What's wrong Dad?' I asked. He hugged me tight.

'Anata no okāsan wa, kanojo ga shinu kamo shirenaiga, yoku wa nai.' He whispered. I felt my blood run cold. My body went numb at his words.

_**"Your mother's not well, she might be dying."**_


	17. Dylan Nicholas Akiyama

**OK you guys, I have work experience tomorrow for a week (oh joy) so I might not be able to do my (failing) daily updates. I'll try really really hard, I promise I will, but you're gonna have to be patient, and please please _please_, don't kill me xD**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

'HEY MOM, HEY, I'M OVER HERE!' I yelled. Mom turned her head to me. She was wearing her yellow blouse and her long orange skirt. Her waist length blonde hair was let loose, her blue eyes shining in the sunlight. I and Len looked exactly like her; we don't have anything off our dad. The only thing I could say we inherit off him is our personality. She was leaning against the car (a cute little Volkswagen, so _kawaii~_). She smiled at me. I rushed over to her and she hugged me.

'Where's that Len?' Mom asked, obviously irritated when she let me go after five minutes of squeezing all of my oxygen out of my lungs(you can see where I get my strength from). I started massaging my ribs.

'Dunno, he was walking with Kura-chan on the way-' I started.

'Oooh, so who's this _Kura_ hmm?' Mom asked. I smiled.

'Her real name's Sakura. She's a fan of Vocaloid.' I replied, getting into the back of the car. Mom got in the driver's seat.

'So, what's she like?' Mom mused. This woman must really love the gossip.

'She's really nice, really funny… and I think Len's taken to her quite a lot.' I sniggered. Mom giggled.

'Oh, here's Len now!' She said, winding the window down. I looked out the window. Len was walking towards us. But… he looked troubled. His eyes were blank, he was really pale. He stumbled into the seat next to mine.

'Hello there, Lenny.' Mom sang. **"Lenny"** is Mom's nickname for Len. Mine is **"Rinny"** (stupid I know -_-).

'Hey.' Len said. His voice was barely a whisper. We left the car pack and drove away from the school. I saw Kura-chan outside a black car with a man with olive skin and grey eyes. He ushered her into the car. Len looked at the man as if he hated him. Len was quiet for the rest of the car ride. When we got back home (to our mansion of some sorts, haha), Len ran up the steps and opened it with his key. He ran inside when he opened it.

'Len-kun, wait!' I yelled after him. I ran up the steps, through the door and up the staircase. I reached the second floor when I heard a door slam. I walked over to his bedroom door. It was open slightly. Len was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, hands behind his head.

'Len-kun, can I come in?' I asked. Len looked at me.

'Mhm.' He replied softly. I went inside. Len's room is large, not as big as mine, but it's pretty huge. It has a yellow and white theme; his bed is yellow, the carpet's white, the walls are yellow except for one, which is (obviously) white. I sat on his bed.

'You OK, bro?' I said.

'Yeah, I'm peachy fucking keen.' He growled. I looked at him.

'What happened?' I asked.

'It doesn't matter.' Len replied.

'Err, yes it does.'

'Err, _no_ it doesn't.'

'Len, stop pouting like a little baby, and tell me what the fuck is wrong with you!' I said loudly. Len sat up on the bed.

'Fine then, I'll tell you what's wrong with me: I bumped into Sakura's dad. He told her that her mom could be dying. She started crying. I started comforting her trying to tell her that she was gonna be OK. And then the bastard pushed me away and told me to technically piss off and not to butt in other people's _private affairs_!' Len said without pausing. He punched the wall, making a little dent in it. His knuckles went red and he looked outside the window.

'So is that why you were ages?' I asked. Len nodded.

'So… err… what's wrong with Kura-chan's mom?' I asked. Len shrugged his shoulders.

'Dunno, he just said that "_Your mother's not well, she might be dying."' _Len replied.

**

* * *

Sakura's POV**

Dad looked as nervous as I did. We reached the hospital within ten or fifteen minutes. The staff were walking with Dad as we made our way down the corridor, giving him notes and asking if he needed anything. The reason why they're like that is because he owns the hospital. He has at least six in the States, four overseas. We reached Mom's hospital room. She actually looked OK, she was sitting up, reading _Hello_ magazine (I swear she's bloody obsessed with that rubbish), her hair was loose. She looked at me and smiled.

'Hello there, sweetie pie.' She said, holding her arms out towards me. I went over to her and gave her a hug.

'How was your day?' She asked.

'Oh, it was pretty good. I met the Vocaloids.' I said, sitting on the end of her bed. Mom raised her eyebrows at me.

'Oh really, you met them in person huh?' She laughed. Yup, she didn't believe me.

'I'll get a picture of us together.' I said. Then I heard crying, a baby's cry. It was coming from a cot in the corner of the room. I could see my new baby brother's arms waving in the air. I walked over to him. He looked exactly like me like when I was a baby. He had tufts of bright ginger hair; his eyes were brown like mine. I touched his little fist and he stopped crying straight away.

'You can hold him if you want to ya know.' Mom said. I looked at her. She was smiling at me. I picked my brother up and held him closely to me. He started getting himself comfortable there, nuzzling his head in my chest.

'He's attached to you already.' Mom laughed. I chuckled. I sat back on the bed.

'Have you thought of a name?' Mom asked, looking at my brother.

'Yeah I have actually… How about Dylan… Dylan Nicholas Akiyama.' I replied with a small smile. Mom's smile grew wider.

'That's a brilliant name.' She said. I looked at my new brother.

'What do you think?' I asked. He gave me a smile and clutched my finger with his fist. He likes it.


	18. Costumes and Love Notes

**I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO UPLOAD AT LONG FREAKIN LAST! WOOOO RRAAAVVVVEEEEE, HIP-HIP WO_FUCKING-RAH! I can't be bothered to do the entire week, so I'm just gonna… ya know… skip it all until it's the day of the sleepover (cuz im **_**LAZY**_** xD and I have to look after eight screaming kids -_- and drooling over the fact that Oz of _Pandora Hearts_ looks like Len… damn it, im drooling again :L)**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I can't wait to sleep over Rin's house! There's just one itty bitty problem… Len's gonna be there. We were in Geometry class when Rin, Miku and I were passing each other notes. I got the note when Ms. Wincock (hehe, Win "cock") was writing on the board.

_Rin – Alrite 2 nite, u me n Miku r gonna have the most AWESUM midnite feast evar :D lolololol _**(how many damn "lol"s does that girl need?)**_!_

_Miku – Make sure to bring your costumes with you for the party :3!_

Hehe… yeah… I didn't mention that I was gonna sing with them soon (the day I will never know…). It was on accident, I swear! I was singing "Black Rock Shooter" to myself, and Rin was listening to me and then… she said that I'd have to do it… or else I will _"Suffer a wrath so terrible that I'd wish I was never born"._ I swear Rin could work in a mafia or somethin. I'm more nervous for the party, because I have to give Len my answer for when he asked me out. I don't know whether I'll say yes now. Now, before you bite my head off, I have a very good reason. It has three words: slutty, Diane, Johnson. She's always flirting with Len when I'm around, ruffling his hair, patting him on the cheek, holding onto to him. The worst thing is this… the damn boy's playing along with her. Anyway, back to Geometry class. I scribbled a note and passed it to Rin (who was like, three seats away from me, Miku was next to me, and Len was (unfortunately) behind me):

_Kura – haha, don't worry, ive got the outfit, and my stuff are in my locker. :P _

_Have u noticed that Johnson and Len have gotten really close?_

Rin read my note. Her cheeks went red and she wrote back her reply. She threw it at me, and I caught it in my hands,

_Rin – Yeah, ive noticed that too. Tht bitch best stay away from Len. If they start dating, I'll give Akaito a fucking kiss D:_

I giggled softly to myself. To be honest, the thought of Len and Johnson dating was actually quite… let me think of a posh word… _ludicrous _(hehe, I said a posh word, that's me done for today :3). The bell went for lunch, and everyone rushed out the classroom. We left the class and walked over to our lockers. We were all next to each other, Miku, Rin, me, and Len. Len opened his locker door. A little pink note fluttered out of it and landed on the floor. He picked it up and opened it. His cheeks went a pale pink.

'Awh, ikkle Len-kun's got a _love_ _note_.' Rin sneered. Len stuffed it in his pockets, his cheeks going pinker.

'So what if it is?' He snapped. He closed his locker door. He started walking away from us. I put my hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it away from me coldly.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

'And where do ya think _you're_ going acting like that to Kura-chan?' I called after him. Len looked at me blankly, but he didn't reply. He carried on walking, the ignorant bastard. What's gotten into him, lately? Meh, he must've finally hit puberty (although, it took that Bieber dude 16 years to hit puberty… haha, Len beat him to it :P).

'Is anyone here doing anything for lunch?' I asked.

'I need to go the library to do my History homework.' Kura replied, rummaging through her bag, bringing out her History book. Miku however, got her Biology book out.

'And I need to finish off my diagram of the lungs.' Miku added. I walked up to them, and put on arm around Miku's neck, the other around Kura's neck.

'Listen, Len isn't far away, and we could always do our homework at my house. So… let's see where my dear onii-san is going.' I said, looking up at Len. He was taking his time while walking. Kura smiled.

'That's… not a bad idea actually… count me in.' She said slyly. Miku sighed and shook her head at Kura-chan and me.

'Well, I have no chance of overpowering you two, so I might as well go with you.' She said gloomily. We rushed after Len, keeping our distance. We reached outside the Music room.

'Why is he _here_, of all places?' Miku hissed in my ear.

'Dunno,' I replied, shrugging my shoulders. 'I guess we'll find out soon enough.' Len stopped outside the door. He went into his pockets and brought out the pink piece of paper. He looked at it, and closed his eyes. He shoved the paper back in his jean pocket. He placed his hand on the handle, opened the door and went inside. It's always a good thing that doors have windows… **mwahaha.**

* * *

**Len's POV**

"_Len, meet me in the Music room at lunch x"_ That's what the note read. I opened the door and went inside the music room… and wished to myself that I never did in the first place. Diane was sitting on one of the tables, wearing a black strapless top and a _very _short mini-skirt with black boots with high heels. She smiled at me.

'There you are!' Diane said, jumping off the table. The first thing that came into my head was _RUN FOR IT!_ She was walking towards me slowly. It was quite intimidating for me really. She stopped in front of me.

'You came after all.' Diane said softly, starting to stroke my arm. I twitched it away. Diane placed her hands on her hips, pouting

'OK, what do you want from me?' I asked. This was a waste of time. I could be in the cafeteria now, having my lovely chicken wrap.

'Isn't it obvious…?' Diane mused, walking towards me until I backed into the piano.

'Err, w-well n-not r-really…' I stuttered. Diane smiled and leaned on my chest, her lips inches away from mine.

'… I want _you,_ Len…' She whispered. I ducked under her arm before she could kiss me.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a min! Appreciate your feelings and all, but-' I said.

'What, you think that I can't be tamed?' Diane said slyly, smiling mischievously

'No, it's not that **(**_**she can't be tamed anyway o.o)**_. It's just that… I kinda have a crush on someone else.' I muttered. Diane frowned at me, her eyes grew dark.

'It's that Akiyama bitch isn't it?'She asked scathingly. Wait, how the _**fuck**_ did _she,_ of all people, find out?

'How did you-?' I started.

'It doesn't matter _**(yes it does, you stalker!)**_. But she doesn't have a crush on you!' Diane yelled.

'How do you know that?'

'Oh, come _on _Len, ya honestly think that she'd have a crush on you, when it's fucking _obvious_ that you've been flirting with me?' Diane sneered. Well, technically, _she's_ been flirting with _me_. Diane grabbed my shirt, her eyes full of tears.

'Why? Why, of all the other girls in school, why do you have to pick that _fugly_ **(fugly: a combination of the words "fucking" and "ugly" **(hehe, that's a funny word)**) **_**bitch?'**_ Diane cried. I grabbed her hands. She looked at me hopefully, but then she frowned as I moved her hands away from me.

'Look, I'm sorry Diane. You seem like a nice girl and all **(just being polite is all…)**, but the thing is… I _love_ Sakura.' I replied.


	19. Always Second Best?

**HALLO! I BE BACK NOW WITH YOUR DAILY UPDATES STARTING FROM NOW UNTIL SOMETHING ELSE COMES UP THAT I HAVE TO DO :3**

**I cant be bothered to do translations during each POV, so I'm gonna leave you guys a little note at the end. Oh, and just to prepare you guys, this is a slightly sad/insanity themed POV :P**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

'Oh. My. _Fucking. _Duck!' Rin whispered. Miku looked at me with a smile on her face.

'Awh, Len-kun loves you! Kawaii~' She cried. I felt myself blush. I actually can't believe it. Len loves me… _Len _actually loves _me._ The door creaked wide open. Oh shit, maybe if we're quiet, we can creep away without her noticing us, maybe we could get away-

'Ouch, I've stubbed my foot!' Rin exclaimed. Diane's head snapped towards us, Rin hopping on the spot holding her foot, while Miku's chin was resting on my head. Diane's eyes met mine for a moment. She went red in the cheeks.

'You… _YOU NO GOOD FUCKING BITCHES!'_ She screamed at us. Len turned his heads to us and went bright red in the face.

'Run!' Miku squealed. And so, Rin, Miku and I ran for it, with Diane on our tail.

'GET BACK HERE!' She shrieked. We ran up the stairs, round the corner and into our Geography classroom. We hid in the supply cupboard, even though it was a tight squeeze. The Rin starting laughing, me and Miku joining her laughing fit.

'Oh my God haha, did you see her _face_?' Rin said, clutching her side. Miku wiped tears of laughter away from her eyes and nodded.

'Did you see _Len's face?_' I laughed. Rin nodded.

'It was like a tomato but worse!' She replied. I heard the class door bang open. I turned my head towards the door, and felt my blood run cold.

'WHERE ARE THEY?' Diane shrieked. We all stopped laughing instantly. Diane sounded pissed off. I looked through the crack of the door. Diane was looking under all the desks, while Len had just entered the room.

'Maybe – they – went – inside the next – room.' Len gasped, his eyes lingering the supply cupboard. Our eyes met, Len's eyes widened. Shit. This is _so_ not good.

'What's going on?' Rin whispered.

'Len's seen me.' I said softy. Len looked away and leaned against the wall next into the blackboard. Diane walked up to him, glaring at him darkly.

'Do you honestly think I'm _stupid_?' Diane yelled. Len looked away with a smirk.

'Let's see, if _Gumi_ can do better than you, then yes, you are indeed stupid!' He laughed. Diane punched him in the face. OH THAT IS IT! SHE IS _SO FUCKING __**DEAD!**_ I burst out the cupboard and ran towards Diane.

'YOU'RE DEAD!' I bellowed. She turned to me with a shocked look. I grabbed her by the neck and flung her into the blackboard. Diane looked at me with wide eyes.

'Kura… what are you-?' She gasped. I tightened my grip around her neck. Oh how I would just _love _it if it was just me and here… right now…

'Don't you even _think_ about calling me Kura again, OK?' I growled. She started to cry.

'Sakura, please… _let me go…_' She cried. I let go of her neck and looked at her. For once in her life, she looked really scared. Did I look like this when Akaito grabbed me in the library, did I look so helpless? I grabbed her by the shirt.

'Listen here… if you mess with any of my friends, _Len _in particular, you mess with me. Do ya understand?' I hissed. Diane nodded frantically. I stood up and turned around. Len, Rin and Miku had different expressions on their faces. Rin had a _**"Holy shit that was awesome!" **_expression, whereas Miku had a _**"Holy shit, what the hell?" **_look. But the look on Len's face was horrible… he looked at me as if I was some kind of freak.

'Sakura… how could you do this… what was the point?' He whispered. I felt my eyes filling with tears. That look in his eyes was slowing ripping my heart to pieces.

'***Watashi... Watashi... Watashi ga shite ita... Watashi wa kore o okonau ni shite ita**!' I cried. Then I ran out the room. I don't know where I'm going, and I don't care. I just gotta keep running. I ran into the girls toilets and closed the door with a bang. This is it, Len hates me now. I checked all the cubicles. I was alone. I crouched in the corner, crying.

'****Kare wa watashi o kiratte...**' I whispered to myself.

_How do you know that?_ A little voice said in my head.

_What if Len doesn't hate you? _The little voice asked. The voice laughed.

_Pathetic. At this rate, Len'll choose Diane over you any day._

'*****Damare!**' I cried, covering my ears. This is it, I've gone mad. No doubt about it. I've gone mad. My dad's never at home anymore… poor little Dylan's got blocked bowels and my mom…_ Mom… _

_She's a good as dead. _The voice sneered. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I look like a wreck; my eyes were red, I was starting to get dark circles around my eyes, I was pale, _too_ pale. I wiped the tears away from my eyes. I've got something positive: Len turned Diane down. He says he loves me. That's a good thing… right?

"_Your nothing compared to me._"

Those words… they sound so familiar… Ah yes, I remember now.

In middle school, Diane and I had a crush on the same boy. He was an exchange student from London; all the girls were crazy about him. This was before I found out about Vocaloid. His name was Shane. I was going to ask him out, but then Diane said what she said and asked him out instead. He dumped her after two weeks, and she's been having boyfriends nonstop ever since.

Anyway, Len still loves me. But… what if… what if he starts to fall for Diane after what I've done? Would he do something like that?

_You've finally, caught on?_ The voice laughed, _Admit it, you're nothing but second-best._

I looked at the mirror, but then I saw Len and Diane, holding hands, laughing at me, sneering at me, mocking me…

'******Watashi wa, jizen no saku de wa nai!**' I screamed. I punch the mirror hard. The glass shattered.

I screamed again.

* * *

Notes 1 - 4:

* = **_I... I... I had too... I had to do this!_**

** = _**He hates me...**_

*** = _**Shut up!**_

**** = _**I am not second best!**_

_**

* * *

**_Note 5 : You know in the last chapter when Len was in the Music room. Some Music rooms usually have semi sound proof doors right? Sakura, Rin and Miku could hear everything that was going on in there, couldn't they? Len had left the door slightly open _on purpose_. I think you know why though xD


	20. She Was Faking It

**PEOPLE OF THE FANFICTION UNIVERSE! Hi :3**

**Well, as promised, here's one new chapter, even though I had to force myself to writing it (never let a toddler come near your work, they'll know how to delete your work ¬.¬)**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

'Kura-chan, wait up!' Rin called, running after Sakura. I was literally stunned speechless. I didn't know that Sakura could be so… incredible. I mean, I'd never thought she'd do that. Len went over to Diane and crouched next to her.

'Are you alright?' He asked. Diane nodded. I was about to go over to her… but then she was smirking at me deviously when Len wasn't looking. I felt my insides boil. Diane was faking being hurt. That little… ugh, no Miku, whatever you, you must keep your cool, and please, for the love of all that is good, _please_ Miku, just don't-

'You _fucking bitch_!' I said.

… **-sigh-** just don't _swear_. Len and Diane looked up at me.

'Miku, w-what are you talking about?' Diane stuttered.

'You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about.' I barked.

'Miku, what are you -?' Len asked.

'I'm talking about how that _bitch_,' I yelled, pointing at Diane. 'Has been able to somewhat manipulate you so fucking easily!'

'I'm not manipulating anyone-' Diane said defensively.

'Yes you bloody well are! You're trying to make Sakura look like the bad guy! You're making it out as if she tried to kill you!' I shrieked. Diane stood up, Len looking up at her on the floor.

'That's because she _fucking_ did!' She screamed. _I've gotcha now._

'Well, it's _obvious _that she didn't hurt you, seeing that you can scream like that.' I said, crossing my arms. Diane went red.

'W-well, ya see, I-I…' She stuttered.

'Baka, you're not hurt at all _are_ you? Sakura's been trying to get on with you and be nice to you ever since school started. And what do you do to repay her? You act like a fucking cow and treat her like shit! I thought you were being bitchy because you felt bad about being mean to her, but now I know that you're a cold-hearted slut!' I yelled. I stormed out the classroom seething. The corridors were deserted (where does everyone go, besides from the damn cafeteria?), so it'll be easy to find Rin and Sakura right?

… _**I COULDN'T HAVE BEEN MORE WRONG!**_

This place is too fucking big! But, I did find them eventually. They were in the girls toilets.

**

* * *

Rin's POV**

I was walking towards Sakura slowly. Sakura was facing the wall, crying. One of the mirrors was broken.

'Kura-chan, are you OK?' I asked.

'Don't worry, Rin, I'm fine.' Kura replied. She was holding her right arm with her left arm. I placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me. She had a small cut underneath her left eye. I turned her round, and felt my insides go cold. Her right arm was covered in blood until it was halfway between her hand and her elbow. I opened my mouth to speak.

'What the _fuck_ happened?' Miku shrieked. Wait, am I hearing right? Did Miku Hatsune, the good one out of all of us, have just actually… _sworn_? Miku was standing next to me within seconds, grabbing Kura's arm. Kura was looking at the broken mirror.

'I went a little bit mad.' She whispered. I looked at the ruined mirror. Some of the pieces were missing, but it was mainly cracked. She was smiling softly.

'I didn't know I could be strong enough to actually break the mirror. I was expecting to at least bruise my knuckle, or a few cracks in the mirror. Now I've ruined my outfit.' Kura said. She laughed a little. She is right though, she has ruined her outfit. She was wearing a pearly white long sleeved shirt with blue jeans. Miku rolled up her right sleeve and looked at the cut. I had a quick peek at it, even though, blood makes me kinda woozy. It wasn't really deep, but it wasn't a scratch either. There was one good thing: it'd stopped bleeding, so I didn't faint (which is quite embarrassing). Miku went into one of the cubicles and brought out a giant wad of tissue.

'Rin put some cold water on that please.' She said, passing me the tissue. I looked at Miku, but she gave me a _**"Don't ask, just do it or your fucking dead"**_ look. So, wanting to live, I did what she asked me to do. She took it off me and started cleaning the wound on Kura's arm. I sat on the counter next to one of the sinks.

'What did you mean by _"I had to do this"_ Kura-chan?' I asked. Kura shrugged her shoulders.

'Well, I had to attack on Diane. I've known that girl for years. Once she makes the first move, she'll keep on hitting and kicking and biting and anything else she can think of, and the last thing I want is Len to get hurt. But I didn't mean to hurt her.' She replied.

'You _didn't _hurt her. She was fucking acting it out. I caught her out. Rin, remember that time when Tei nearly strangled me to death?' Miku asked. I shivered. Tei was a _little bit _pissed off because Miku gave Len a one-arm hug.

'Yeah, it wasn't a pleasant sight to see.' I replied.

'I couldn't talk for ages could I? She almost crushed my windpipe. Diane however, was able to scream her head off at me. Obviously wasn't hurt now, was she?' Miku scoffed, throwing the tissue in the bin. She grabbed some more and wrapped it around Kura's arm.

'It's not much, but it'll do for the rest of the day.' Miku said with a small smile. Kura smiled back.

'Thanks Miku, I owe ya one.' She said.

'No biggie. Just, next time, don't break the mirror. You've got seven years of bad luck now.' Miku laughed. Kura went pale slightly.

'Shit.' She whispered. Miku stopped laughing.

'What's wrong?' She asked.

'The last thing I need at the moment is bad luck! Not now… not with my mom…' Kura said, covering her face with her hand.

'We found out about my mom's condition. She's got lung cancer, and things aren't looking good for her either. She's too weak to even speak, let alone having to go through fucking chemotherapy. And my mom, I don't understand how she got it… She's not even a smoker, and she keeps healthy, I don't understand at all!' She sobbed. Miku and I exchanged looks with each other. That explains it, the constant phone calls to her dad, not concentrating in some of our classes. Miku put an arm around Kura's shoulder.

'She'll be fine. My grandma Mimi had lung cancer, and she's better now.' Miku said. Miku smiled slightly.

'You know what I do when I'm down or worried about something?' She asked. I looked at her. I've never seen Miku down or worried about anything. Kura looked up at her, her cheek soaked with tears.

'What do you do?' She asked. Miku grabbed her hand and grabbed mine. She smiled again.

'Why don't the three of us go to the Music room, we have a free period after lunch anyway.' Miku said.

* * *

Note :

In this chapter, these are the first times in Miku's life that she's sworn.

Miku is right: Sakura _didn't _hurt Diane. You know when Sakura grabbed Diane's neck, she grabbed it _lightly_, which is why she said **I tightened my grip** because Diane would've been able to escape. Just making it clear that Sakura isn't completely evil xD


	21. Akaito's Gang

**HEYYY, how it goin? This chapter is a bit of a crap chapter, cuz i had no ideas and all :P**

* * *

**Len's POV**

'Len listen-' Diane said, touching my shoulder. I twitched it away.

'Why? Why do you enjoy doing this?' I asked. Diane walked in front of me.

'Listen, you saw what Akiyama did. She tried to kill me for fucks sake!' She exclaimed. I walked past her, making my way towards the door. Diane put her hand on it.

'Do you think you can make things better?' She cried. I pulled the door open and walked out. Why does this kind of thing always happen to me? Why do I seem to be the one to always cause the most heartbreak? I reached outside when the bell had just gone. Well, I've got a free period anyway, might as well relax for a bit. I sat on the ground, leaning against the tree trunk. I closed my eyes. It's really warm today, even though it's supposed to be autumn. I felt my head go heavy, and I was starting to fall asleep within minutes. I was nearly in a deep sleep… until…

'HEY LEN, ARE YA BREATHING? _WAKE UP!_' Kaito yelled, shaking my shoulders. He… has got… a very loud voice. I opened my eyes.

'Dude, calm down OK, Len's still alive.' Jack said. Kaito stopped shaking me and pulled me up.

'You gotta see this!' He said excitedly. He started dragging me into the school. It took me a while to realize that he was dragging me to Music.

'Why are we here?' I asked. Kaito looked at Jack, who smiled deviously. I swear, he's like the boy version of Rin. We reached the class.

'Look Len.' Jack grinned. I looked through the glass on the door. And felt my insides go like jelly. Sakura was singing into a microphone, her hair floating around her. But… she's got a different outfit on now. She's wearing a black and lilac checkered dress; she even changed her shoes to black pumps.

'She looks…' I couldn't find the right word to describe her; all the words that I could think of were an understatement: beautiful, radiant, angelic. The door creaked open slightly, but Sakura didn't notice actually.

'_Ooshi de yo namida no ni da darou.__Boku ni wa iru ka kiga seii tai.__Ooshi de yo iki kumi moshitara.__Kotto de mada sareka shuu moukeru.' _She sang. Her voice was so… beautiful.

'What's this song called again, I forget.' Kaito said sheepishly.

'It's "Skeleton Life", it's one of Rin's songs.' Jack replied. I closed the door softly.

'Well, well, well. It seems that _somebody_ has a crush on my sister Rin.' I laughed. Jack gave me a little shove, red in the face.

'No I don't, thank you very much!' He said.

'Then why did ya ask me what Rin's favourite type of jewellery is?' Kaito said. Jack hit his head with his palm.

'Kaito… you are _so_… fucking dead.' He growled. Kaito chuckled slightly.

'Hey, you can tease him about how he has a crush on Miku.' I pointed out. Jack looked up.

'Oh yeah, I forgot about that. So, how's the love note coming along?' He snickered.

'Len! Why did you say something like _that_ for?' Kaito cried.

''Cause I'm evil and I enjoy picking on ya, that's why.' I replied. Jack laughed.

'What's little brother laughing at this time?' Akaito sneered. Oh fucking fantastic. I turned around to see him with his own little gang of guys who I don't know (and don't wanna know). Akaito looked through the window, and blushed. Wait, he actually _blushed_?

'Shit, Sakura looks downright _sexy_. Hey guys,' Akaito said, beckoning the gang over to him. 'Have ya seen the size of her tits?' One of them, with blonde hair with black streaks, smiled.

'Yeah, wonder if she's dating anyone. I prefer that green haired chick, the one sitting in the corner with the mini-skirt. She looks like she could cope with a bit of a banging-' His words were cut off. Kaito had aimed a punch at him which hit him full on in the face.

'HEY!' Akaito roared. He made a grab for Kaito. I kicked Akaito in the shins and he fell over. I felt a blow at the back of my head. I looked up to see Jack punching the guy in the face. I stood up, facing Akaito. He grinned.

'Maybe it'll be more fun with little Miss Sakura to join us, eh?' He laughed. I made to grab him, but the blonde guy jumped on top of me. Akaito opened the door.

'Hey girlies, if you wanna see Len look like a twat, then come out!' He yelled. Within seconds, Sakura came out. She glared at Akaito.

'Tell your goons to leave them alone!' She yelled. Akaito grinned, and put one of his arms around her shoulder.

'I will if you agree to be my girlfriend. Go on, say yes and I'll never harm a single harm on this pretty boy's head.' He said. Sakura pushed him away.

'Then _I'll _do something about this myself.' She said. The guy on top of me laughed.

'And what are you gonna do?' He sneered. He punched me in the face, and I felt something _pop_. Sakura grabbed the guy's hair and ripped a chunk out. He screamed and got off me. Sakura bent down and helped me up.

'Are you OK?'She asked. I could only nod at her. Wow, she really _is _amazing.

'Your nose is bleeding.' She said in a matter of fact tone. I wiped the blood away. Then I noticed that Sakura had a wound on her right arm. It was bleeding as well, and pretty badly too. She noticed me staring at it. She covered her hand with it and smiled at me.

'Come on, let's take you guys to the school nurse.' She said. She gave all of Akaito's gang a good kick in the balls (she told me that it was her signature move). Akaito looked as if he wanted to kill me.


	22. I Promise You

**I don't know whether or not I should make Kaito's POV a regular one like the others, or a rare one or just the one off. So leave me a review on what you thing I should do, OK?**

**

* * *

Kaito's POV**

I have now decided that I like Sakura-chan. I stood up, swaying a little bit. I felt someone fling their arms around me.

'_Baka!_ What the hell were you thinking?' Miku cried into my chest. I laughed a little, making Miku look up at me giving me evils.

'It's _not_ funny Kaito,' she said, thumping me in the chest. 'You could've gotten seriously hurt! Why did you even join in the fighting?' _Maybe because that sick bastard who worships Akaito wanted to bang you_, I thought to myself. She grabbed my hand.

'I'm taking you to the school nurse.' Miku said sternly, dragging me along the corridor. As she was dragging me along, all I could think of was _she's holding my hand, she's holding my hand… SHE'S HOLDING MY FUCKING HAND…_ Heh, yeah, it's so not obvious I have a crush on her (¬.¬)… Miku looked at me and tilted her head slightly.

'Are you alright?' She asked.

'Err…yeah, why?' I asked. Miku giggled.

'Well, your face has gone bright red.' She replied. I bowed my head to hide the redness, and Miku giggled again. I heard a door opening, obviously we were already there. I looked up. The school nurse, Miss Bayard, is to be honest, a complete slut. Well, the way she wears her uniform, she looks like a slut. She wears her top with a few of the top buttons undone so you can nearly see her bra, and her skirt is like a fucking _belt_, it's that short.

'Oh great, have you got in a fight too eh?' She sighed. She pointed to a bed.

'You can sit there. Hatsune, would you mind looking after him for me?' Miss Bayard asked.

'… But, where are you going?' Miku asked. But Miss Bayard had opened her door to her office.

'I'm going on my break! See ya.' She said, closing the door behind her. Miku hit her head with her palm and muttered something about "stupid slut" under her breath. I sat on the bed watching Miku get some cotton wool and some of that alcohol thing. She was wearing a teal green sleeveless shirt and a black mini skirt with a bejewelled belt and grey boots. She sat on the bed next to me, dabbing the cotton wool with the alcohol, and ice pack next to her.

'This may sting a little.' She said, wiping the side of my head. I yelled out in pain. Sting a _little? _It fucking kills!

'I told you it'd sting.' Miku said impatiently. When the pain stopped eventually, she placed the ice pack on the other side of my head.

'Len, keep still-' Sakura exclaimed.

'Well it's not my fault that it stings though is it?' Len asked.

'Len just shut up for five minutes and let me clean the damn thing!' Sakura groaned.

'Ouch, Sakura stop trying to hurt me!' Len exclaimed.

'I'm _not _trying to hurt you; I'm trying to look after you- _WOAH!_' Sakura shrieked. Len yelled out. Miku peeked through the curtain. I peeked through. And I laughed out loud. Sakura had fallen on top of Len on the bed; Len was red in the face.

'Getting a little bit frisky don't ya think Len?' I snickered. Miku flicked me on the forehead and closed the curtains, and hugged me again.

'Don't do anything so reckless again, OK?' She whispered. I hugged her back.

'I'll never do it again.' I said. The smell of her hair was really sweet as I stroked it. It smelt a lot like strawberries.

'Miku…' I said.

'Yeah…?' She asked.

'Would you… I mean, if you wanna… would you… like to be my girlfriend?' I asked. She let go of me and stared at me with wide eyes. _Shit._ OK, that's it, it's gonna be a no.

'I'd love to.' That's it. I knew she's say no- Wait _what?_

'What?' I asked. Miku said _yes_, she actually said yes to _me?_

'I'd love to be your girlfriend, silly.' Miku giggled, holding my hand.

**

* * *

Sakura's POV**

WOOOO! Miku and Kaito are dating. Well at long fucking last… haha. I finished cleaning a cut on Len's cheek when Len grabbed my arm.

'Now I need to clean your cut.' He said. He grabbed the alcohol and poured it on some cotton wool. He dabbed it at my wound. It killed; literally I thought he was severing my arm off. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop me from screaming.

'You're good with dealing with pain.' Len laughed. I laughed shakily.

'Yeah, well, I'm not gonna give into some like this- _YIOUCH_!' I yelled. Len got a bandage and wrapped my arm in it.

'There, now you don't have to worry about it anymore.' He said. I blushed a little.

'Thanks… Len-kun.' I muttered. Len blushed.

'No problem.' He said. I went in my pocket and looked at my pocket watch. Oh wait, it died on me a few minutes ago… _Great._

'Stupid watch had to die on me now.' I grumbled. Len looked at it.

'Why don't you buy a new watch?'He asked.

'Well, I'm trying to save some money for a particular pocket watch.' I replied.

'And that is?' Len asked.

'The little pocket watch off _Pandora Hearts_.' I replied. Len stared at me.

'I didn't know they sold those.' He said.

'Yup, I'd love to have one. But it would be even better if it could play _Lacie_.' I said.

'Play a whatawhat?' Len asked. I shook my head at him and got my iPod out. I unlocked it and went in my music section pressed the name _Lacie_. The melody started to play instantly.

'This is called _Lacie_. It's come from the pocket watch when you open it.' I explained.

'Well, I'll buy one for ya.' Len said. I giggled.

'Promise me then.' I laughed. Len grabbed my hand and looked me straight in the eye.

'I promise you I will buy that pocket watch for you.' He said.


	23. Blunt Blackmail

**Wanna know why I havent updated in a while? Homework and being ill. Yup. I have more important things to attend to. And ive been ill since Monday... but mummy dearest made me go to school ((¬,¬))**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

'Come on Jack,' I said, hands on my hips as one of Akaito's goons ran off with a broken nose (thanks to me xD). 'You need to see the school nurse now.' Jack leaned against the wall.

'I'm fine, it's only a little cut.' He said calmly.

'So, you having a slash that like across your face is little?' I asked darkly. **–facepalm-** This is… is really… stubborn. Why, for the love that is all pure and fucking good, did he have to be so God damn fucking cute though?

'Oh wow, Jack, you're so _brave_.' One girl said, literally drooling over him. Some other girls started crowding around him, fawning over him. He had a smile on his face, his cut bleeding slightly. Huh, looks like he doesn't need my help anymore. I turned away and made my way to the nurse's office alone to see how Len and Kaito are doing. I could still here the girls going gaga over him. I don't act like that, they're only acting like sad bastards because he's got muscles…and… he's actually quite pale, but it suits him… and his eyes are just so beautiful… his hair is never dull, it's always shiny and smooth… and… and… OH MY FREAKING GOD IM ACTING LIKE THOSE OTHER GIRLS! _Weh_, I don't wanna go like jelly around him, this can_not_ be happening to me ((TT_TT)).

'Pull yourself together, Rin. He's just a guy.' I told myself. Yeah, he's a no good, self-centred, airheaded… irresistibly adorable… tall, slender... I felt someone tap my shoulder.

'Why did ya walk off from me?' Jack asked. I carried on walking (well, speed walking to be precise), but I made my way to the outside.

'Oh, so you actually noticed me, huh?' I snarled.

'Of course I did-'

'So you weren't paying attention to the many girls worshipping you then?' I asked, walking faster.

'Well, it's hard _not _to notice them, especially seeing that there were some hot girls.' Jack replied. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face Jack. He looked like he thought it was all a stupid little joke.

'Well go back then; go back to those stupid girls and the _Jack Hulse is so Cute_ fan club! See if I fucking care!' I said loudly. I turned back around and broke into a run. Jack called after me, but I just kept running. OK, I'm just gonna be blunt when I say this: I guess I have a crush on Jack, and I'm jealous of how those other girls can get so damn close to him. I reached outside and I leaned against the tree trunk. Then I heard voices. One of those voices belonging to Johnson.

**

* * *

Alexis's POV**

'Alexa, Alexis. I need you to do somethin for me.' Diane said, sitting on the grass. Alexa sat next to her, looking at her with expecting eyes. I however, stayed standing up.

'Well, what is it then?' I asked.

'I need you two to distract Akiyama for a while.'

'Why?' I asked. Diane gave out a cold laugh.

'So I can Len realize that he should be dating me than that bitch.' She replied in a sickly sweet voice.

'No. I'm not doing it.' I said. Alexa looked at me like I'd gone mad.

'Listen, Alexis. You wouldn't like it if I told the whole school about your mom's… problem now, would you?' Diane said, picking up a daisy from the ground and twirling it in her fingers. Alexa went pale.

'D-Diane…' She stuttered. I clenched my fists.

'You wouldn't even dare… you haven't even got the nerve.' I growled. Diane stood up and glared at me.

'I would be _more_ than happy to tell the school that… what was it… oh yeah, that your mom's a suicidal freak?' She sneered.

'She is not a fucking…' I stopped talking and took several deep breaths.

'I've told you before; she's just… not right in the head, she sees things different from you and me. What you're saying is bullshit.' I said. Diane laughed.

'Oh come _on_, who would believe someone like you, a helpless foster child brat, over _moi, _the principal's daughter?' She sneered. I didn't reply.

'I don't care what you do; just get her away from Len.' Diane said.

'But he likes Sakura, Di.' Alexa said. Diane glared at her.

'Well, we're gonna make him realize that he needs to date _me_, and-'

'But he's invited her to his party and asked her to be his girlfriend. So he'd have a crush on her obviously.' Alexa said.

'So? He was probably too nervous to ask me.' Diane said, flicking her hair. I smiled to myself.

'Maybe he's _scared_ of your face.' I laughed. Diane turned to me, nostrils flaring.

'Like he'd ever, go out with you!' Diane yelled.

'Maybe not, but if he won't date me, he'll _definitely _avoid you.' I snapped back. I don't care if Diane hates me anymore; I've had enough of living in her fucking shadow.

'I couldn't agree with you more.' A voice said. I turned my head. Rin was walking from behind the tree.

**

* * *

Diane's POV**

What the fuck is _she_ doing here?

'Can I ask, why _are_ you friends with her anyway?' Rin asked, leaning against the tree next to Alexa. Alexa jumped up and stood next to me.

'Get lost, Kagamine, if you know what's good for ya!' She said. Rin laughed.

'Oh wow, I'm so _scared_, Alexa. I'm shaking in my sneakers.' She said. She walked closer towards me, her eyes glistening.

'So, you're blackmailing these two to be your friends? Wow, you must be really _desperate_ to have friends.' She laughed.

'Who said I was blackmailing them. You have no proof!' I said darkly with clenched fists. Rin rolled her eyes at me (cheeky bitch) and turned to Alexis.

'Listen, you used to be friends with Kura right?' She asked.

'Yeah.' Alexis replied shortly.

'Why did you choose to stay friends with this bitch?' Rin asked. She. Did. Not. Just. Call. Me. A. _Bitch._

'Because Akiyama's… err… she's… I dunno…' Alexa said, scratching her head. Rin held her hand out.

'Kura misses you guys a lot. She talks about you all the time, about all the good times you had.' She said with a small smile. Now that is a load of bullshit.

'Really, she actually misses us?' Alexis whispered, taking a small step forward. Rin smiled even more.

'Come on, you three can catch up with each other if you want.' She said. Alexis started walking towards her.

'Get back here, who gave you permission to go off with that skank!' I yelled. Alexis stopped walking. She turned her head and glared at me.

'Diane, do me a favour. Get a fucking life.' Alexis snapped. Then she and Rin walked off from me and Alexa. Oh that is it.

She's stealing all the boys off me.

She's stolen Alexis off me.

I swear, Sakura Akiyama… you will _pay_.]

**

* * *

Fun Facts:**

1) Alexis is the gothic twin, but she is the twin that sticks up for herself and is good

2) Diane's is jealous because all of the boys are paying attention to Sakura (hehehe)

3) And Rin has a knack for eavesdropping :3


	24. Friends Like Before

**Hey, remember me? It's been a while**

**...**

**4 days to be exact.**

**I didn't forget, I didn't lose it, and I was bothered to carry on. But, I have _the bug_ :o, so you're very lucky indeed to get this haha**

**

* * *

Sakura's POV**

We all left the nurse's office; Miss Bayard kicked us out because we were "making too much noise in a place for those who need to rest"… daft cunt. Len and I were talking about what piece we were gonna play in Music while Kaito and Miku were staying quiet.

'Why so quiet you two?' I asked, turning my head towards. They both blushed.

'Huh? Oh, it's nothing Sakura-chan…' Kaito mumbled. Miku went a little bit pinker. I took a closer look at them. He was holding Miku's hand.

'Oh my god, that is so_ kawaii~_!' I giggled. Miku went even redder.

'Sakura-chan, would you please just stop doing that for five minutes!' She begged. I laughed. Then I saw Jack walking towards us frowning a little, he had a cut on his face.

'Any of you guys seen Rin anywhere around here?' He asked.

'No, I thought she would be with you.' Len said frowning. Jack put his hand behind his head.

'Shit. Heh… yeah, about that…' Jack mumbled. Oh fucking great.

'What did you do to her?' I sighed. Jack looked appalled.

'What? _Why,_ do you think that I would do something wrong to Rin?' He asked. I rolled my eyes at him. I'm gonna give you a few _**Fun Facts**_ about Jack Hulse: I've known him since elementary, he's a constant flirt, and he has a brain of a sieve. Miku shook her head at him.

'Because it's damn obvious she has a crush on you, baka.' Miku replied.

'Where did she go anyway?' I asked.

'She ran off outside a few minutes ago actually.' Jack replied.

'And you didn't think to follow her?' I asked.

'… Err… well… No…' Jack bowed his head. **–Facepalm– **Why do I even fucking bother with this boy?

'Well, might as well go find her.' I said. We went outside, she wasn't there. We went into the Chemistry lab (Rin has a knack for wanting to make explosive experiments) but she wasn't there either. We went in the Music class, but she wasn't in there. We went into our homeroom, but she wasn't in there (seeing that a load of hot Senior dudes were in there. One of them even winked at me** (giggle)**). We even went into the _library _(yes, we were freaking out at this point of time), but she wasn't even in there. Ugh, where is she?

'Let's try outside again.' Len suggested. We went outside just to see if she was out there again, and guess what? Yup, she wasn't there.

'Good going, Jack, we've lost Rin!' Miku groaned, lying on the grass. Kaito lied next to her. Aww~ they're so _cute_ together. I sat on the grass, and Len sat next to me. Jack leaned against the tree.

'Maybe _she'll_ find _us_.' He said hopefully, grinning. Miku and I glanced at each other. By the look on her face, we were thinking the same thing. We turned our heads towards him.

'…**Orokana purikku**.' We said in unison. Len and Kaito laughed.

'_Oroka_- what the fuck are you two saying?' Jack asked miserably. Miku and I looked at each other and giggled.

'Kura-chan, look who I've got with me now, you'll never guess who!' Rin yelled. I turned my head.

'Where the hell have you been-' I stopped talking. Rin wasn't alone. She was walking with someone else. _Alexis._

… OK what the fuck is going on?

'Rin don't make me do this.' Alexis said, trying to walk away. Rin had her hand around her wrist and was dragging her towards us.

'Come on, you agreed to do this.' Rin said determinedly. Agreed to do what?

'Who's that?' Kaito asked, sitting up. Miku sat up as well.

'It's one of those twins that follow Diane around everywhere she goes.' She replied darkly. I stood up.

'Kura-chan, Alexis has something to say to you.' Rin said. Alexis was looking at her feet, fidgeting a little bit.

'I'm sorry. For being a bitch and going off with Diane.' She muttered. I tilted my head a little. Wow… I was not actually expecting that.

'Oh- err, it's OK.' I said. Alexis looked up at me, and for the first time, she looked as if she was going to cry.

'It's been so _hard_ Sakura. She knows about my mom.' She said softly. My eyes widened. It's not hard to know who the "she" was. Tears started flowing down Alexis's cheeks.

'Hey,' I said, pulling her into a hug, 'don't cry Al. Everything's gonna be OK, I'll make sure she won't bully ya.' Alexis looked at me; her eyes were red and puffy.

'R-Really, e-everything's g-gonna b-be O-OK?' She sobbed. I nodded.

'I promise.' I said. The bell rang out, time for Music class.

'Come on you guys, let's go before Fawn has a temper tantrum at us like the last time we were late.' Rin said. I laughed.

**

* * *

Alexis's POV**

I can't believe Rin made me go to Sakura. Well, it wasn't like I had a choice: it was either I'd go and apologize, or she's break my legs. And she sounded pretty serious about it too. Sakura nudged my ribs with her elbow.

'Are you alright, Alexis?' She asked. I nodded. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. We weren't enemies anymore. We were friends again, like before. Now that I think about it, why didn't I stay friends with Sakura in the first place? Oh yeah, Diane said if I tried to be buddy-buddy with Sakura then she'd tell everyone about Mom's condition. I saw Diane and Alexa glaring at us when we entered the Music class. It's weird, seeing your twin look as if she would love nothing more than to burn you alive on a spit roast and rip your head off. I sat down next to Sakura just as Fawn came in the room.

'Akiyama, go to the piano. All of you will be performing your piece, and Akiyama is an example to what you _should_ actually attempt to do.' Fawn said, sitting down. Sakura got up.

'Wish me luck.' She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Note:

For the Japanese parts, I've been using Google translate.

**Orokana purikku **means "stupid prick"

And I'm gonna be late for school :3


	25. Rorrim Noitcelfer

**I've actually missed doing this :3 Leave a review, be it good/bad/ugly you name it, I WANT IT**

* * *

**Len's POV**

Our music homework was to bring a piece of music to play on the piano, which, unfortunately, I didn't do much of (It's like, half of the song _**Magnet**_… Rin hasn't done any). Sakura walked over and sat at the piano, bringing out a sheet of paper. Some people were still muttering, but Ms. Fawn was giving us all death glares, so we quietened down a bit more;

'I didn't know Sakura could play the piano. She never told me.' I muttered to Alexis. She nodded.

'Yeah, she's been playing piano for at least seven years now.' She whispered. Wow, _seven years?_ Sakura cleared her throat a little. Then she started playing the piano.

It was beautiful. How is she always good at everything she does?

'Oh my goodness, she's playing _**Cantarella**_.' Miku breathed. Even Rin seemed to be paying attention. I found myself singing along to it softly.

'_**Tatoeba**__**fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete, **__**tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresou**__._' I sung to myself. The lyrics didn't fit with the timing of the music for some reason. Rin looked at me with a devilish smirk on her face.

'Oh, so Len-kun, you want to… _violate her by the scent of your mixing sweats~?'_ Rin sang. She yelped in pain, Miku glaring at her. Obviously, Miku gave her a good kick under the table for me. This is why I like Miku a lot.

'Don't be mean, Rin-chan. We know how much you'd like to be violated by Jack.' Miku snickered. Rin's cheeks flared up instantly.

'Bet you can't wait to be violated by Kaito.' Rin snapped back. Miku blushed. While they bickered softly to themselves about being violated by random guys sweat ((¬.¬) God help me when Rin gets a boyfriend), I carried on listening to Sakura playing the piano. She looked in the zone, her eyes were even closed, opening occasionally to glance at the music sheet, then closing them again.

'I didn't know she could play _**Cantarella**_.' I said to Alexis. She stared at me as if I was going somewhat insane.

'What are you talking about? This isn't _**Cantarella**_. This is _**Rorrim Noitcelfer**_.' Alexis said with a puzzled look on her face.

'Ali-chan. I've sung _**Cantarella**_ loads of times. I'm pretty sure this is it.' Rin said. Alexis shook her head determinedly.

'Nuh-uh, I've heard her sing _**Cantarella**_ before. She actually wrote this song a few months ago. Listen closely.' She said. I listened closely. The more I listened, the more I realized it wasn't _actually_ _**Cantarella**_. The tempo was quicker, and it was more dramatic and louder.

'What _is_ _**Rorrim Noitcelfer**_ anyway?' Rin asked.

'_**Rorrim Noitcelfer**_ is backwards for _**Mirror Reflection**_.' Alexis replied.

'Why do the title backwards?'Miku asked.

'It sounds cooler.' Alexis replied defiantly.

'And _**Rorrim Noitcelfer**_ was a…?'I asked.

'It's a song that Sakura wrote in June. She said she had a dream about her reflection being her only friend, how it just those two in the world, no-one else. She said she thought it would be a good song.' Alexis replied. Well, it has a good storyline to it. Sakura finished the song on a single note, grabbed her music sheet and stood up. Everyone gave her a round of applause… well, except for Diane and Alexa. Sakura sat back down next to me.

'Oh God, I fucked it all up halfway!' She groaned, banging her head on the table.

'How did you?' Rin asked, aghast.

'I pressed the wrong fucking piano key just after the rest!' Sakura replied furiously.

'I think you need to watch your language, Miss Akiyama.' Ms. Fawn said from behind. Sakura looked at her calmly.

'Yes, Ms. Fawn. I completely understand.' She said soothingly, her eyes darkening. Ms. Fawn glared at her and then walked over towards the blackboard.

'Mr. Kagamine, it is your turn to perform.' She said, sitting at her desk. Oh fucking fantastic. I got up out from my seat, grabbed my music book and walked over to the piano.

* * *

**Diane's POV**

I felt goosebumps all over my arms when Len started playing the piano. He looked so calm, he looked so cool, and he looked so… so God damn hot! When he finished, Ms. Fawn smiled a little.

'Not bad, could be a little bit longer.' She said. Len got his book, stood up and sat down next to _her_. That little bitch. I really do hate her now. She was talking to Len enthusiastically.

'… I can't wait for the party!' Akiyama said. Len laughed.

'Yeah, neither can I to be honest.' He said. Akaito kept glancing at Akiyama a few times.

'Damn it, why doesn't she love me?' He asked miserably.

'Because, you're not the boy lolita. If you were, it would be a completely different situation.' I replied. Five minutes until school's over. A week's vacation in five minutes… why won't time fucking hurry up?

'I'm not gonna look like a twat.' Akaito growled.

'… Did you just say "twat"?' Alexa asked.

'Yeah I did, why?' Akaito said, puzzled.

'Well, isn't that… ya know… the British way of swearing?'

'Well **_excuussee_** me, princess.' Akaito sneered. I kicked him in the shins, shutting him up instantly. This guy is majorly cute and all, but he is really starting to piss me off with saying _**"Well excuussee me, princess"**_ all the time.

'So, is it a deal? We're going to the mall after school?' Rin asked. Whoa, wait a minute. What did she just say?

'Yup, I've brought my wig with me to wear. And your spare wig as well.' Miku replied.

'Thank God i_I_ don't need a wig.' Akiyama laughed. The bell went. Everyone scrambled out of their sheets and rushed out the classroom. Well then. It seems that Hatsune, Kagamine, Len and Akiyama are gonna do a bit of shopping.

'Listen, Alexa.' I said. Alexa look at me with a bright smile

'Yeah, Di, what is it?' She asked.

'We're gonna go the mall. I need to do some… _shopping_.' I said.

* * *

Note:

**_Rorrim Noitcelfer _**is actually a fanfic I've read here a couple of times. I wanted Sakura to play "Cantarella", but then I thought _Let her play her own song_ and **_Rorrim Noitcelfer _**is a good title for a song. It's a good fanfic as well. But there's on catch... it's rated **M :O**


	26. Preparations

If you've noticed that this fanfic's gonna have shorter chapters, it is because i have started a new fanfic on a new account. The account is Akane Ayane or summit like that, and the fanfic is called "Love Is Infinite" which is a Rated M.. **-gasp- **

**

* * *

Sakura's POV**

Miku, Rin, Len and I walked up to our lockers and got our stuff out of them.

'Thanks for having our spare wigs Miku.' Rin said, grabbing a little cardboard box of her. Miku smiled at her.

'No worries.' She laughed. Miku passed a box to Len.

'I hate these things; they always make my head itch.' He grumbled.

'You could've dyed your hair.' I suggested.

'No chance!' Len scoffed. Rin whacked him in the head and started shaking him continuously.

'WHY DOES NOTHING PLEASE YOU?' She wailed. After calming down the dynamic duo, Rin, Miku and I went into the toilets. I would say we all started getting ready, but seeing I was in my spare clothes, I had to wait for them to get changed in the cubicles. It took Rin _twenty_ minutes to get changed into a white tank top and a black mini-skirt. She looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced.

'Ugh, stupid skirt, I hate it. We have to wear things we'd never wear.' Rin grumbled.

'How do you think _I_ feel Rin-chan?' Miku called from one of the cubicles. The door opened, and I swear I was going to piss myself laughing. Miku was wearing a grey baggy shirt and teal green knee-length shorts with white sneakers.

'I'd rather wear what Kura's wearing.' Rin groaned, tugging at her skirt. I stuck my tongue out at her, and Rin splashed me with some water.

'Oh! Cheeky little-' I gasped. Rin giggled, so I splashed her with water. Then we decided to have a mini water fight.

'You two are just like little kids!' Miku exclaimed. _So,_ I and Rin started splashing Miku. Miku-chan was not amused. She was pissed off.

'Lighten up, Kuku.' Rin laughed, taking out a brown-blonde wig.

'Stop calling me Kuku!' Miku exclaimed. I laughed. Rin and Miku put their wigs on. Miku's wig was a black messy bob, and she placed a hat on it. Rin had a dark brown curly wig that reached her chest, and she placed her barrettes in it.

'I _hate_ being famous sometimes. One of these days I'm gonna quit this stupid thing and live a _normal_ life!' Rin grumbled.

'But you're not classed as _normal_ though are you? Once you're in Vocaloid, you can't get out.' A voice said. I jumped. And then, stepping out of one of the cubicles was the pink haired blue eyed Luka Megurine.

'Luka-chan, why do you seem to enjoy brining my good mood down to an all time low?' Rin groaned, banging her head against the wall, which actually looked quite funny.

'I'm just stating the facts. I mean, I joined Vocaloid when I was ten. I'm sixteen now.' Luka said in a matter-of-fact tone. Rin stopped banging her head and glared at Luka.

'Whatever let's go guys.' Rin grunted. She walked out the toilets. Miku and I glanced at each other, and hurried of after her. She was leaning against the wall, looking across at the billboard for auditions for a play.

'Hey, Kura-nii, you think Luka was serious about being stuck in Vocaloid?' Rin asked.

'Don't worry, Rin. You're still a kid. It's when you're over twenty one when they make your life a living hell.' I said. Rin laughed. She picked up her bag from the floor and smiled at us.

'Let's go!' Rin said cheerfully. We all walked out the school, and, not to my surprise, the place was deserted. There was a yellow car outside the school, and a woman with long blonde hair wearing a yellow dress was leaning against it.

'Come on, Len told me you were going shopping.' The woman said. Rin smiled.

'Yeah, do you mind mom?' She asked. WOAH, WAIT A MINUTE! I thought it was Lily **((O.O))**.

'Course not! Just make sure you don't get in trouble.' Rin's mom said. She looked at me for a minute, and then she smiled.

'Ah, you must be Sakura.' She beamed as I approached her. She pulled me into a bone-crushing hug (who knew such a skinny woman could be so God damn strong?).

'Len's told me all about you.' Rin's mom muttered. I felt my face go red. Wow, embarrassed much.


	27. The Pocket Watch

**THERE WILL BE BETTER STUFF SOON I PROMISE **

**

* * *

Len's POV**

As I walked out the school, I saw Mom giving Sakura a hug, who happened to be red in the face. _Not a good sign._ I rushed down the school steps. I really do _detest_ this stupid, itchy wig. I wish I could just rip it off my and burn it while pouring acid on it. Mom let go of Sakura and smiled at her.

'Len's really fond of you, talks about you all the time non-stop!' Mom laughed. _Shit_.

'O-oh r-really Mrs. Ka-Kagamine?' Sakura asked, going even redder. Mom nodded.

'Oh yes, it seems that he wants you two to go out-' OK, this is where I draw the fucking line!

'_ER_ _MOM_!' I yelled. Mom looked up at me with a shocked look on her face.

'Oh, hello Lenny, I didn't see you there.' Mom said innocently, smirking at me.

_**SHE LYING, LIES, LIES, LIES, FUCKING LIES! SHE LIES!**_

'Well come on you lot, I need to take ya to the mall.' Mom said cheerfully. We all got in the car, and Mom drove us to the mall.

'Err, just wondering, why am I going with you guys?' I asked.

'Because if you don't then you're sister could be kidnapped and raped while you'd be at home on your Xbox (actually, it's the PS3, **((:P))** beat that).' Sakura said.

'That doesn't make any sense.' I said, frowning a bit.

'Life doesn't make sense either, but when life gives you lemons, you make _lemonade_~' Sakura sang. Err… OK, I'm just gonna smile and nod.

'You've had sugar today haven't you?' Miku asked, edging away from her with a grin on her face.

'Yup, Rin gave me a _giant_ block of chocolate twenty seconds ago.' Sakura giggled. I glanced at Rin who was smirking.

'She says that it makes her hyper. I wanna see if it works or not.' She said, shrugging her shoulders. Oh well this is fantastic –**facepalm- **now Sakura's gone cuckoo hyper. We reached the mall within twenty minutes.

'I'll pick you guys up at five thirty OK?' Mom asked. We all nodded, and she drove off. It was four o'clock. We have an hour and a half to kill.

'OK, where to first?' I asked. Miku and Rin smiled at each other.

'_It's clothes shopping time!_' They squealed. Sakura laughed.

… Girls are so damn complicated. We went around in the clothe shops, where Rin just went mad.

'Look at this top, it's so cute! LIAM (hehe, my other name), give me your wallet, I want these shoes _now_!' Rin commanded her hand outstretched. I said no to her… and was nearly throttled to death. So Miku bought the shoes for her while Sakura was checking I was still breathing. We've only been here for half an hour and Rin and Miku have brought almost everything in every shop we've been in. Sakura wasn't even bothering with looking at the clothes.

'Do you not like shopping?' I asked.

'I like shopping, just not clothes shopping.' Sakura replied blushing a little.

'What do you like buying then?' I asked. Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

'I like old-fashioned things. Ya know things based on the Victorian or Edwardian era. My mom says that it's because I have an old-fashioned mind.' She replied. We walked past a watch store. I didn't realise that Sakura stopped halfway, her eyes wide, staring at the display window.

'Sakura, what's wrong?' I asked. She didn't reply, and she went inside the shop. I followed after her. There were watches of all sizes everywhere: big watches, small watches, gold watches, platinum watches. Sakura was walking towards a glass cabinet. There was a faint melody coming from it.

'It can't be… it just can't be.' Sakura whispered. She rummaged through her bag and brought out her iPod. She unlocked it and pressed the iPod screen. The song _Lacie _started playing.

'Len- I mean, Liam. This is it. This pocket watch, it plays _Lacie_.' Sakura said faintly. She started walking around the shop, so I looked over at the glass cabinet. The pocket watch looked like it was brought out of _Pandora Hearts_ itself. It was already open, so you could hear the song perfectly. I looked at the price. _**$165.99**_ Talk about expensive **((¬.¬))** Sakura walked over towards the front desk, and behind it was a door. There was a little service bell, and Sakura tapped it a few times. The door opened to reveal a pale guy with longish jet black hair and hazel eyes, carrying a few cardboard boxes.

'How may I help ya to-' He didn't finish his sentence. He stared at Sakura with open mouth, and dropped the boxes. Sakura stared back at him with wide eyes.

'Sakura, is that really you?' The guy asked.

'Shane. I thought you went back to London!' Sakura exclaimed. He smiled at her softly.

'I've been thinking about you all the time.' He said. Sakura giggled and blushed.

**I don't like this guy.**


	28. Ikkle Len's Jealous

**OMG, IT TURNS OUT THAT IM ACTUALLY ALIVE! WOOP-WOOP! Sorry I ain't uploaded in a while (I'd say like a week or so, I dunno), I'm working on my other fanfic **_**–evil laughter-**_** It won't be a daily update no more, but I'll try to not leave the fanfic updates for long, promise... I'll try… please don't kill me *hides***

**

* * *

Rin's POV**

'OH, great going Miku now we've lost the pair of them, because of _you_!' I growled. Miku raised her eyebrows at me innocently.

'Wait a minute, _excusez-moi? _You were the one who rushed off to that skateboarding store!' Miku gasped. OK, maybe that part's a _little bit_ true, but it's still Miku's fault. We were retracing our steps to find Len and Kura… not coming along as well as I hope it would. I mentally sighed.

'Maybe they're in there.' Miku suggested, pointing at the watch store that we'd passed. We reached the store. Kura was in there, with a _very_ hot guy with black hair, hazel eyes and a bit of muscle on his arms. Technically, he was downright _hot_. I glanced at Miku, who had gone deep pink in the cheeks.

'_You_ have a boyfriend, ya little flirt.' I snickered. She elbowed me in the ribs with a small smile.

'Hey, that doesn't mean I can't still look at fit guys.' She giggled. We tidied our hair (or to be more precise, our wigs) and walked inside. Wow, the dude was hotter up close. He looked at me and smiled, his teeth were so _perfect_.

'Hey, do ya need any help?' He asked. His voice was even _hotter._

'Err, no thanks. I just came here to find Kura.' I replied. I gave her a fake angry look. She smiled at me.

'Heh, sorry about that, I just had to look at somethin'…' Kura trailed away.

'It's OK Kura-chan.' I laughed. I turned to the hot guy.

'I'm Riley Kendall; I go to Chinatsu High with Kura.' I said my hand outstretched. Mr. Cutey PaTooty here grabbed my hand and shook it. His hands are _ssoooooooooooo_ soft **((:3)).**

'My name's Shane. My mum and I moved over here a few weeks ago. I'm starting Chinatsu after the holidays – or would you call … _vacation_ is it?' He said. Wow, British _and_ clueless. Now that is a definite turn-on (hehehe). Kura giggled like a little girl while Miku said, 'I'm Melissa, but you can call me Mel.' Then I heard a cough, a very _familiar_ cough. Len was standing by a black and white clock; he looked as if he wanted to snap Shane's neck. Awh, ikkle Len-kun's _jealous~_ so cute.

'Oh! I almost forgot. Shane, this is Liam,' Kura said, grabbing Len's hand and pulling him towards her, making him blush. 'He goes Chinatsu with me as well.'

'It's nice to meet you, Liam.' Shane said cheerfully, holding his hand out. Len stared at it coldly, shook it once and looked at a glass case.

'Anyway, can I help ya?' Shane asked.

'Yeah, I noticed that pocket watch plays _Lacie_ **(OMG SHE WATCHED **_**PANDORA HEARTS?**_** I LOVE HER NOW)** over there.' Kura said pointing at the glass case Len was looking at. Shane smiled, went over to the glass case and opened it to reveal an _**EXACT REPLICA OF THE FUCKING POCKET WATCH!**_ It was even playing the melody as well, even though it was closed **((O_O))**

'I made it during the summer holidays. I was thinking about the time when you made me watch it, and I thought it couldn't be much of a challenge. I was very wrong. It took me up until last week to finish it.' Shane said to Kura, handing it to her. She held it carefully in her hand, and it shined in the light.

'Plated in solid gold and on the inside I added my own little thing. My uncle said I couldn't do it.' Shane laughed.

'I've always wanted one of these.' Kura whispered.

'You can have it if ya want.' Shane said. Kura shook her head and handed it back to Shane.

'I don't do robbing off my friends.' She said sternly.

**

* * *

Len's POV**

'What! Kura, you _stupid idiot! YOU CAN'T LET SOMETHING LIKE THIS GO BY, THIS IS YOUR CHANCE, AND YOU ONLY GET ONE SHOT!'_ Rin wailed, shaking her by the shoulders, while Miku stared randomly singing "One Shot" by JLS (I hate that band). Sakura looked at me pleadingly, so I was able to pull Rin off of her.

'Hey look, Rin. There's a smoothie bar!' Miku said, pointing towards an actual smoothie bar.

'And I should care _because…_?'

'They sell _orange smoothies there~_.._. _Oh, is that _Jack_ I see behind the bar, wearing that black shirt?' Miku mused.

'_WHAT?_' I have never seen Rin run so fast whilst grabbing Miku's wrist, who grabbed Sakura's arm.

'You're not getting out of this _that_ easily.' Miku snarled. She pulled Sakura out of the store.

'I'll, err, se ya two later, be nice now!' Sakura called, as Miku dragged her away. I looked at Shane.

'Listen dude I'm gonna give you a piece of advice; don't let Sakura out of your sight, you'll regret it.' He said gravely.

'What are you-?' I asked.

'I had a chance, OK? I had a chance to be in your place. And I blew it.' Shane said.

'What are you talking about?' I asked. Shane frowned at me.

'Aren't… aren't you Sakura's boyfriend?' He asked. _Oh shit_.

'What- no! No, I'm not her boyfriend!' I replied hastily. His eyes glistened. Oh great, way to go Len, talk about giving the prize away. God I'm an idiot **–facepalm-.**

'Well, she seems to be fond of ya… take this.' He handed me the pocket watch.

'I made it for Sakura anyway. I want you to give it to her.'

'Why me though?' I asked.

'Don't you fancy her?'

'"Fancy"?'

'Do you have a crush on her?' Shane asked.

'Maybe I do, maybe I don't.' I replied, though I felt my cheeks go hot.

'It's either a yes or a no.' Shane said impatiently.

'Well then, yeah. I do have a crush on her. What's it to you?' I asked, curious. Why is _he_ so eager to find out that I like Sakura?

'I engraved a little message on the inside of it. Don't look; it's for Sakura's eyes only.' He said.

'It's not anything dirty is it?' I asked. 'Cause I swear, if it's anything rude to Sakura, I'll throttle him, decapitate his head, burn him on a spit roast, pour acid on him while he's still on the fire, and dance on his remains and his ashes.

'No!' Shane replied. I looked at him. Then I felt something around my eyes.

'Guess who?' Sakura laughed. My face went red.

'Sakura, I know it's you.' I said. She moved her hands from my eyes. I turned to face her. She was blushing a little bit.

'Awh, you're no fun. Come on, the smoothies there are _amazing_. And Riley wants you to buy her one.' She gabbled.

'They have sugar in them don't they?' I asked. Sakura giggled.

'_Mmmaaayyybbbeee~_' She sang. I smiled at her.

'I'll be there in a minute, OK?' I said.

'I'll wait outside, Liam-kun.' Sakura beamed. She left the shop with a skip in her step. I turned to face Shane again. She was smiling at Sakura as she left the shop, and I had the strong urge to punch him in the face.

'Take the watch.'

'Are you sure?'

'Hey, if you can make her happy, that's fine with me.' Shane replied.

'Err, OK then. Thanks. See ya later, I guess.' I said, pocketing the pocket watch. I walked out the shop, and Sakura grabbed my arm.

'Come _on_, let's go!' She giggled.


	29. The Usual Smoothie!

**On behalf of _mikanelle-chan_, I've not used those single quotation marks. Gotta keep the fans happy I guess o3o. Alexa's POV is a bit gayish, so ya know -_-"**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

"Rin, calm down, I didn't _know_ he actually worked here." I groaned, while Rin was fiddling with her orange and peach smoothie. She stared at Jack behind the smoothie bar, her eyes watering. Yes, Jack _actually_ worked there, making these delicious tasting smoothies. And now Rin just won't. Stop. Freakin. _Fidgeting_. I must admit, Jack looked cute, but Kaito's still cuter (teehee).

"Miku-nee, I don't feel too good." Rin groaned, going grey.

"Don't hurl on me, OK?" I pleaded. Rin nodded weakly and had a sip from her drink.

"… Rin, what's the matter?" I asked. Rin's eyes flickered towards the smoothie bar. I turned my head. And I had the upmost urge to get a giant machine gun. Jack was flexing what little muscles he had to a girl with short denim shorts, army tank top and flip-flops. And guess who that girl was? That little cow Diane Johnson. Alexa was standing next to her wearing a cute peach pink dress. I strained my ears so that I could hear what they were saying.

"… Oh wow, you've got such good arms Jack." Diane giggled. Jack gave her a flirty smile.

"Thanks babes." He said. _WOAH, WAIT A MINUTE, __**BABES?**_ Since when has he called her _'babes'_? Diane glanced at us for a little while, and then smirked. She turned her head to Jack again.

"I'll have a strawberry smoothie." Diane said casually, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Coming right up, toots." Jack said with a smirk. I turned away to face Rin. And to see Sakura pulling at Len's dark brown wig.

"Will you stop it please?" Len asked.

"No. I'm bored." Sakura laughed. Then she yawned. She sounded like a little cat, even rubbing her eyes like one.

"Sugar rush… running out… so… _tired…_" Sakura yawned. And then she was out like a light. She was snuggling against Len's chest, her mouth open a little, breathing softly. Len went pink in the face, but he smiled at Sakura softly. He placed his hand around Sakura's shoulder, resting his chin on the top of Sakura's head. I made a little heart sign with my hands.

"Piss off." Len snapped. I laughed, and Rin shushed me.

"Kura-chan's still sleeping." She giggled. I giggled softly, Len chuckling a little bit.

"Len-kun, why don't you just ask her out now?" Rin asked, drinking her smoothie. Rin moaned in pain and grabbed her head.

"Lemme guess, you got a brain freeze?" Len asked. Rin nodded meekly and Len laughed. Sakura's eyes shot wide open.

"Brain freezes will take over the world!" She said in a dazed voice. She shook her head a little.

"Ah, I feel _much _better now. Len-kun, you're really _soft_ as well.' Sakura said cheerfully. She went red in the cheeks.

"Err, thanks." Len said with a small smile, cheeks going a soft pink. Sakura stood up.

"I'm gonna get a smoothie." She said. She walked over towards the bar. Jack went up to her, asked her what she wanted.

"The usual if ya don't mind." Sakura replied. '_The Usual_' being an extra large strawberry and caramel smoothie, the smoothie that contains… lots of… sugar… awh shit. Jack made her the smoothie and passed it to her. She walked back with the very large smoothie and a straw. She started sipping from it suddenly, her eyes lighting up. I take it that her sugar rush was starting to take place. She handed her smoothie to Len.

"Try some Len-kun." Sakura giggled. Len laughed and took a sip.

"It's not bad." Len admitted, cheeks going a pale pink. OH HELL NO! Last thing I need is _Len_ on a sugar rush!

"EWWWW! Indirect kissing alert!" Rin snickered. We all laughed. Then I heard some shouting and yelling. Sakura stopped laughing.

"Sakura-chan, what's the matter?" I asked. She didn't reply, her eyes sparkling.

"Shh, listen. Can ya hear that?" Sakura whispered. Len and Rin stopped laughing. Sakura stood up.

"I'll be right back." She gabbled. She rushed off. Rin and I looked at each other for a moment. Len had already gotten up and rushed off after Sakura. I guess that was our note to follow them.

"I wonder what's wrong." Rin said. We rushed off after Len, who was rushing towards a huge crowd of people. We made our way through the crowd. In the centre of it all was Diane and Alexa. Both were red in the face, fists clenched, hair a complete mess. Talk about mayhem, I can never get any peace can I **((¬.¬))**?

* * *

**Alexa's POV**

"What the hell was _that_ for?" Diane shrieked.

"For saying that shit about my mom!" I replied. I still had a chunk of Diane's fake hair in my hand. Diane eyes glistened at me.

"I'm just saying that, maybe your mom _did_ kill your dad." She sneered in a hushed tone, walking towards me.

"She _didn't _kill him. You know as well as I do that he died in the fire." I said coolly, standing my ground, trying to look as calm as I possibly could. To be honest, I was shit scared. Diane had a manic look in her eyes, hands in her pockets.

"Didn't your deranged mom start the fire?" She laughed. Something snapped within me. I lunged at her, slapping her in the face. _Hard_. She was looking at the floor.

"Don't _ever_ call my mom deranged!" I hissed. Diane lifted her head up slowly, and looked at me darkly. Shit, I'm dead. Diane pulled her arm back. The next thing I knew, I was pushed aside by something, falling on the floor. I looked up. Sakura was in front of me, clutching her right arm while wincing.

"Move out of the way!" Diane shrieked. She tried to push past Sakura. But then Sakura grabbed Diane's hand with her left arm. Why was Sakura doing this? There's no point of her doing this anyway.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt someone else for your mistake. She tells you something out of confidence. You use it against her, so she gives you a taste of ya own medicine. I would've done the same to be honest." Sakura said calmly. Diane glared at her, and Sakura let her go. I watched as Diane turned away and stalked from her. Sakura bent down towards me, hand outstretched.

"You need a hand?" She said with a smile. I grabbed it and she pulled me up.

"Are you alright?" A girl with a messy black bob asked frantically. Hmm, that girl looks familiar…

"I'm fine." Sakura replied. Then a boy and a girl with dark brown hair came up to her.

"I think we should go." The boy said, glancing at me. He looks a lot like…

"Len, is that you?"


	30. OverExcited Fangirls

**Sakura's POV**

"What the- no. Who's Len anyway?" Len replied, trying to look cool and calm, even though I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was absolutely scared shitless. Alexa walked up to him slowly.

"Len, why are you wearing a wig?" She asked her head tilted slightly to the left. **–facepalm- **Why does this girl have to be so freaking smart?

"Err… This is Liam. Ya know, from summer vacation?" I said, desperately trying to get Alexa to walk away. Alexa shook her head at me and raised her hand up. She tugged at Len's wig, and the wig just _happens_ to be stupid and slide off his head to reveal his actual blonde hair. There were a few gasps from the crowd, and Alexa looked at the wig in her hand with horror. Then I heard screaming. Not just like any screaming though, oh no. It was much, much, worse.

_Fangirl screaming_.

"_OHMYGOD ITS KAGAMINE LEN, WE LOVE YOU LEN~!"_ A few girls shrieked. Len grabbed his wig back. And what do ya do when you're about to be flattened by very over-excited fangirls? A very simple answer: You run for it. I grabbed Len's hand, who grabbed Rin's hand, who grabbed Miku's hand. We pushed through the crowd of people, and ran for it. We ran past so many shops that they were like multi-coloured blurs, but we were like half way when-

"Wait a minute… where's Miku gone?" Rin asked. I stopped. Len ran into me, and Rin ran into him. I turned around to face them. Miku had vanished.

"How are we gonna find her now?" I asked. Then I heard more squealing.

"_OHMYFUCKINGOD, ITS HATSUNE MIKU!" _I heard. Then I heard a cry for help.

"Err… Kura-chan, I think I've found Miku." Rin said, pointing in the direction of the lifts. I turned my head to find Miku being **glomped** by a lot of girls; her arms looked as though they were going to be ripped out of her sockets. Len ran up to them and was somehow able to grab Miku from their Vocaloid obsessed clutches (And I thought that _I _was bad) and pulled her away. She looked shaken when she reached us with Len, her shirt was torn a little bit _and_ her wig was gone.

"That was absolutely, _fucking terrifying_." Miku whimpered. I gave her a one arm hug.

"We're halfway anyway. Let's just keep going." I said. We started speed walking. We bumped into some people, but thankfully, they didn't recognise them.

"It's your entire fault Len." Rin muttered under her breath. Len had to speed up to be with level with Rin and me, seeing that we were well in front of him and Miku.

"_Excuse me?_ Why do you always have to blame me?" Len asked furiously. Rin opened her mouth.

"I swear, do _not_ make stop to give the two of you a slap." I growled. Rin closed her mouth and just glared at Len very darkly. We reached the entrance of the mall. WOO! We're out of the danger zone… for the time being that is.

"Len, call mom and tell her to pick us up _now_." Rin commanded. Len whipped out his phone out of his pocket and dialled his mom's number.

"Hey mom, err, we need to be picked up now. Why? Err… we've been found." Len said. He looked at his phone with a confused look on his face

"She just hung up on me." Len said grudgingly, stuffing his phone in his back jean pocket. Miku was facing the bushes by the mall car park; her face was plastered with horror. I followed her gaze. In the shadows, I could see camera lens.

"Guys, there're reporters in the bushes, right now." I said, and I was surprised by how calm my voice was. Len looked at me, and moved a little bit closer towards me, grabbing my hand behind my back.

"Are ya being serious?" He asked. I pointed towards the bushes. Rin looked and went a bit pale.

"Oh shit. What are we gonna do?" She groaned, ripping her wig off of her head. I nudged her in the ribs.

"Put your wig back on." I hissed.

"Why? They can see us anyway, might as well just admit the fact that we got caught!" Rin snapped back, sitting on the bench outside, looking uber pissed off.

"_Get in the van now!"_ Rin's mom shrieked.

**

* * *

Rin's POV**

Yes! Mommy dearest comes to the rescue once again. We all clambered into the giant yellow van with those seats that have them opposite each other. I and Miku sat on the seats that faced forward, while Kura and Len sat opposite us. Kura brushed her hand through her hair slowly, her thinking face on as the van sped off at probably 70 miles per hour. Kura started to groan after a few minutes of reckless driving.

"Are you alright?" Len asked, looking worried. Kura nodded, her hair hiding her face a little bit.

"I hope they didn't see me. That's the last thing I need at the moment. Plus, I get travel sick easily." She moaned.

"We're nearly there Kura, don't worry. We only live like, ten minutes away from here." I said reassuringly. Kura didn't reply, but she slid onto Len's side, going from her normal healthy creamy skin to a very dense grey with a tinge of green, eyes screwed up as if she was in pain. She looked like a right mess.

"I think I'm gonna hurl, Rin." Kura whimpered. She clamped her mouth with one hand hard, the other over her stomach, eyes widening and going watery, whilst going a very pearly white in the face and sweating.

"MOM, FLOOR IT! I DON'T WANNA BE COVERED IN VOMIT!" I screamed. Mom obviously heard me, 'cause Miku and I were thrown to the left when Mom took a sharp, sudden turn. Len grabbed Kura so that she didn't whack her head against the door, while Kura squeaked a little, going even paler. He's a very brave person, risking himself to be covered in Kura's vomit and all. At least it's not me.


	31. Rin's Gonna Explode

**You. Yes you. I'm back. And it's half-term. A whole week of nothing. Maybe I should try to do a special thing and do a daily update again? Maybe, if you're good people and review and tell your friends about this xD.**

**

* * *

Miku's POV**

We arrived at Len and Rin's house just in time; I don't think Sakura could've hold in the vomit inside of her much longer. Rin rushed her up the house steps, literally breaking the down the door (Wow she's strong). Yuri looked at Len.

"Len, could you get my bags from the boot?" She asked. Len nodded, looking a little bit dazed. Maybe it's because of Yuri's super speedy driving. Len went to the van and opened the car boot door and brought out at least ten grocery bags. It was funny to see Len struggle.

"Can you lend me a hand, Miku?" He asked. I clapped.

"Oh, haha, you're so flipping funny Miku." Len grumbled. I laughed and got mine and Rin's shopping. Len and I walked up the steps of the house and dumped the bags in the hallway. I could hear Sakura vomiting from upstairs faintly. Len looked horror stricken.

"Is she alright?" He asked softly, hand on the stair railing. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Guess it was all that sugar she had today. I mean, Rin gave her a block of chocolate; she had two of those giant smoothies, and before all this she had a giant liquorice stick." I replied. Len frowned.

"And you just let Rin feed her a block of chocolate? What type of chocolate was it?" Len asked.

"It's Yuri's homemade chocolate-" Holy flying chicken shit (Don't ask why I said that). Yuri's sweets are very… high… in sugar… **-facepalm-** God I'm an idiot.

"I'm gonna check on Sakura-chan." I said to Len, making my way up the stairs. I don't think he heard me; Len was still staring at the ceiling where the bathroom was. Seeing that I've been to this house like thousands of times (literally, I practically live here), it wasn't hard for me to find Rin and Sakura in the bathroom. Sakura was on her hands and knees, head in the toilet whilst vomiting, whilst Rin was sitting on the edge of the bath… I think the word in this case is "supervising" Sakura from a distance.

"Ugh… I'm sorry for puking on your floor Rin." Sakura groaned.

"I don't mind, as long as you get better." Rin said sweetly. She turned her head, looked at me, and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're standing right in the middle of Kura-chan's puke!" Rin guffawed.

… Oh God please don't let this be true. I looked down onto the floor…and screamed my head off. I was standing in the most _disgusting, grotesque _vomit mixture I have ever seen (and smelt) in my life; it was brown, pink and green mixture.

"EEWWWWWWW! You could've at least _warned_ me Rin-nee-chan!" I shrieked, jumping out of my shoes onto the soft pale blue bathroom mat. Now my shoes are covered in sugary vomit, I really liked those shoes **((:())**. Sakura gave out a very weak giggle.

"Miku-nee, just be thankful I wasn't sick _on_ you." She said. Hmm, she's got a good point now that I think about it. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Len asked, opening the door a little bit. Sakura lifted her head up from the toilet. Wow, so much vomit and she still hasn't got any on her.

"Err, yeah, I'm fine Len." Sakura replied, blushing a little bit.

"Are you sure? I could get ya a drink of water or something-"

"Len, you can't really snog her if she's been puking her head off, her breath will stink." Rin yawned, nibbling at her nails.

"At least I don't write _Mrs. Rin Hulse_ all over my Spanish and Latin books, thank you very much." Len retorted. Rin stopped nibbling at her nails, eye widening.

"Well, touché Len-nii-chan." Rin said, going a very deep red. I heard Len walk away from the door. Sakura was leaning against the wall, eyes closed.

"I am never, _ever_ having any blood sugar… _ever_." Sakura moaned. I laughed, and Sakura laughed as well. I looked at Rin; she was still red in the face.

"_So_, it seems that _somebody_ wants to be _Mrs. Hulse_." I giggled. Rin threw a sponge at me, which missed and hit the wall. Then she gave me the finger.

"Shut up." She grumbled. Sakura chuckled.

"Leave Rin alone Miku, she can easily take the piss out of you and Kaito." She said, brushing her hair back. I shot her a dark look; I had intended on _not_ telling Rin about me and Kaito dating. Rin's eyes sparkled.

"Whoa, wait a minute, _what?_ Did I miss somethin'?" Rin asked. Sakura blushed again.

"I take it you didn't want Rin to know…?" She asked.

"Didn't want Rin to know _what_?" Rin groaned, tugging at my baggy shirt. I sighed heavily.

"Didn't want you to know 'bout me and Kaito dating." I replied, a hint of resent in my voice. Let the criticism commence. Rin started shaking me by my shoulders, my head going all over the place.

"OHMYFUCKINGGOD, HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DATING?" Rin asked madly.

"It's only been recently, Rin-nee." I replied. Rin let me go; my head was still spinning like mad.

**

* * *

Sakura's POV**

"Girls, I've made some hotdogs! Come down when you're ready!" Rin's mom yelled from downstairs. That explains where Rin got her big mouth from (hehehe).

"Be down in a minute, Mom!" Rin yelled back. She looked at me.

"Are ya gonna be able to shove anymore food in ya?" Rin asked me. I nodded.

"I feel better now, anyway." I replied. I was technically telling the truth: I did feel a whole lot better. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I had somehow managed not to get covered in my own puke. I tidied my hair a little bit, flushed the toilet and washed my hands. Miku, Rin and I walked out of the bathroom (after Rin sprayed it with three cans worth of lavender spray) and Rin had to stop me from making the wrong turning: apparently I was walking towards the game room.

… WHO HAS A FUCKING GAME ROOM IN THEIR HOUSE? Well there again, we _are_ talking about _Rin_ and _Len Kagamine_, members of _Vocaloid_. When we got to the very clean and posh kitchen/diner, there was like a mini-feast, with hotdogs, mini sausage rolls, cakes **((D:))**, mini and average sized pizzas and other very delicious party foods. Len had already started eating… and next to him were… Kaito and… Jack… Why am I never told these certain things?

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Rin asked, pointing at Jack darkly.

… Oh boy.

"Err, hey there Rin. How are ya doing?" Jack asked, edging towards the nearest exit.

"Fine. What are you doing here?" Rin asked bluntly, giving him evils. Jack squirmed a little.

"Dude, you didn't tell her?" Jack said to Len. Len didn't reply; he took a giant bite out of his hotdog.

"Me and Jack are staying over for the week!" Kaito gabbled. Rin stared at Jack with a blank look. She clenched her hands until they were steel-like fists.

"… Kaito-kun, what did you just say?" Rin asked calmly, although she was shaking all over.

… Rin's gonna explode.


	32. Etsuko and Emi

**This is the shortest chapter I've done... _ever_. I'm soooooo tired. It's seven minutes past midnight over here, but no, I carry on for the people who actually bother to read this piece of poopie. But I must admit, I'm God damn proud of this chapter xD**

* * *

**Len's POV**

As Rin, Miku and Sakura sat down, Jack was watching Rin carefully. He was watching her _very _carefully. When they started eating (Sakura was staying well away from the cakes I've noticed), Jack looked at me desperately.

"Why didn't you tell Rin I was coming down?" He hissed. Rin glared at Jack that even made Miku squirm next to her. Sakura was also watching Rin very carefully.

"Err, well… I guess I forgot?" I said meekly, not bothering to hide my grin. Jack glared at me darkly, and punched me in the arm. That wasn't very nice Jack. He's very lucky that Sakura didn't see (or we might have to mop up some blood).

"Of course you did." He said angrily. Kaito laughed at him, and then stopped suddenly when Jack glared at him as well. We ate in silence for a bit, and then Sakura said, literally out of the blue, "Did you know that my initials spell 'sea'?" Rin looked at her, interested.

"_Wow_. Seriously, I never knew that." Rin added arms raised above her head, when Sakura raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's your middle name then?" Miku asked.

"It's Etsuko." I said. I felt my cheeks flare up. Sakura told me a few weeks ago about how her initials spelt 'sea': Sakura Etsuko Akiyama. Sakura's cheeks went a bit pink.

"How do you know that?" Kaito asked. I took a giant bite out of my hotdog (which is freaking awesome, as usual) to avoid answering.

"I told him ages ago. I asked him for his middle name, and he asked mine." Sakura replied, smiling a little. She was probably smiling at what my middle name is.

"It's Yoshi, before you ask." Rin answered to Jack's confused face. Jack started laughing at me.

"Dude, you're middle name's that little green dragon off _Super Mario_? Man, that's sad." Jack laughed.

"Says Mr. Jack Algernon, the boy whose middle name means 'having a moustache' in French?" Sakura said, smirking a little.

"_Ooohhhh, you just got owned, ya bitch you!_" Rin snickered. Jack didn't reply. He just gave Sakura death glares, while Sakura smiled at him sweetly. OK, after puking for five to ten minutes straight, I have to admit: Sakura still looked cute. She looked a lot healthier than before.

"What does Etsuko mean anyway Sakura-chan?" Miku asked. Sakura glanced at me and smiled at me.

"Ask Len, he knows." She replied. Miku looked at me expectantly.

"It means _joyous child_. But I think it should be something else." I said, helping myself to a mini pizza.

"Oh? What do you think then, Len?" Sakura asked. I smiled a little bit.

"Personally, I think it should be Emi. It suits you perfectly." I replied. Sakura giggled.

"Len, you know how to charm a girl." She said. I blushed a little bit.

"What the- what the fuck does _Emi_ mean?" Jack hissed.

"_Language, Mr. Hulse!_" Mom snapped. I swear she has radar hearing. Jack bowed his head in shame.

"Sorry Mrs. Kagamine." He mumbled. Then he frowned.

"Wait a minute, I'm not allowed to say 'fuck', but Rin's allowed to say 'bitch'? That's not fair!" Jack said. Rin stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's my house. I can swear whenever I want. And besides _Algernon_, the word 'bitch' is another term for a female dog, or for a girl who doesn't know her dad sometimes, not just to offend someone. What? I may be blonde, but I ain't dumb." Rin said defensively; Miku and Sakura were giving Rin a _**"Holy shit what the fuck was that?"**_ look. Rin could be smart when she wants to be… which is usually, oh I don't know... _**never.**_


	33. Kaminari Doku no Hana? Really?

**Thank you to _mikanelle-chan, _who pointed out a review or so ago when Miku said Rin-nee-chan. Miku's older than Rin I've just remembered. Does anybody know the terms for younger sister, and younger brother? Why younger brother? You'll find out soon enough -evil laughter-**

**

* * *

Rin's POV**

I hate it how everyone thinks that I'm stupid _just_ because I'm blonde and the fact that I sleep during class (well, most of the time I do). I mean, _Len's _blonde, and his IQ points are like… 120 or something, hence the reason why he keeps getting **"A+" **in all of our tests. After eating, Len suggested that we went in the main room and play some video games. So we did. Well, when I saw 'we', I mean me, Kura, Len and Jack. Where were Miku and Kaito you think? They were snuggling on the couch like a married couple. Guess what we were playing... **COD!** Jack was complaining about the teams though. Kura and I were playing against him and Len. And we were whooping their asses. I have a feeling that Kura was already experienced in this game.

"Stop _cheating_ Sakura!" Jack wailed. Kura raised an eyebrow at him.

"This isn't cheating. _This_ is cheating." Kura said slyly. She pushed Jack into Len; both of them fell over onto their sides.

"Shoot him!" Kura said, rugby tackling Jack and Len. I was able to shoot Len's and Jack's characters down dead, earning me a few hundred points.

"WOO! We won Kura-chan!" I squealed. Kura gave me a high-five. Jack looked disgruntled, Len on the other hand looked happy. Maybe because Kura had pinned his face against the carpet and was finally able to breathe.

"You're really strong Sakura. Ever thought of joining the football team?" Len asked. Kura shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not that strong."

"Stop bullshitting Sakura. Or should I say **_Kaminari_ **_**Doku no Hana**?_" Jack said. Kura laughed.

"Oh man, haven't heard that stupid name in ages." She giggled.

"Lighting poison flower?" Len asked.

"Yup, little Miss. Sakura Akiyama here was the infamous **_Kaminari_ _Doku no Hana_**, America's youngest jujutsu/ballet champion since the year 2004. Her last opponent was eight foot tall, weighing at least _twenty stone_ worth of muscle!" Jack replied in a commentary voice. Kura blushed and started messing around with her hair. I stared at her in wonder. I know she does ballet a lot, but… _jujutsu?_ Really, I mean, she's just so, ya know… _girly_. Meh, I look weak, but I can give anyone a broken skeleton (hehehe).

"Don't look at me like that Len, you saw me lightning kick Akaito in the crouch. Yeah, champion for four years straight without fail. All the competitors were older than me, stronger and more advanced." Kura said casually.

"But you _were_ the quickest overall… and you were still doing that bloody ballet at the time." Jack added. Kura gave him a lighting kick in the chest that sent him flying into the coffee table, which fell on top of him. Jack groaned in pain as he sat up.

"Ballet moves will do wonders for you in jujutsu; distracts the opponent. If you distracted the opponent, then the trophy or medal is yours for sure." Kura laughed.

"What made you stop?" Miku and Kaito asked in unison. Kura shrugged her shoulders.

"It was my dad mainly. He said that I should stop asking to be crushed and to focus on getting into a good school." She replied casually with a small smile, stretching her arms.

"Do you always have to do what your dad tells you to do?" Len asked darkly. His eyes widened in surprise. I guess that was speaking a thought out loud for a Len. Kura glanced at Len.

"No, I don't Len. I don't always do what my dad tells me to do. In fact, I'm going against his wishes right now: he said that I'm not even allowed to even _talk _to you, let alone being allowed to hang around with you. He's gonna actually _kill me _when he finds out I'm here. The only reason why I am here is because my mom said I could come!" Kura replied. She wiped her tears away with her hand. I gave her a one arm hug. Suddenly, I heard a song blaring out of her pocket. _**No Thank You**_by Len. Sakura blushed when it went to the part where it says '_you a-hole!_' as it repeated it. Over, and over, and _over_ again.

"Hehe, err, lemme just get that." Kura said sheepishly. She rummaged through her pockets and brought her phone out. She pressed the accept button.

"Hello?" She said. She held the phone away from her ear. Whoever was on the other side of the phone was pissed off: even I could hear the person screaming down the phone. Kura brought the phone towards her ear.

"Dad, stop yellin at me. You'll get a heart attack." She grunted. More yelling and screaming from the phone, but this time, Kura didn't pull it away. She started laughing.

"OK dad, deep breaths now. Just do some deep cleansing breaths." Kura said, mimicking a meditating instructor. We all started laughing.

"I can't hear your deep breaths _papa~_." Kura sang.

"You're gonna be in _big_ trouble when you get home, Sakura." Len guffawed. Sakura nodded in agreement. The yelling from the phone stopped.

"That? Oh, it's only my friends. Why am I at their house?" Kura said, rolling her eyes.

"Dad, I already told you like fifty times. I'll say it ever so _sllooowwwlly._ _I… am… going… to be… sleeping… over… Len's-"_ Kura squeaked as the phone actually looked like it was burning her. She placed it on the coffee table, and I was worried about how the phone was vibrating violently. She looked scared, _really_ scared. Len glanced at Sakura… and grabbed her phone off of the coffee table.

"Brace yourselves. This could get ugly." Len grimaced.

"Len stop! What are you-" Kura hissed. Too late, Len had already pressed the phone against his ear.

"Err, excuse me, Mr. Akiyama? My name is Len Kagamine- whoa! I'm sorry sir, but please here me out!" Len flinched as the voice from the phone was louder and a lot more threatening than before. Now _he _looked scared.

"Your daughter's in safe hands don't worry. Besides, your wife gave Sakura permission anyway-" Len looked at the phone with disgust.

"I swear people have a thing for hanging up on me." Len grumbled, tossing Kura her phone back. She caught it in one hand. Then she gave a _**"Would you miss me when I die?"**_ look. I nodded.


	34. Sealing The Deal

**gbgbbvbgthnwegtbsaso ... ****random, I know, but ya know what, I don't even _care_ anymore. I don't even care that I didn't even update yesterday... OK, maybe I do a little itty bit. I'm at my wonderful friends house (who's name I won't share, in case she kills me) and we did a lot of things yesterday that left us shattered and to just sleep in seconds (hehehe). Now it _really_ starts going all lovey-dovey _-evil laughter-_

* * *

**

**Len's POV**

"That's it you guys, I'm dead." Sakura whimpered into the pillow. Were in my room (and before you say anything, the others were with us as well), Sakura and I were sitting on the floor, Rin was sitting on my bed, Jack was leaning against the door, and Miku and Kaito were sitting on the window ledge. Rin sighed heavily, and threw a pillow at Sakura, which hit her full on in the face.

"You're not dead, Kura-chan. If anyone's dead, it's _shota-con _Len here." Rin grunted.

"Wait a minute, why me?" I asked. Rin gave me a **_"You have got to be kidding me" _**look.

"Because, my dear sweet onii-chan of mine, you just _had_ to act like a fucking fairy tail knight in white, shining armour and try to talk to the dragon known as Kura's dad." Rin snapped at me. Oh yeah, there's that. Rin did have a fair point (Well, it's a first for everything, I guess **((-_-))**), but, when I saw that look on Sakura's face, I guess something inside of me just... well, snapped. Sakura threw the pillow back at Rin, which made her fall back onto my bed. She still caught it, which annoyed me a little bit. Someone could throw her a _cannon ball_, and she'd catch it one-handed.

"Sorry dude, but Rin's right. You shouldn't have bothered with it. You've just caused more trouble." Jack said solemnly.

"Ya see, even _Algernon_ over there agrees with me!" Rin exclaimed, folding her arms. I glared at Jack. Some bloody friend he is then. Miku rolled her eyes.

"Jack-kun, just ask Rin out for God's sake. She's getting impatient." Miku giggled. Jack and Rin went red in the face, _really_ red in the face.

"Yeah Rin, if you don't ask Jack soon, he'll be-" Kaito laughed.

"OH THAT IS _IT!_ I'VE HAD IT!" Rin shrieked. She jumped up from the bed, and lunged at Miku and Kaito. They screamed, jumped from the window ledge and ran out the room.

"_Wait a minute! Get back here you blue-haired bastard!_" Jack yelled. Both he and Rin ran after Miku and Kaito and Jack slammed the door behind them. Thus, leaving me and... Sakura... on our... own... awh _crap_. It was quiet for a while. Too quiet. Then Sakura sniffed.

"Sakura, are you alright?" I asked.

"Mhm, I'm just... scared is all. About what my dad's gonna do to me." Sakura replied. It was barely a whisper. I looked at her. She was in a sitting position: back against the wall, knees drawn up, her arms hugging them. I moved towards her slowly and sat next to her.

"Don't worry, your old man can't be _that_ bad. I mean, he's got you and Dylan to think about." I said. OK, I may hate that fat, greasy haired man (sorry, but it's a little bit obvious), but I still _try _to think positive. It was how I was raised. Sakura shook her head.

"You haven't got to know my dad then. Do you think he's gonna give a damn about a teenager and a baby? Pur-lease. He'd have us dead if he could always have his way." Sakura said darkly, scratching her arm. I frowned.

"What d'ya mean?" I asked. Sakura looked at me, but it wasn't the Sakura I knew. The Sakura I knew was always cheerful, not giving a shit about anything. But _this_ Sakura... she looked broken. She looked drained. She looked so, well... _defeated._

"It's best that you don't know, Len-kun. There's nothin' you can do." Sakura replied.

"What if there is? Sakura, if something's wrong, then I wanna help you." I said.

"_No._"

"Yes."

_"No, Len_."

"Sakura, stop being so stubborn. Or else... I'll give you _The _Tickle." I said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't..." She said, smiling a little bit. I smiled back and started tickling her. I got her shrieking in laughter within seconds.

"_Ack! Len, stop it! I can't take it!_" Sakura laughed. I stopped tickling her. She smiled deviously at me, her eyes glistening. Then she started tickling me instead. She found my weak spot (which happens to be my ribs), and I reduced into fits of laughter.

"Hey! No fair! Rin taught you how to do _The Tickle_!" I laughed. Sakura lightened up a little bit, which, in our house, is a _huge_ mistake. I sat up somewhat innocently... and literally pounced on top of Sakura, making her squeal a little bit.

"You little cheat!" She giggled. I smiled again, I was just glad that my Sakura was back again.

"Where's the infamous **_Kaminari Doku no Hana_** now, huh?" I asked, going onto my hands and knees. Sakura, who was still lying down, gave me a bit of a flirtatious look, which for some reason, suited her perfectly, unlike Diane (that just made her scary).

"She's deciding not to whoop your ass for now." Sakura replied, winking at me. I blushed a bit. Sakura blushed as well. There was a few moments of silence.

"Len... do ya feel a little bit... weird?" She asked.

"Uh..." What I intended to say was yes, I did feel weird. I mean, I was hovering over her, and she looked like some kind of angel. The sun had caught her hair again, and this time it went a gold-ish blonde, and her eyes were a even brighter shade of brown.

"Y-yeah, a little bit." I mumbled turning my head to the door. Sakura nodded, turning her head away a little.

"But... in a good way... right?" She muttered. I looked at her. She looked at me. I found myself nodding.

"Good. I didn't want to be the only one." Sakura said, sounding relieved. She placed her hand on my cheek. Her hand was still really warm, but it still sent shivers down my spine. Her cheeks went even redder.

"I really like you Len. I wanna be your girlfriend." Sakura said softly, smiling a little. I started grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Well then, I think we should seal the deal." I said. Sakura looked confused.

"What d'ya mean?" She asked. I felt my face go hot.

"I mean... _this_." I replied. I moved my head towards hers.


	35. Little Perverts

**fufufufufu~ hey guys, a big thanks (again) to _mikanella-chan_ and one of my friends (who's name I won't say, in case she kills me) for helping me with the younger brother and younger sister terms~^^**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Apologise now Miku, or else these pigtails of yours are gonna go up in flames." I said, waving my mom's silver and blue lighter in front of Miku's face. I should really point out that I had pinned against the floor, while Jack had pinned Kaito to the staircase rails. A little bead of sweat fell down Miku's face.

"You wouldn't even dare... would you Rin?" Miku whimpered. I gave her my best, biggest insane smile and flicked the lighter on.

"Oh yeah, bitch." I laughed. Miku screamed and started struggling.

"OK, OK, I'm sorry Rin-chan! I'll never take the piss out of you and Jack ever again!" She squealed. I glanced at Kaito. He started nodding madly.

"Yeah, what Miku-chan said?" He added. I smiled. I always get my way with those two (hehehe). I got off of Miku, and Jack, after me slapping him on his head to knock him out of his senses, had let Kaito go.

"Ouch, Rin, you just _had_to pull my hair that hard." Miku grumbled, rubbing her head. I stuck my tongue out at her. She shook her head at me. She looked around for a bit. Then she started frowning.

"Wait a minute, where's Len and Sakura-chan?" She asked. I looked around myself. Huh, I guess they're still in Len's- HOLY FLYING FUCK! I ran towards Len's room, and I heard Sakura make a weird squeaking noise. I opened the door a little bit, just enough so I could look through with one eye. Len was on his hands and knees, hovering over Kura. I couldn't catch what they were saying all I heard was 'wanna' and 'seal'.

"What's going on?" Kaito asked loudly from behind of me. I turned around and punched him hard in the stomach, shutting him up instantly.

"Kaito-nii-chan just shut the fuck _up,_for five minutes." I hissed glaring at him. He frowned and looked down onto the floor. Miku gasped.

"Oh. My. Good_ness_!" Miku whispered. I turned around to see Miku looking through the gap of the door on her knees.

"What's the matter? Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Oh my, is he doing what I think he's doing?" Miku giggled softly, smiling softly.

"Lemme see!" I whispered. I looked through the gap of the door, resting my chin on Miku's head. I felt my face go red. Len was still on top of Kura, but now... he was kissing her. My little shota-con Len was giving my jujutsu best friend Kura a full on snog… This can_not_ be happening to me. Both of their eyes were closed, and Len had started stroking Kura's hair. He started kissing her neck slowly, and Kura gasped a little as her eyes shot open.

"L-Len-kun what are you doing- *_**Dono yō-**_ _**Ohaio-shū hai, sugoi**__**~!**_" She gasped, her eyes fluttering, wrapping her arms around Len's neck. I looked at Miku, who was staring intensively. We could be the most perfect perverts known to man** ((X3))**.

"Wow, Len's _good._ He's at second base already." Jack whispered. I looked at him.

"What d'ya mean?" I asked.

"It's the step-by-step thing we use in relationships. First base it kissing of any kind. Every couple usually reaches that base. Second base is feeling each other up. Third base is taking clothes off, but not doing anything." Jack said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What's home run then?" Miku asked. Jack's eyes sparkled.

"Full on sex, that's what!" He sniggered. I felt my face go even redder.

"W-What base are Len and Sakura on now?" Miku stuttered. Jack looked through the gap with a studious look on his face.

"Hmm... I'd say Len's working towards third." He replied simply. He's _WHAT?_ I snapped my head back to the gap. Len had gone back to kissing Kura, but now his hands on the rim of Kura's dress. She stopped kissing him.

"Hey, who gave you permission to get to third base? Either it's first, second or none of the above." Kura stated sternly. Len smiled at her deviously. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, which soon turned into a long kiss, a _very_ long kiss.

"Len, c-can we stop for a bit, please?" Kura asked. Len smiled softly at her. His eyes shot to the gap in the door. His eyes locked on mine for a second.

"Fine by me, besides, we can't go any further." Len said, sitting on his knees. Kura sat up, looking at him curiously.

"Why?" She asked. The next thing I knew, the door was flung open and Miku, Kaito, Jack and I fell flat on our butts. I looked up, and Len was looming over me. Oh dearie dear.

"It's because my sweet imouto and company here, has decided to play spies." Len said darkly. Kura appeared next to him, giving me a very _scary_ smile.

"Rin, I'm gonna give ya and the others to the count of five to run for it." Kura said in a creepy/cheery voice.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Run for it!" Rin screamed. Jack, Rin, Miku and Kaito got up and ran from me and Len. I glanced at Len. He looked at me.

"I'll get Jack and Kaito, you get Miku and Rin." Len said. I nodded. We ran after them, until we came to the staircase.

"I'll go downstairs, you go to Rin's room. You wouldn't expect two boys to hide under a girl's bed." I added. Len nodded at me and made a few steps forwards.

"Oh wait, almost forgot." Len said. He moved back towards me and kissed me hard on the lips, making me go all light-headed. Len smiled at me and ran down the corridor. I ran down the stairs and searched the main room. Sadly, there was no sign of Rin _or_ Miku. I checked the kitchen/diner. No-one was there either.

"Ugh, where could they be hiding?" I muttered under my breath. I heard the door creak slightly. I turned around. My blood ran cold. My body went numb. I couldn't move. I'll tell you why:

_It was Akaito._

* * *

Note:

_* = **what the- oh yes, wow~**_


	36. Beat Me Till I'm Black And Blue

**Hey~ How's it's going? GUESS WHAT? AKAITO _ACTUALLY_ CARES ABOUT PEOPLE... seriously, he can care about people sometimes. Not all the time, but on occasions. This chapter contains a very distressed Sakura ((TT-TT)).**

* * *

**Akaito's POV**

"Do I have to do this?" I asked. Diane raised her eyebrows at me. I was standing outside the Kagamine house, Diane was standing by the gates.

"Don't be such a wimp. You got invited to stay for the week. You can easily snatch Akiyama now." She replied.

"Just call her by her name." I said. Diane shuddered.

"No chance, jalapeno pepper. Just call me if you need help." She hissed. I opened my mouth, but then the door swung open to reveal Yuri standing there, a giant smile on her face.

"Akaito, there you are!" She said, giving me a hug. I hugged her back. She let me go after a bit.

"I wish you'd stop _growing_ damn it! You and Kaito are too damn tall." Yuri chirped. I gave her a fake cheery smile. God, what am I doing here? Yuri grabbed my bag from me.

"I'll take your bag to one of the guest rooms." She said with a smile. I nodded, and stepped over the threshold. I was taking my shoes off when I saw Sakura run down the stairs. Wow, now she looks _hot_. She ran towards the main room. I ripped my shoes off and followed after her. I opened the door to the main room, but she wasn't in there. I heard the kitchen/diner door open and slam close. I left the main room and opened the kitchen/diner door a little bit. Sakura was standing with her back to me in the centre, scratching her head.

"Ugh, where could they be hiding?" She muttered. I opened the door a bit more and slipped through the gap. The door creaked a little bit. _Awh, come on!_ Sakura turned around and looked at me. She didn't move for a bit. I smiled at her.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" Sakura snapped darkly, walking away from me. I smirked at her, and closed the door. I leaned against it casually.

"Yuri invited me to stay over. She thought that it wasn't fair that the retarded blue boy should have fun without his awesome brother." I replied. Sakura laughed harshly.

"You, you think you're _awesome?_ You're as awesome as road kill." She said darkly, flicking her hair. Now that was a major turn on for me. I started speed-walking towards her. I was standing so close to her that I could hear her heartbeat.

"I knew you were feisty. Luckily, I like that in a girl." I said slyly, grabbing her wrist. She started to struggle, but I needed to show her that I wasn't messing around; so I squeezed her wrist hard whilst slowly twisting it around.

"Akaito, get off! You're hurting me." Sakura said, her voice trembling. I smiled at her darkly.

"I don't give a shit. No-one's rushing to find you are they? No-one cares, Sakura." I sneered. Sakura started shaking.

"Let me go Akaito." She whimpered.

"Make me. You're not worth anything to people, not even to _Len_. You're nothing. You're just a punching bag." I said. Sakura slipped her wrist out of my grip slowly and grabbed her arm. She started backing away from me slowly, her eyes were blank, and she was pale.

"***Shite kudasai... ****Nidoto papa.**" Sakura whispered, eyes brimming with tears. Wait a minute, why the fuck did she call me papa? I made a small step towards her. She moved dizzily on the spot for a bit. Then she collapsed onto the floor face down. I rushed towards her. OK, now I'm starting to get freaked out. I turned her over so that she was lying on her back. I started shaking her shoulders, but she wasn't responding.

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath. I shook her again. She didn't respond, but she did flinch. The strap of her dress slid off (I swear I touched _nothing_) to reveal something which I couldn't stop staring at: Bruises. Lots of them, they were all over a part of her chest. The door flung open to reveal psycho Rin, my gay dickhead brother of mine Kaito, the stupid spotlight hog Miku, that emo dude Jack and that stupid little boy Lolita Len… Oh shit, with the look on Len's face, he's gonna kill me.

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Dude, I swear, it's not what it looks like." Akaito said, raising his hands up in the air in a joke kind of way. I wasn't paying attention to him; all I could see was Sakura unconscious on the ground, not moving at all. I walked towards her, and Akaito, wisely, stood up and moved out of the way. I crouched down next to her, and lifted Sakura into my arms. She was limp in my arms, her head rolling onto my chest, her arms dangling by her side. I didn't know how I was able to not attack Akaito. I brushed a bit of Sakura's hair behind her ear. She didn't even look alive, and my insides were screaming that she was dead.

"You're _dead,_ you red-headed bastard!" Rin shrieked. Akaito glared at her.

"I didn't do anything. Well not anything bad at least." He said. Rin walked swiftly towards him and grabbed him by his hair.

"So you did _something_!" Rin hissed.

"OK, OK, I _might have_ scared her a little bit. I mean, she's too cute when she's scared." Akaito snickered. I clung onto Sakura like my life actually depended on it. I burrowed my head into her neck. It was the only comfort I could really get. She was still warm, but she was stiff.

"Wake up, please." I whispered. It was more like begging to be honest. I just want to see Sakura open her eyes for me. I heard a sharp gasp. I lifted my head up. Sakura had come around, and her eyes were overflowing with tears. She looked at me fearfully, clinging onto my top desperately.

"He's gonna beat me." Sakura whimpered.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"My dad, he's gonna beat me 'till I'm black and blue." She whispered, trembling. I stroked her hair softly to try to calm her down.

"You probably just… had a bad dream." I said, though my insides were boiling when she said that. Sakura shook her head wildly.

"N-No, it's not a dream. I-It's real, it's _too_ real." She cried. She hid her face in my chest whilst crying, her body shaking like mad. Her hair flowed so that it showed her neck. I could see her back… It was almost covered in bruises. Rin had let go of Akaito's hair, her hands covered her mouth, eyes wide. Miku was crying silently into Kaito's chest. Akaito and Jack just looked at each other darkly. That was the first time I wanted someone besides from Akaito dead.

* * *

Note (s):

* = **_Please... not again papa_**

Sakura's relationship with her dad isn't a healthy one. If you go back to the 2nd chapter, Sakura says, and I quote: "God I hate that man." She doesn't always do what her dad tells her to to, and now, well... you get the picture. Sakura's dad equals evil bastard.


	37. LEN HAS ABS! ARE YOU SERIOUS?

**Is it me, or is it really warm here? I felt like uploading another chapter, so that's why this is here! Lets leave all the depressing issues... and go back to the little lovey-dovey passion Sakura and Len have xD**

**

* * *

Sakura's POV**

"I'm really sorry if I made you feel a bit unsettled Len… and for being so fat." I groaned. Len was carrying me up the stairs bridal style to my guest room (I was actually a little bit surprised about how Len was so strong, but I was a little bit happy inside) while the others went back into the main room. Len gave me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, you're not fat, you're the complete opposite. And besides, you didn't make me feel unsettled either. You just… worried me a little, that's all really." Len said softly. I looked up at him. Len was smiling at me softly, his eyes were mournful. He didn't put me down when we reached the top of the stairs, and he didn't put me down when we reached my guest room (which was, believe it or not, next to his room). He managed to open the door with his foot. The room was_ amazing_. It was a gold themed room, and my bag was right in front of the window. Len carried me towards the bed.

"Here you are your new home for the week." Len said, setting me onto the bed. I thought I was going to sink into it, it was that soft.

"Thanks Len. This room is beautiful." I said, feeling my cheeks go pink. Len sat next to onto the bed, leaning on his side, supporting himself with one arm. He kissed me on the lips softly, then my nose, which made me sneeze.

"Len has anyone told you that you look a lot like Oz from _Pandora Hearts_?" I pointed out, twining a strand of his hair around my finger. Len smiled at me and laughed a bit.

"Rin and Miku said the exact same thing a few days ago actually. Oh, wait. I almost forgot." Len started searching through his pockets and brought something out of them. It was the pocket watch that Jack made.

"Len how did you…?" I asked. Len smiled at me, and lifted the pocket watch high above his head.

"You want it?" He asked with a smirk. I nodded, trying to grab it. Len stopped smirking and looked at me seriously.

"Then promise me to not keep secrets from me. Promise me you won't suffer in silence and just _tell me_." He said. I looked at him. Tears were running down his cheeks, but he looked stern still. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I promise Len." I mumbled. He placed his arms around me, his shoulders were shaking like mad; I could feel his tears fall on top of my head, but he made no sound at all whatsoever. It was like he was put on mute. I found myself crying silently as well; but the more I cried, the more Len clung onto me. I felt safer in Len's arms. I felt that no-one could hurt me anymore. It didn't take me long to find myself drifting off to sleep within minutes.

I woke up when it was around about six o'clock. But I wasn't alone. It turned out that Len had fallen asleep with me, but he was still sleeping. His cheeks were pink, his hair was a little bit messy, and he still had his arms around me. But the thing was that he looked even _cuter_ than usual. It was already dark outside.

"Lenny, Sakura! It's _supper time~! _Hurry up!" Rin's mom yelled from downstairs. Len didn't react, he was still sleeping soundly. I didn't want to wake him up though, I mean, he looked too _adorable_. I moved my hand towards his face, brushing one of his bangs away from his eyes. Len's eyes snapped open. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Hello there, my little Cherry-chan." Len yawned, linking his hand with mine.

"Where did _Cherry-chan_ come from? My name means cherry blossom." I giggled. Len poked me lightly in the stomach, but I still squealed softly.

"I Googled it and it came up with 'cherry'." Len said. I sang a line from_** Go Google It**_ for the hell of it, which made Len shake his head at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fine then, Lenny-kun." I said with a smirk. Len rolled on top of me, smirking like a Cheshire cat, his eyes sparkling.

"Shouldn't we go down to get supper, Len?" I said softly. Len shrugged his shoulders, nuzzled my neck with his head and started kissing it softly. I sighed blissfully. Wow, for being the supposedly innocent boy Lolita, Len can really work his magic.

"Don't forget, first or second base _only_." I said sternly, giving him my serious look. Len looked at me and nodded. He kissed me on the lips, which literally took my breath away. His hands moved down towards my waist, rubbing them occasionally. He started kissing my neck again.

"Len, how are so good at kissing?" I sighed. He didn't reply; he started stroking my hair slowly with one hand, the other hand on my chest. I grabbed Len by the collar of his shirt and brought him closer towards my body. He growled within the kiss for some reason. I brought my hand to his chest and- _HOLY SHIT_. Len has abs! Well, not full on abs, but they were definitely developing. I placed my hands on them, making him gasp. He pulled me up so that I was sitting up and started kissing me again. He wrapped his legs around my waist. I started nipping at his neck, making Len slide his hand under my dress. I gasped loudly as Len started stroking my stomach softly. He grabbed my chin with his other hand and started kissing me again and he lowered me down a little.

"Kura-nee-chan, have you seen Len anywhere-?" Rin asked. My head shot towards the door. Rin _and _Miku were standing there, mouth wide open, and very red in the face. Then Rin started giggling, walking away from the door. Miku looked as though she was paralysed. I felt my face go a very deep shade of red, possibly maroon.

"We'll, uh, leave you two to finish off." Rin snickered. She grabbed Miku's arm, moved her away and closed the door... _Oh for fucks sake!_


	38. Sadistic Vampire Anyone?

**This is it everyone. This will be the last daily update thing I'll be able to do. School starts tomorrow, and that plus homework and Spanish dancing, is gonna cut into my Fanfiction time ((TT_TT)) I'll miss you guys... so much... -sob-**

**

* * *

**

**Rin's POV**

"Rin, sweetie, can you get Len and Sakura for me? I don't think they heard me before." Mom said, setting the table out. Len and Kura have been gone for, oh I don't know, at _least_ an hour.

"OK, Mom. Come on Miku, I'm taking you with me." I said, grabbing one of Miku's pigtails and pulling her out of the room with me.

"Why do _I _have to come with you?" Miku asked, going red in the cheeks. The reason why she's saying this, is because she was about to kiss Kaito.

"Because one, if I took Akaito, I'd be arrested for murdering that habanero pepper loving dick. Two: if I took Kaito with me, it would look a little bit weird, seeing that I did have a crush on him. Three, if I went with Jack, well… I dunno. Jack's a dirty minded kid, with _very_ dirty ideas." I shuddered at the time when Jack told me… actually, you don't even wanna _know_. We went into Len's room. But for some strange reason, he wasn't in there. I checked my room (Len has a tendency to snack on my giant sweet supply sometimes), but he wasn't even _in there_. Panicking me much?

"Well then, where the hell could he be then, if he's not in his or your room?" Miku asked. I scratched my head.

"Beat's me. Hmm, I know! Let's just find Kura first. Where she is, Len is always close by." I said.

"Is she in her guest room? If my memory serves me correctly, Len carried her upstairs." Miku said.

"That's exactly my point Miku-nee. Hell, it would be awesome if they were in the same room." I said. We left my room and made our way to Kura's guest room. I opened the door.

"Kura-nee-chan, have you seen Len anywhere-?" I asked. Kura was in there, and so was Len. But they just looked so… _wrong_. They were both sitting on the bed, Len's legs wrapped around Kura's waist; one hand on her face, the other hand was _under her dress_. I repeat, _**under her **_**fucking-somewhat-mini**_** dress.**_ Kura however, was a lot less perverted as Len; her hands were just on his chest. Kura snapped her head towards the door, and her face went a maroon colour. Len on the other hand, hid his head in Kura's neck.

"We'll, uh, leave you two to finish off." I snickered. I grabbed Miku's arm, dragged her out of the way and closed the door. I did a small march on the spot, gradually getting softer, so that they thought we'd left. I pressed my ear against the door, hoping I could hear anything.

And boy, I could hear _everything_. It seems that Len wasn't as fazed as Kura, seeing that I could hear Kura squealing about how he was biting her neck too hard (for some reason, the song _**Sadistic Vampire**_ comes to mind, ne?). I opened the door ever so slightly, so that it was a few centimetres open. I thought I was going to get a nosebleed. Len had decided to unbutton his shirt (why does Len have baby abs? It's just _not right_, he's too girly to have abs, it's inhuman), but thankfully, he wasn't trying anything on Kura, just kissing her heavily (when you see your brother do that, it's kinda disturbing. It's even more disturbing if your brother _happens_ to Len **((O_O"))**). Miku looked through, and went red in face. She stumbled backwards into the wall, not blinking, not moving; I don't think she was even _breathing_. I closed the door again softly. I turned to face Miku, who was staring into space, and was now very pale.

"Miku please, just _breathe_ for fucks sake." I said, shaking Miku by the shoulders. We were waiting outside Kura's guest room for Kura. She blinked, and shook her head.

"All I can see is Len touching up Sakura-chan." Miku shuddered. The door opened, and Len walked out the room, very red in the cheeks, rushing out of the room whist fixing his shirt a little and patting his hair to make it look less untidy (hehehe). Kura followed after, but she didn't follow Len. She turned to face me, hands on her hips. Her face was still a maroon colour as she scowled at me.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Kura snapped. I stuck my tongue out at her, and placed my arm around her neck.

"So, you and Len were pretty serious in there, seeing that from where I was it looked like he was… well, anyway, what else were you doing, huh?" I asked. Kura went even redder, and shoved me a little.

"If you must know, Len gave me that pocket watch that Jack made." She huffed, holding a gold chain in her hand, dangling off of it was the pocket watch. Jammy bitch gets the pocket watch just like that. I snatched it off of her and opened it. It started playing the song _Lacie_. Ah~ music to my ears.

"And then?" Miku asked.

"Well, I fell asleep. Woke up a few minutes ago to find Len was still there, he was sleeping as well." Kura replied.

"Then he was nom-nom nomming your face off." I added. Kura giggled.

"He wasn't _nom-nom nomming_ my face off." She said.

"You do realise, I'm never gonna let you live this down?" I snickered.

"Says _Mrs. Rin Hulse_?" Kura retorted.

"Good comeback." I admitted, feeling my face going pink.

"B-but Sakura-chan, this is so _wrong_! You've only just started dating! And now, here he is, nom-nom nomming your face off!" Miku squeaked, shaking Kura by the shoulders.

"He wasn't nomming on my-" Kura said. Miku stopped shaking Kura, put she started squeezing her shoulders hard, I could even see Miku's nails digging into Kura's shoulders.

"_And,_ to top it all off: Len's younger than you! HE'S STILL _THIRTEEN_!" Miku added. Kura someone got out of Miku's grip.

"Only by a few months, and- wait, he's still thirteen?" Kura asked. Miku nodded.

"He and Rin's gonna be fourteen this year." She replied. Kura glanced at me.

"So _that's _why you keep calling me 'onee-chan', then?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well don't, captain obvious." I replied, playfully punching her in her shoulder. She yelped in pain.

"Rin you idiot, that _hurt_." Kura whimpered, stroking her shoulder softly. Oh yeah, that's where the bruises are… **–facepalm-** I really need to be careful. So much for **glomping** her now, I really enjoy that.

Guess I'll just start **glomping** Miku again.


	39. Rock Paper Scissors NEVER FAIL

**HIII~! I'M SQUEEZING THIS IN BEFORE I GO TO SCHOOL. I HAVE FIVE MINUTES LEFT, FIVE MINUTES PEOPLE! I got bored, soo~ I decided to add another person to the sleepover. If you're like me, you'd have skipped to see who it was. But be warned, if you do, I'll cry. By the freakin bucket load ((XD))**

**

* * *

Miku's POV**

It was a little bit… awkward when we were waiting for supper. Me, Kaito, Akaito (ugh, I don't like him **((¬_¬))**), Jack, Len and Sakura were talking in the main room (Yuri had to go to get some pizza somewhere). Obviously, Len and Sakura didn't dare to look at each other. They didn't even bother to make eye contact with Rin or me. The boys (except for Akaito, who was gawking at Sakura) were talking about some game.

"Ugh, why did your mom have to burn the chicken? And why didn't she order the damn pizza anyway?_ Typical,_ blonde people never think." Jack groaned.

"Don't complain about my mom. Be thankful you're gonna be fed tonight. She could've _easily_ given us that burnt chicken." Len snapped, seeing that he's very defensive to whenever someone says anything about Yuri (what a devoted son, ne?** ((:3))**).

"Kura-chan, we're gonna go swimming tomorrow. Have ya got any swimming things?" Rin suddenly asked.

"Who said we're going swimming? Why wasn't I told this?" Len asked, horrified. Oh yeah, I should mention that Len has a bit of a phobia over water.

"I did dummy. And I'm not inviting you… you perverted_ boys_ to tag along either. You'll cramp our style." Rin replied simply. Sakura giggled.

"Just tell it straight, Rin." She said. Rin had a triumphant look on her face.

"Who's going anyway?" I asked. Rin started scratching her head.

"Well, it should be me, you, Kura-chan, Gumi and Teto," Rin counted, and held up her hand to me. "So that makes five of us."

"I haven't got any swimming things," Sakura said, closing Rin's thumb into her hand. "Awh, it looks like it'll be you _four_." Rin frowned, but then she had an _**"I have a fucking idea!"**_ look on her face.

"What size are you?" Rin asked. Sakura glared at her suspiciously.

"I'm a size six… why do you want to know my size?" Sakura replied curiously. Rin smiled deviously, and brought her thumb us so that all her fingers (and thumb) were showing.

"You're the same size as Miku and me!" Rin laughed. Sakura look mortified.

"What, _no!_ I'm _NOT_, I repeat, _NOT_, going swimming. I'm absolutely shit at it!" Sakura wailed, burying her head into the couch pillow. Jack started coughing.

"Ahem – swimming champion – God, this cough is _really_ annoying." Jack said slyly, as Sakura sat up and gave him death glares.

"That was just _once_. And it was just a fluke. That guy shouldn't have had a sandwich five minutes before." Sakura mumbled. She crossed her arms.

"I'm not going." She stated.

"_Plleeaassee_ Kura-chan?" Rin asked, giving her puppy eyes.

"Nope, I'm not going." Sakura said, turning her head away from her. Rin gave me a _**"Well don't just sit there, help me!"**_ look. I rolled my eyes at her.

"C'mon, Sakura, it'll be fun." I suggested meekly. Sakura shook her head.

"_Rock Paper Scissors_. If you lose, you have to join us swimming tomorrow." Rin said. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her.

"And if I win?" She asked.

"Then you and Len can spend two hours alone together in your room during the party." Rin replied casually. That gained her _two_ raised eyebrows off of Sakura, and a very still Len.

"I'm only doing this so that I don't go swimming." Sakura stated. They started playing _Rock Paper Scissors._ It was a while, seeing that they kept either choosing rock or scissors. But then it ended with Sakura choosing rock, Rin choosing paper.

"WOO~! I AM VICTORIOUS, IN YOUR FACE BITCH!" Rin whooped arms rose above her head. The boys started laughing. Sakura raised her arms in defeat.

"OK, OK, calm down Rin. Don't have a heart attack on me." Len laughed. Rin calmed down after that, looking smugly at Sakura.

"I _never_ lose a _Rock Paper Scissors_ battle. I don't know why though." Rin said. Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, what am I gonna wear then?" She asked. Rin eyes glittered uneasily. I can tell by the look on her face that she's already planned this.

"Oh, don't worry Kura," Rin said, giving Kura a one-arm hug, smiling deviously. "I have the _perfect_ swimming stuff for you." Sakura squirmed away from her.

"I don't like how you just said that." She said, looking fearful. Rin giggled.

"How did I say it then?" She asked.

"Like the typical bad guy from all the movies. You put emphasis on one word, _too_ much emphasis." Sakura replied.

"That's what you've just done." Rin pointed out. Sakura threw a pillow at Rin. Rin ducked. And the pillow hit something else… someone else, to be precise, with shoulder-length bright green hair and green eyes to match. The pillow flew and hit her full on in the face, knocking her over.

"Oh hell no, It's attack of the phantom pillows! We're doomed!" Gumi squeaked. Rin facepalmed herself while Sakura giggled as Gumi sat up on the floor. She was wearing a cute little top with a giant carrot on it (obviously, she _really_ likes carrots, it's scary sometimes) and pale blue jeans and flip flops. Then Sakura stopped giggling.

"Wait a minute, how did you get into the house?" She asked. Rin removed her hand from her face.

"Yeah, how _did _you get into the house?" Rin asked. Gumi materialized a key from her pocket.

"The note on the door told me to look under the mat, and then to put it under the plant pot." Gumi replied simply.

"_What_ note?" Rin asked. Gum then materialized a note from her other pocket and read it out.

"'_Gumi, if you're reading this, then I've gone to get pizza. The spare key is under the mat. When you open the door, don't forget to put it under the plant pot. Yuri.' _See? I just need to put the key under the pot." Gumi gabbled. Len looked at Jack smugly.

"Yeah, my mum doesn't think _at __all_ now, does she?" He asked. Jack didn't reply, obviously defeated.


	40. Rin's Ribbon Has Magical Powers

**Rin's POV**

"Why didn't you _tell _me you were coming to stay over, Gumi?" I asked, carrying her suitcase to her guest room. How much stuff does _one_ girl need? It's like she's packed to move in with us! Gumi shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, Yuri-sama said she'd tell you before I came here. Obviously there's a miscommunication going on around here." Gumi replied simply. Wow, Gumi used a long word. It's as weird as me getting a **"B+" **in History. We reached Gumi guest room, which, at her wishes, had an orange theme to it: orange rug, orange bed covers, nearly orange everything! But I like it, I think that orange is an awesome colour… and it's an awesome fruit (hehehe). Gumi sat on her bed, staring at the body length mirror in front of her bed.

"Teto's here now." Gumi said wistfully. Oh fucking joy, even _more_ surprises that I didn't know about.

"How do _you_ know that?" I asked.

"I can see her with Saku-chan through the mirror." Gumi replied. I looked through the mirror. Gumi was right: Kura was standing by the door, holding two suitcases, with Teto standing next to her holding a baguette (strange child). Teto was wearing a cute/grown up dark pink t-shirt and a black skirt with mini-heels. I turned to face them. Kura looked exhausted. I knew how she felt, Teto's suitcase are downright fucking heavy! They're like the size of killer whales.

"You do realise, you're only staying for the week?" I asked.

"Yeah, but the thing is that I couldn't choose what to take-"

"Teto, did you bring _everything_ with you?" I asked with my eyes wide in disbelief. Teto blushed a little bit while fidgeting on the spot.

"Well not _everything_ obviously. Just a few outfits… and shoes…" Teto didn't look at me. Kura managed to facepalm herself somehow.

"Ugh, Teto, was there any need-?" Kura's question was interrupted by Teto shaking her shoulders roughly.

"_Of course there is, dummy! These are the best clothes money can buy!"_ Teto replied. Kura dropped the suitcases, and then all of Teto's clothes started spilling out of them. Teto screamed a little.

"NOT MY GUCCI'S!" Teto shrieked. And I thought Kaito's baby sister _Kaiko_ was this bad **((¬.¬))**, Teto's like some kind of demon when anything bad happens to any of her clothes, designer or not. She and Kura started picking up the clothes whilst Kura kept apologizing. Gumi tilted her head slightly.

"Saku-chan, why are there bruises on your neck?" She asked. Kura froze, her hair hiding her face, squeezing Teto's ever so precious baby blue lacy dress that she brought in Paris. Teto was too busy picking up her clothes to hear.

"It's nothing, Gumi." Kura said bluntly, handing Teto her dress. Gumi didn't bother to say anything back. She just started at Kura whilst she went back down to pick up the rest of Teto's clothes off of the floor. After Teto had got everything in her suitcase, I told Kura where Teto's room was. They closed the door behind them. Gumi glanced at me for a few minutes.

"I like Saku-chan. She's really nice, isn't she?" She asked.

"Err, yeah. Kura's cool." I replied, not certain of where she was going.

"What's she hiding?" Gumi asked suddenly.

"What are you talking about? She's not hiding anything." I replied. Gumi raised her eyebrows at me.

"Your ribbon droops a little but every single time you lie, did you know that?" She asked, smiling a little. I looked at myself in the mirror. My ribbon had actually drooped a little bit. OK, I thought to myself, let's see if it's true. My hair is… _purple_. The ribbon drooped again. Wow, that is so cool! Oh wait, now she's knows if I'm lying or not.

"Well… it's not anything _serious_." I said, looking at the mirror. My ribbon drooped even further. Oh _come on!_ I could see Gumi had stopped smiling through the mirror reflection.

"So it _is _serious?" Gumi asked.

"Since when did you become so grown up?" I asked, turning to face her with my hands on my hips.

"When you're dating a basketball player, you'll-" Gumi replied. I started laughing. Even when I noticed that she was actually being serious, I couldn't stop laughing.

"You're dating one of those _gorillas?"_ I snickered. Gumi threw a pillow at me.

"Not _all_ of them are gorillas. I'm dating Jason." She giggled. I gave her a withering look.

"Not Jason '_Pea-brain'_ Brian?" I asked. Gumi nodded.

"He's not a pea-brain either. He got an **"A+" **in Chemistry. Besides, isn't Len on the basketball team?" She said.

"He's my brother, and besides, he only got on the team because he's fast." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"_Carl, we're supposed to be on vacation!_" Gumi said wistfully. I gave her a _**"What the fuck?"**_ look. She shrugged her shoulders at me.

"I take it you haven't watched _Llamas with Hats_ before then?" Gumi asked sheepishly. I opened my mouth.

"_The people have spoken- VIVA LA RESISTANCE!"_ Kura blurted. I turned around. Kura was blushed a very dark red, fidgeting on the spot.

"_You pushed the resistance leader into a giant fan!" _Teto added guiltily. Kura smiled.

"You have not _lived _unless you've watched _Llamas with Hats_ Rin. It's too awesome to not watch." She said. I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Yuri-sama is here now." Gumi said, getting off the bed. I looked out the window to see Mom being bombarded by Jack, Kaito and Akaito. Then Len came outside and dragged all of the lads inside. Gumi and I walked out the room when Kura stopped me.

"I've just realised. Your mom's name is _Yuri_." She giggled, her eyes glittering. I frowned at her for a bit. I didn't get it… until I realised what she meant.

"You are so _dead_!" I gasped. I chased her along the corridor. She reached the top of the staircase.

"Catch me if ya can Rin-!" Kura laughed. Then she tripped on the first step. She gasped sharply, but then the next thing I knew, she fell down the stairs.


	41. Akaito Just Got Owned By Gumi

**Hey~ hows it going? I ain't updated in ages, but I have my GCSE coursework for Home Ec (which is cooking, for those who might not know :P) to do, and it ain't been easy. I've done a poll which you can see on my profile. Please vote, this entire fanfic depends on on YOUR vote! lol**

**

* * *

Miku's POV**

When Rin left the room with Gumi and Sakura, I swear, it felt like I was left with little kids. Akaito went to the bathroom (or so he claims), while Len and Jack played on the PS3. Then Jack got pissed off because Len had beaten him three times in a row in one of the games, and accused him of cheating. Then they decided that the only way to sort it out would be to fight each other in the corridor. So it was just me and Kaito.

"So Kaito, what d'ya want to do?" I asked, leaning against him. He wrapped his arm around me gently.

"I don't mind, to be honest. We could just chill out or somethin'." Kaito replied lazily, resting his head on the top of my head. He kissed me gently on the cheek, which made my insides go all a flutter. I heard something smash from the hallway, Len yelling his head off at Jack for being a clumsy prick, Jack yelling at Len desperately to not hit his face. Kaito and I just laughed about it.

"I've just realised, Jack always causes destruction wherever he goes, without fail." I laugh. Kaito nodded.

"But the thing is, he's every sensible around Rin, though. In Chem class he doesn't misbehave next to her. In due respect, he's really quiet." He said.

"That's because he has a crush on Rin. He would want to make a good impression on her. If he acted like a dick, then Rin wouldn't want to be involved with him at all." I pointed.

"True, but it seems that Rin's the only one who can control him most of the time. Like that time when he set a slingshot in that person's locker last week." Kaito said. I thought about it. One time, Jack had placed a trap in someone's locker, and there face got covered in 'mud', or so Jack said. When Rin found out about it though… well, let's just say that Jack did _a lot _of apologizing to that person, and to Rin as well.

"Miku...?" Kaito asked.

"Yes Kaito?" I asked in return.

"C-can I kiss you?" He asked. I felt my cheeks go red. Holy crap! He wants to kiss me! It's not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just that I'm not very experienced in kissing. I looked up at Kaito. His cheeks were pink, his eyes were wide.

"I-if you w-wanna, I guess." I stuttered. Kaito's cheeks went a deeper shade of pink. He edged his face towards mine. We were so close to kissing… until Jack suddenly yelled, "_PIZZA!"_ Kaito looked up suddenly, and dashed out of the room. I grabbed one of the couch pillows and tried to smother myself with it. Yuri just _had_ to come back at the wrong time now, hadn't she? I walked out of the main room. Len was dragging Kaito, Jack and Akaito back into the corridor. Yuri came in soon after with a huge stack of pizza boxes.

"They gave me _triple _of everything I asked! I don't understand how that works." Yuri grumbled.

"Don't worry, we'll eat it all." Jack said, patting his stomach. Kaito and Akaito did the same thing in unison. Len just did a facepalm.

"And people think we're alike." Len grumbled. Then I heard running footsteps from upstairs. I looked up to the top of the stairs. Sakura was running away from Rin, who wasn't far behind. What happened this time?

"Catch me if ya can Rin-!" Sakura laughed. She tripped on the first step. It was all a bit confusing really for me. Everything just went really quick. Sakura started falling down the stairs, and she went headfirst, which must have been painful. Len rushed up the stairs and caught her halfway. And somehow he didn't lose his balance. I swear he's like some kind of… what do ya call it? I've got it! He's like a squirrel (seriously, look it up, they have good balance)! Yuri shrieked.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" She asked, panicking slightly, dropping the pizza boxes in Jack's hands. Sakura nodded, looking dazed.

"Wow that was something I should do more often! That was awesome!" She said. Len shook his head at her. He didn't let go of her. He just held onto her really. Akaito coughed loudly. He looked pissed off. Len let her go, and he helped her down the stairs. Yuri took the pizzas off of Jack and walked into the kitchen/diner.

"I'm fine, Len." Sakura said. Len didn't say anything, but he did blush softly. Rin walked down the stairs quickly but carefully.

"Sorry Kura-chan~! I didn't want you to fall down the stairs." Rin whimpered. Sakura shoved her slightly.

"It's _OK_. Stop fussing over me." She laughed.

"You just fell down the stairs, of course we're gonna fuss over ya!" Len said.

"Yeah! You're my best friend, _and_ you're Len's girlfriend!" Rin added. She covered her mouth with her hand. I glanced at Akaito. His eyes had darkened; the look on his face was quite scary. He was angry, but he was smiling as well.

"_Sakura_ is Len's new _girlfriend?_ Good one Rin, you almost had me there." Akaito laughed darkly. He made a step forward towards Sakura. Len put his arm around her waist. Akaito stopped where he was. He looked like he was willing to kill.

"Akaito reminds me of a fire-truck his hair's that red. It reminds me a bit of my nail polish." Gumi said in a daydream voice. I turned my head to see her standing _right next to me_. I jumped. Shit! She's too quiet. Teto was standing next to Rin.

"Shut up Gumi. Your hair reminds me of overgrown weeds." Akaito snapped, glaring at her.

"At least I know my dick is bigger than yours, Akaito-kun." Gumi said in a simple tone.

"But you're a girl." Akaito said, frowning. Gumi smiled sweetly.

"That's exactly my point." Gumi said in a distant voice. I started laughing. Everyone else started laughing as well.

"Akaito, you just got owned!" Teto guffawed.


	42. Stay Alive Dedicated to those in Japan

****Hey~ I'm experimenting with Gumi's POV, so you _might_ see it later on as this fanfic progresses. This is mainly for the people who lost their homes thanks to the earthquake in Japan, which also caused a tsunami and a nuclear explosion I think at the Fukushima Daiichi nuclear power plant. Gumi sung a song called "Stay Alive" and you can listen to the song ****by copying and pasting (without spaces) http:/ / www. youtube .com/watch?v=rX5LBL5WUGA&feature=related COME ON JAPAN! YOU CAN PULL THROUGH. EVERYONE'S BEHIND YOU EVERY STEP OF THE WAY!****

* * *

**Sakura's POV  
**

We ate the pizzas in the main room. I wasn't shocked about how good they were. I was shocked by the fact that Yuri _got my favourite toppings_, _without_ me telling her. I was gonna ask her how she knew that I liked anchovies, pepperoni and mushrooms on my pizza, but then she said as she walked out the room, "Thanks for telling me what Sakura liked, Lenny~" I gave Len a sideways glance.

"What?" He asked, going red in the cheeks.

"Len, every time I see you, you blush a lot. It's not normal." Gumi said, nibbling on her carrot pizza (she _really_ likes carrots, doesn't she?).

"Thanks, Gumi. You've probably made my face go even redder." Len muttered. But his face _did_ go redder. Gumi nodded. Rin grabbed the TV remote.

"Let's see if anything good's going on." She yawned. Rin looked almost exhausted, her ribbon had drooped so much that it looked deflated. I checked my new, awesome pocket watch. It read quarter to eight. Holy sh….oes… that's gone by quickly. Rin switched the TV on. The news bulletin popped up. The anchorwoman and the anchorman were on. Both of them had a pained expression on their face.

'_The 8.9 earthquake which triggered a tsunami in Japan has devastated lives. A family of three, two adults and a nine-month baby were found dead.'_ The anchorman said. Everyone stayed quiet.

"My uncle has a daughter the baby's age." I said aloud. Len squeezed my hand.

"It might be another family." He said softly.

"But _still _Len, a nine-month baby _died_. That's an innocent life, just… gone. A life that was just taken like it was nothing." Miku said bitterly. Her eyes were watering. Kaito put his arm around her. Teto grabbed the TV remote from Rin.

"Hey!" Rin exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but this is a _sleepover_. We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves. We can't do anything about Japan. _Not now at this very moment_." Teto added, when Miku frowned.

"Saku-chan, you can play the piano, right?" Gumi asked.

"Yeah, I'm at grade seven." I replied. Gumi smiled at me.

"Good." She said. Then she snatched the remote off of Teto and switched the channel to a kids channel, with the _Pretty Cure_ ending song starting to play.

"Oh~! I remember when Len was singing along to this whilst shaking his-" Rin piped up, her ribbon shooting upwards, making her look like a rabbit (weird ribbon). Len clasped his hand around her mouth, so that the rest of her sentence was muffled.

"OK Rin, you've said enough as it is." Len laughed. We watched some _Ouran High School Host Club_ (unfortunately, it was the English version) for a least an hour (it was a special anime marathon **–evil giggle-**), when Gumi said, "Can I talk to you, Saku-chan?"

"Err… yeah, ok?" I replied. Gumi got up from her seat and walked out of the room. I glanced at Len. He just shrugged his shoulders at me. So, I got up and followed Gumi out of the room. We walked up the stairs in silence. When we reached the top of the stairs, Gumi made an immediate turn to the left. I didn't know where we were going, and Gumi wasn't making any type of contact with me.

"Gumi, where are we…?" I asked.

"We're going to the music room." Gumi replied. It was the first time she sounded so serious.

"But… why?" I asked. We reached a door at the end of the corridor. Gumi opened it. Inside the room were a black grand piano and some other small instruments. The room wasn't massive, it wasn't puny. It was just… cosy.

"This is technically Len's fun room." Gumi said. She started rummaging through her pockets and pulled out a piece of paper, a music sheet actually.

"I wrote this for the people in Japan. It's called _Stay Alive_. I've not properly recorded it to send off to Crypton, but I've got the lyrics and everything ready…" Gumi said, handing me the sheet. I skimmed through it. It didn't look _too_ hard to play, it was a bit simple.

"Will you play it for me?" Gumi asked, sitting at the piano. I looked away from the song and looked at Gumi. I nodded. She smiled at me.

"Arigato!" She giggled. I walked over to the piano and sat next to her. I started playing the song. I must admit, I'm not much of a Gumi fan (please don't kill me), and the only somewhat soft song I've heard by her was _Pedal Heart_. Then she cleared her throat and started singing.

"_**Kyō mo asa wa kita, namida wa mō kare hateta. **__**Taisetsu na hito tachi ya, iron'na mono o nakushita kedo.**_" Gumi sang. Wow, she sounds… awesome. I glanced at the song sheet and read the lyrics.

"'_**Nande boku dake iki te iru no?**__**Hitori de boku dake koko ni tatteru no?'**_" I sung. I could feel my face going pink. Gumi stared at me in what I think was either shock or awe. I kept myself focused on the music sheet, feeling absolutely stupid.

* * *

**Gumi's POV**

I didn't know that Sakura could sing so well! Her cheeks went pink as she carried on playing. If only I could get her to sing like that again. Then I had an idea.

"Sing with me." I said. Sakura stopped playing the piano suddenly. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Err, Gumi, have you heard my singing?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, and I think you've got talent." I replied in a simple voice. She laughed a bit whilst smiling to herself. Why was she laughing? I was telling the truth: Sakura can sing. And she's _really_ good at it too. Better than me, better than Rin, better than _Miku_. I started tugging at her dress.

"_Please~ Sakura-chan! I'm begging you here!_" I whined. I started shaking her by the shoulders. What? This always works! How did you thing I got a speaking part in that _Man of 256 Faces_ song with Len? I good shaking of the shoulders and _BAM!_

"Gumi, listen to me! Calm down! Alright, fine. I'll sing with you." Sakura said, pulling me off of her. Yes! I always get my way (fufufu~). She started playing the piano again, except this time we sung together instead of me singing on my own. Our voices synchronised with every note we sang. Sakura was in the zone, singing and playing the piano. She was a born performer. Just like everyone else in Vocaloid. When we finished singing, Sakura rubbed her eyes.

"I can't believe I just sang with a _Vocaloid._" She muttered. I laughed and patted her on the back lightly. I should mention that I kinda know about the bruises and all. But whoever did this to her is very lucky that I don't know where they live. Why? Well, let's just say that I can make people disappear very easily.


	43. Confused Emotions

****I've decided to spice things up between a pair. I'm not saying who they are. You'll have to read on to find out -evilface- This is actually the longest chapter I've done _ever_. I feel quite proud of that****

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Actually, I'm known as a Megpoid, Saku-chan." Gumi stated. I should inform you that I was listening in on Gumi's song. The amazing part was how Sakura's voice blended in with Gumi's.

"Oh _whatever_ Gumi, I don't really care anyway. _Vocaloid_, _Megpoid_, _UTAUloid_, you're all under the same category." Sakura said. Rin nudged me in the ribs lightly.

"So how did the song go?" Rin whispered. I opened my mouth. Then I closed it.

"Well the song was awesome- Wait, you _knew_ this was going to happen?" I asked.

"Yup, Gumi asked me today." Rin replied.

"And you didn't bother to ask me if they could-" I started. Then the door flung wide open. And it just happen to hit me in the face. I howled in pain as I landed flat on my back. I felt blood rushing from my nostrils. How many nosebleeds can a guy take? That's two today. Sakura gasped.

"Ohmigosh, Len! I'm _so_ sorry! I made your nose bleed!" Sakura said, helping me up. I wiped the blood away with the back of my hand.

"Len, there's something that was invented. Its way cool, and guess what it's called… it's called a fucking tissue." Rin said in an annoyed voice, handing me a pack of tissues. Sakura took them off me, grab some tissues and started dabbing my nose with them. After the bleeding stopped, Sakura gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I smiled at her.

"What are you now, my nurse?" I laughed. Sakura gave me a curtsy.

"Hello Nurse Akiyama, at your service sir." She giggled. I gave her a brief kiss on the lips. Rin made a retching noise.

"Eww, best friend plus older and supposedly younger brother equal a vomiting Rin… and a very silent Gumi." Rin said, glancing at Gumi. I had completely forgotten that she was there. She was staring at Sakura and me enviously.

"I wish Jason wouldn't mind kissing me in front of _his_ friends." She sighed. Rin put an arm around Gumi's shoulder.

"Don't worry; he's just worried in case his friends say he's too ugly for ya." Rin said. Sakura giggled.

"I must ask, what _did_ attract you to Jason anyway? I mean, he's a nice guy and all with a decent amount of brain cells, but… why him of all other boys?" She asked. Gumi blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, Len introduced me to him. Apparently Jason had always wanted to meet me in person. And I guess it just started from there. He hung around me all the time. He helped me carry my books; he even helped me with my Bio homework a few times. We just… clicked." Gumi added, clicking her fingers. Sakura clasped her hands together.

"Aww~, it's the soulmate principle!" She said. Rin's eyes sparkled.

"May I ask is the soulmate principle a reference to the _Night World_ series?" Rin asked. Sakura smiled slyly.

"Why yes, I believe it is." She replied.

"The night has a thousand eyes." Rin said suddenly, leaning against the wall. Err… I guess this is my cue to say 'what the hell' I believe?

"And the day only has one." Sakura replied slowly, stepping into the shadows of the corridor. I glanced at Rin. She looked surprised at first, but then she smiled at Sakura deviously.

"OK then… if you're a fan of the series then tell me… what's the first book called, and who are the two main characters in the soulmate principle thingy?" Rin asked. I glanced to the shadows. Sakura wasn't there anymore.

"What the…?" I asked. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around, but no-one was there. Suddenly, Sakura jumped on top of me.

"Ha, I've gotcha now Len! Anyway, when it comes to answering your question, the first book is called Secret Vampire; the couple in this is Poppy North, who is a lost witch or known as a psychic, and Ash Redfern, is a lamia, or technically someone who was born as a vampire and wasn't made into one." Sakura replied casually, whilst getting off of my back. Rin looked impressed.

"I wish I was like Rashel… she's so cool!" Gumi said.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"You've read _Night World_ books?" I asked. Gumi nodded.

"You lent me the first three books, baka." She laughed. Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I still need to get those books back. Len shook his head at us.

"I'm gonna go to my room now and be in a _normal_ atmosphere." He muttered. He started to walk down the hall.

"Oh yeah, Len, Jack and Kaito are already in your room playing some weird video on your laptop!" I yelled after him. He looked at me with a confused look, and then he shook his head at me and carried on walking.

"What should we do now?" Gumi asked.

"Let's get into our pyjamas." I replied.

"It's too early, Rin." Kura groaned. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well what if while we're watching a movie and you fall asleep. I hate falling asleep in my normal clothes." I said. Sakura shook her head at me.

"Fine, let's get into our pyjamas then." She laughed. We all went into our own rooms. I rummaged through my dresser and found my pyjamas; an orange spaghetti trap top and white shorts. I took my normal clothes off and threw them in a distant corner with my ribbon when the door opened suddenly. I turned my head around. I felt my face go red. Jack was standing in the doorway, his mouth was wide open. His face was slowly going red as we stared at each other. Why doesn't he knock for once?

"Err h-hey Rin, you l-look… different." Jack stuttered. Well no duh, shit for brains, I'm in my freaking _underwear_.

"Well… so do you." I said in return. He was wearing black pyjamas bottoms with a grey vest, and he looked downright freaking _hot_. Jack coughed.

"I'll, uhh, see ya later." Jack said. He closed the door behind him slowly. I changed into my own pyjamas in a dazed state. I can't believe that Jack just _waltz_ his way into my room as if he owned the place! Gumi came in soon after, wearing a baby blue short sleeved shirt with green pyjama trousers. There was a knock on the door.

"It's us." Kura and Miku said behind the door. Miku opened the door. She was wearing the same as me, but with a green shirt and black shorts. Kura was wearing a soft pink night gown that reached to her ankles. It made her hair look more ginger than blonde in my opinion.

"OK, so what do you wanna watch?" I asked. Kura shrugged her shoulders.

"As long as it isn't a horror film, then I'm fine." She said.

"I second that motion." Miku said.

"It needs to be a _long_ film, but not boring either. Something like-" I started.

"Harry Potter!" Gumi said, picking up a DVD case. The second Harry Potter DVD. Was it the chamber of something?

"It's 161 minutes long. That's a _long_ time." Sakura sighed, jumping onto my bed. Miku joined her soon after.

"Well, it gives us a good enough reason to stay up late. Gumi, you put the DVD on, I'll get the popcorn" I said. I left the room and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. It took a while to find the microwave popcorn, but I did in the end. There were two flavours, sweet and salty. Meh, I'll use both. I put the sweet popcorn in first as I went to grab two bowls. But the shelves were too high up for me to reach. Damn myself for being so short!

"Lemme get that." Someone said from behind. A hand sailed above my head and grabbed two large plastic bowls. I turned around to say thank you… until I saw that it was Akaito.

"Ugh, it's _you_." I said darkly. The microwave beeped, but Akaito got there before me. He grabbed one of the bowls, opened the now every large popcorn bag and poured the sweet popcorn into the bowl.

"Pass me the salt one." Akaito said. I glared at him as I passed him the salty popcorn packet. He put it in the microwave and set the timer. All he was wearing were long grey pyjama trousers. He looked at me.

"You look… nice." Akaito said, not looking at me in the eye.

"Don't try to trick me, you filthy bastard. You're not talking to Akita." I snapped. He smiled at me, and walked closer towards me. Intruding my personal space, much?

"I know you're not Neru, you're you. And I'm not joking. You look cute… really cute…" Akaito said, moving closer. I glanced at the microwave. How long does it take to pop some stupid popcorn? I'm gonna be molested soon! He grabbed my chin and tilted my head upwards. I tried to yank my face away, but he had a good grip to prove he wasn't gonna let go. He brought his face closer to mine.

"You look kissable." He laughed softly.

"Wait a minute-!" I yelled. Then he started kissing me. It was a long kiss. My vision went a little bit blurry as I tried to force myself away, but Akaito pressed himself against me. His eyes were closed. He looked as if he was enjoying it. He stopped kissing me and licked my neck slowly, which, annoyingly, made me moan. Akaito smiled at me.

"See ya later, sweetheart." He chuckled. He walked out of kitchen, leaving me to be confused in my own thoughts. What the hell _was_ that?


	44. Lost Within The Kiss

****OK, now I'm _definitely _spicing things up between Akaito and Rin. Maybe they'll fall in love with each other? Who knows? I ain't gonna do this fanfic for a while now. Why? My limit is 1,000-1,750 words... I've 2,190 xD****

* * *

**Miku's POV**

Where the hell is Rin? Gumi's getting very, well, let's just say _agitated_ by the fact that she's not getting any popcorn yet, and Sakura is trying her very best to calm Gumi down. Yeah… it's not coming along very well.

"The popcorn will be arriving any moment soon Gumi-" Sakura said calmly. Gumi started shaking Sakura by the shoulders roughly. Sakura's head was bobbing up and down with every shake.

"It takes _two_ minutes to make microwave a bag of freaking popcorn. She's been gone for _ten_! I might as well get her myself!" Gumi said angrily. Then the door opened to reveal Rin with two bowls of popcorn with Teto behind her, wearing a very long black shirt. I guess that shirt was Ted's.

"Ugh, _finally_, where have you been? Gumi's been going all _yandere_ on us." I said. Rin looked at me dazed as she walked into the room. Teto stayed close behind her. What's going on? Rin looked like she was going to faint. She dropped the bowls onto the bed next to Sakura. Then she fell onto the floor. Teto jumped back, and then crouched next to Rin, who was sitting up. Sakura got up the bed and crouched in front of Rin.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked. Rin looked at Sakura as if he could see for the first time.

"Akaito… he… he kissed me…" Rin replied.

"He did _WHAT_?" Gumi asked, jumping off the bed.

"That's it. Gumi, Teto, would you mind coming with me to embarrass the living shit out of him?" Sakura asked, standing up. Gumi smiled at her demonically and nodded.

"I would be honoured to, Saku-chan." Teto replied. Sakura smiled deviously. She turned to me.

"You wanna come, Miku?" She asked me. Rin gave me a _**"Please, whatever you do, **_**don't**_** cause trouble"**_look.

"Well, do we have to do it _now?_ I mean, I wanna watch the movie-" I started.

"Fuck the movie! Miku, Akaito kissed Rin _on purpose_. We're talking about the guy who made Len go all suicidal during summer vacation! We're talking about the guy who tried to freaking rape Sakura in the library at school!" Gumi snapped. Oh my, Gumi swearing is _not_ a good sign. Sakura glared at Gumi darkly.

"Big mouth, I told you not to tell anyone!" Sakura hissed.

"Whoa, what's this about Akaito trying to rape you?" Rin asked, standing up slowly. She looked surprised. Then she looked pissed.

"He didn't try to rape me. He was just scaring me is all." Sakura said, although I could see her shaking a little bit.

"If you won't tell them, _I _will." Gumi said. Sakura didn't look at us. She just kept her head down. Gumi rolled her eyes.

"Fine, then. This is what she told me: Sakura went into the library with Len to find a book of baby names, and Len decided to save them a table. Sakura went to find the book and in the end, she did. But she's a midget, so he had to stand on a stool. She got the book, and fell off the stool-"

"Gumi, we already _know_ this part of the story." I said.

"Did she tell you that Akaito caught her before she fell off? Did she tell you that he grabbed her and wouldn't let her go and covered her mouth so that she couldn't scream?" Gumi asked darkly. I looked at Sakura. She looked scared and angry and… she looked like she was going to be sick. Rin shook her head.

"I don't know why you didn't tell us, Kura, but I know one thing: I am in the mood for burnt habanero peppers." She said darkly, cracking her knuckles.

"OK guys, I completely agree with you, but if we do it right now, he could get us back when we least expect it." Teto said.

"Well what do you expect us to do, then?" Sakura asked, sitting on the bed and helping herself to some popcorn. She screwed up her face. She obviously doesn't like that flavour then.

"I propose that, we should get him tonight. Around about midnight I'd say." Teto replied. I glanced at the others. Rin crossed her arms.

"Aww… fine then." She muttered.

"I'm OK with that." Sakura said.

"I'm fine with it too." Gumi said. Teto looked at me.

"What about you, Miku?" She asked.

"Well… as long as Yuri doesn't find out about this…" I muttered. Yuri could be very scary if you do something wrong in her house.

"Excellent! First we'll watch the movie." Teto said with a smile, walking over to the light switch and turning the lights up. Gumi pressed the play button on the remote and we all sat on the bed and watched some Harry Potter action.

* * *

**~That Same Night at Midnight~ NO POV**

Everyone was asleep in their room. Well, everyone except for Sakura, Teto, Gumi, Rin and Miku. Plans for _Operation Get Back at Akaito_ were soon to be going underway. Teto stood up against the door of Akaito's room, the only thing that could be seen in the dark were her eyes.

"OK girls, everyone ready?" She asked in a hushed voice. Sakura and Rin nodded. Gumi smiled deviously. Miku looked a bit uncertain.

"This is a bad idea…" Miku muttered. _Why_ did she talk herself into this? Teto shook her head at her.

"Baka, let's just go." Teto hissed. She opened the door cautiously, and crept inside the room. Luckily for Sakura, with four years worth of jujutsu training, was able to move quickly and silently without any effort. Rin looked a little bit peaky.

"What if he wakes up?" She whispered. Sakura gave her a _**"Shut up **_**now**_**" **_look. Rin stayed quiet. They reached Akaito's bed. Akaito was sleeping soundlessly, showing off his back. He snored softly, and Gumi had the urge to punch him in the face. Teto got the blonde hair dye (Len and Rin's dad had to use it once in a while to hide his grey hair) in her hand.

"OK, pour this on his head, he usually has a shower in the middle of the night. And then… hello _blondie_." Teto snickered. She poured the readymade hair dye in Akaito's hair. Akaito flinched. Teto started massaging Akaito's head slowly, which made Akaito smile in his sleep. Sakura and Gumi giggled softly as they applied eyeshadow and lipstick, which also made Teto chuckle a little bit. Rin and Miku were glancing at each other and were thinking the same thing. This was a _bad_ idea.

"And… that should do the trick." Teto said triumphantly. She grabbed the hair dye bottle from the bedside table. Akaito didn't even move. He was still sleeping. The girls left the room cautiously. When they went inside Rin's room, suddenly they were having a giggling fit.

"Akaito's gonna _freak_ tomorrow." Rin laughed. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I actually can't wait to see him tomorrow." She gasped. They waited for twenty minutes. Then they heard a scream. It was a guy's scream.

"What the hell happened to me?" Akaito screamed. The girls laughed even harder. Rin fell onto her side. Gumi fell off of the bed she was laughing that hard.

Akaito saw the biggest horror in his life. His hair was covered in platinum blonde hair dye. He had purple lipstick on with blue eyeshadow. He jumped into the shower and started scrubbing himself so hard that he felt himself scratching himself. He mentally pleaded that his hair was fine. But when he looked into the bathroom mirror, the damage was done. His hair was platinum blonde, but it looked darker due to the water. He looked retarded. He looked stupid. He looked like… _a snob_. He groaned in horror as he dried his hair. Whoever did this was _really_ gonna pay. He immediately thought that Len did it. But then again, he and Len made no contact with each other at all. Jack? He never liked Akaito, but he doesn't look like the type to randomly dye people's hair. Kaito was out of the question: he never _dared_ to mess with Akaito. That left the girls. Sakura, the sexy chick, she never liked Akaito anyway, but, she was too nice to do something like that. Miku was too much of an airhead to think of dyeing his hair, so she was ruled out. Well, Gumi and Teto perhaps? Then again, they weren't clever enough to think that… So that just left Rin. Rin was the perfect suspect. The bathroom door opened, and Akaito rushed to grab his towel. He wrapped it around his waist just as he was able to see who was at the door.

"Err, hi. How's your hair?" Rin asked sheepishly. Akaito glared at her.

"It's horrible, thanks to you." Akaito snapped. He wanted her to see that he was pissed off at her. She had dish soap in her hand.

"Sit down on the bath." Rin said. Akaito glared at her, but he sat down on the bath edge. Rin poured the soap on his head, and started digging her nails into his hair.

"You know, Teto's upset that I'm doing this." Rin said casually. Akaito glanced at her. Rin looked… different. She looked a lot gentler, more kind, definitely more cute- wait, _cute_?

"I'm not doing this because I like you. I'm doing because I don't want my mom to kill me." Rin said darkly. Akaito laughed.

"Or course, Rin. You know you love me." Akaito said. Rin pulled his hair hard. He was still a jackass at the end of the day. Akaito winced.

"Shut up, you habanero dick." Rin snapped. She didn't like it how her cheeks went pink.

"Come on Rin, it was obvious you loved me when I kissed ya-" Akaito laughed. Rin pulled on Akaito's hair so hard that she pulled a few out. She grabbed the shower head. She set the power on mega high. And then she started rinsing out the dish soap, with the hair dye with it. After a while, the hair dye was gone, and Akaito's hair was back to its usual red colour. He shook his hair, splashing Rin with some water. She wiped some of the water off her face.

"Eck, I hate you Akaito." Rin said darkly. She turned away from Akaito. He grabbed Rin's hand. He didn't know _why_ he did it; he guessed it was just on impulse. Rin looked into his eyes. Akaito lost himself in her turquoise eyes, and he wondered if he looked weird in front of her. He felt his face got hot, and he saw that Rin's cheeks had turned pink. He pulled her closer to him.

"Get off of me!" Rin said, thumping Akaito's chest. Akaito ignored her threats. He kissed her again, but this time, Rin noticed that the kiss was different. He was gentle with this kiss, his hands cupping her face. He looked into her eyes, and she felt weak in the knees. She found herself sinking lower onto the bathroom floor, Akaito going down with her. Rin tried to move away, but Akaito just deepened the kiss. Rin felt her eyes close a little bit, and soon, she was lost within the kiss. It seemed like several hours, maybe even days, when Rin pulled away. She stood up and edged away from Akaito, who was getting onto his feet quickly.

"This never happened. What happened… it never happened." Rin said, grabbing the door handle. She opened the door and literally ran towards her room. She knew that Akaito was probably following her, but when she closed the bedroom door, she felt a lot safer. She touched her lips softly. She started cursing to herself as she climbed into bed.

"What is there to like about that dick? He cheated with Akita on my brother. He tried to abuse Kura…" Rin muttered to herself. _So why did I enjoy that kiss?_ she thought to herself.


	45. Caught Red Handed

**Hey there, peeps! I'm on my Easter holiday now, YYAYAAAAAYY~! Two weeks of nothing! Maybe I could do more updates? Lemme just go to my mountain pile of homework first DX**

* * *

_**~The Next Day~**_

**Sakura's POV**

It took me a while to get used to the fact that I was going to stay with Rin and _Len_ for the whole of the week's vacation. I sat up in the bed and stretched my arms. I must admit, this bed is pretty damn soft. I got out of bed and dragged myself to look at myself in the mirror. My hair had flicked outwards, resting on my shoulders (Oh, before I forget, I had my hair cut to the same length as Rin's a few days back). I went to my bag and dug out my brush and brushed my hair. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. The door opened, and I turned my head. Oh God, it was _Akaito_, with his normal red hair. I clutched onto the brush hard, ready just in case he tried to do anything to me.

"Sakura… I need to tell you something." Akaito mumbled, rubbing his forehead. He didn't look too good. He looked sick. He looked terrible. He looked downright _tired_.

"I don't really have the time-" I said. Akaito walked up to me, a few centimetres away from me. He grabbed my hand in a pleading way.

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me! I couldn't sleep at all last night! All I could think to myself about what a dick I was to her, how I used to pick on her, and-" Akaito gabbled. Wow, who knew Akaito could act like a normal dude? I took a very large step back.

"Deep breaths, Akaito, I don't want to perform CPR on ya. OK, so, who are we talking about?" I asked. Akaito opened his mouth. Then he closed it.

"You'll think I've gone crazy." He muttered. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Meh, I _am_ crazy, after all. So who is this poor girl you've fallen for?" I asked again, more stern. Akaito looked onto the floor.

"I think… I think I've got a crush on Rin." He mumbled. Oh thank God it's not me- _WWWHHHAATTT?_ No, _nononononono_, there is no way I'm letting this… this _player_ here to toy with Rin's emotions. I opened my mouth.

"Kura-chan, can I talk to-?" Rin asked. She looked at Akaito. Her face went red. Akaito turned to her. Rin turned away from him and walked off.

"Rin, wait!" Akaito called after her. He rushed off after her, closing the door behind him. OK then, I'm confused. So, Akaito likes Rin, who probably likes Jack, who likes who knows what. I shrugged my shoulders to myself as I got changed into my long sleeved shirt and my jeans. I looked out of the window. It was chucking it down by the bucket load with rain. Yes! We can't go swimming today! I'm saved. I made my bed and walked out of my room. I felt arms wrapping around my waist.

"Good morning, my little Cherry-chan." Len muttered in my ear. I smiled at him. He had the look on his face that showed that he just got up. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt and jeans.

"Ohayō Lenny-kun." I said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Len gave me a dazed smile.

"I love those little kisses you give me." He laughed. I poked him in the stomach. He pretended to double over in pain. He's a very good actor.

"Lol, Len." I said. Len gave me a _**"What the fuck, seriously?"**_ look.

"Did you just say 'Lol' out loud?" He asked. I nodded.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"No." Len replied, shaking his head. I smiled at him.

"Let's just get some breakfast." Len suggested. We walked down the stairs together, and we reached the kitchen/diner to see a giant breakfast buffet left out for us. I swear Len and Rin's house is a secret hotel.

"That's weird, my mom's usually home in the morning." Len said, sitting at the table. Gumi walked in, wearing a grey short sleeved shirt, dark green skirt and sandals. She had something in her hand, like scrunched up paper.

"Len, you're mom's gone work early. She said she won't be back until dinner tonight." Gumi said, handing Len the paper in her hand. He took it off her and read it out loud.

"'Len, Rin and others, gone out to work early; someone couldn't take over the department. Be back at dinner. Love mom.'" Len put the note on the table. He looked at me.

"My mom works for this fashion company." Len said in a simple tone.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Rin just _listen _to me for a minute." Akaito said, stepping in front of my bedroom door. I was still in my pyjamas, and I was annoyed at Akaito for two reasons:

He kissed me, _twice_, _on the freaking lips_, stole my first kiss, all _without_ my permission.

He was _too_ close to Kura-chan for my liking.

"Just get lost, Akaito. I don't want to see _or_ speak to you_ ever again_." I snapped, pushing him out of my way. I opened my bedroom door and closed it in his face. I got my pyjamas off and got changed into my baby blue tank top and knee length shorts. The door opened, and Akaito was _still_ there. OK, now I'm getting pissed off.

"Akaito, _leave me alone_." I said in a loud voice. Akaito ignored me, and just _waltz_ into my room like it was nobody's business. Soon enough he was close to me, being a lot taller than me. He grabbed my hand, but gently.

"Rin, please, just hear me out." Akaito muttered, looking at me straight in the eye. It made me feel uncomfortable. It made me feel like he was invading my private space. One thing for sure: _I don't like it._ I snatched my hand away, glaring at him.

"Rin just listen to me for a second. Last night with the kiss, I realized-" Akaito started. I put my hand up to stop him from talking anymore.

"Listen dickhead. Last night never happened, OK? We never kissed. We never _did_ kiss. It was just a figment of your stupid, shit-disgusting imagination." I sneered. Akaito blinked a few times. Then he looked down onto the floor for a moment. He looked up at me for minute or two. Then he kissed me again. It was in an urgent way, but he was kissing me softly. I felt my face flare up. 'Just get _away_, girl!' I thought to myself. But my body was paralyzed on the spot as he kissed me. He grabbed my waist with both hands and brought himself even closer to me. My eyesight was going blurry, I was seeing stars. I found myself holding onto Akaito's arms with my eyes closed. My legs were reduced to jelly like last night. Akaito kissed my neck softly, which made me sigh. I heard my bedroom door open. I opened my eyes.

Len and Kura were standing in the doorway.


	46. One Punch Too Far

**I'm in a mood for a **FIGHT SCENE**! D I got bored, and I lost my creativity. But this chapter has a bit of action and fighting and baseball bats and the most extreme... a very calm conversation at the beginning**

* * *

**Len's POV**

I was starting to slowly see red. Akaito was holding my baby sister by the _freakin waist_, whilst kissing her _freakin neck_. Rin's eyes widened. She moved from Akaito to face me.

"Len, I can explain, its not-" Rin gabbled. Akaito stopped her from talking by putting his hand to her to be quiet. Akaito looked at me.

"I know I've caused some shit in the past-" Akaito started.

"That's an understatement." I muttered darkly.

"And that I've always done things that shouldn't be done-" Akaito said.

"You're telling me." Sakura snapped, clutching onto my arm. Akaito reached out to Rin and stroked her cheek and turned to her.

"But I don't how this happened… but I think I'm in love with Rin." Akaito said. Rin went pink in the cheeks. Sakura took a step forward.

"Rin, I need to talk to you, _now._" Sakura added when Rin opened her mouth. She closed her mouth and walked over towards Sakura. Sakura grabbed Rin by her arm and dragged her out of the room. Sakura glanced at me.

"Don't beat him up while we're gone." She said. I smiled briefly at her. She led Rin out of the room, leaving me and Akaito alone together. I glared at him darkly without moving a muscle. Akaito scratched his head awkwardly.

"Hey man, no hard feelings, right? Let bygones be bygones…?" Akaito asked sheepishly, holding his hand out to me. I stared at it blankly. I felt nothing at that point. I knew that the fighting between had to stop at some point. But he pushed my buttons one too many times.

"Akaito let me make this plain and simple: there's a chance that I'll always hate you. You laughed at me when I went suicidal over the thing with you and Neru-" I said darkly.

"Dude, Neru told me you and she weren't an item anymore!" Akaito said exasperatedly.

"I don't care _what_ she said. You didn't care that I tried to kill myself during summer vacation three times. If Rin wasn't here, I would've succeeded on the first try." I said. Akaito blinked a few times, a shocked look on his face.

"Y-you tried to… to _kill_ yourself?" He stuttered.

"_No_, of _course_ not, I mean, what's the point of calling killing yourself _suicide_? But you didn't care either way. You and Neru just… laughed. I was torn to pieces. And then I met Sakura… which, to be honest, was the best thing of my life for me. But then what do you do? _You_, like the prick you are, tried to scare the living _shit_ out of her-"

"It wasn't my idea!" Akaito said suddenly.

"Of course not Akaito, it's like it wasn't your idea to set your pathetic posse on me, Jack and Kaito. But now you're kissing up my _sister_? Dude, don't be a prick. I don't care if you mess with my head; I have Sakura to make me feel better and help me get over it. But I swear, if you screw up Rin's head, I'll kill you with my _bare hands_." I growled.

"I wouldn't do that to Rin. I wouldn't do that at all." Akaito snapped. I laughed at him mockingly.

"Let's see, you screwed up Neru's head. Then you screwed up Haku's. Then it was Defoko, Lin, Ruko, and Momo. And _then_, of all people, you tried to screw up _Miku's_ head. That's the only reason you don't like her; she can see through your pathetic disguise. I could count more, but I'd be here for a lifetime and a day." I said. Akaito glared at me darkly.

"Len, you can't stop me from dating Rin. She's old enough to make up her own decisions." He said coolly.

"And I know what's best for my little sister. And that is to stay far away from you." I snapped. Akaito walked up towards the door. I stood in front of it and leaned against it.

"Move out of my way." Akaito barked.

"Where do ya think you're going?" I asked calmly.

"I'm gonna find Rin, and to tell her not to listen to any of your worthless bullshit." Akaito growled. I gave him a dark smiled.

"At the end of the day, you're still a possessive prick-" My words were cut off. Akaito started to strangle me.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"OK Rin, now, tell me what happened." I said. Rin and I were sitting on my bed in my guest room. Rin was crying for a little bit, but I was able to calm her down for a little bit.

"Y-you're not mad at me?" Rin hiccoughed.

"Hell, no I'm not mad. I'm just… shocked is all, I guess." I replied. Rin rubbed her eyes.

"Well, after I stormed off from Akaito, h-he followed me. He said he wanted to talk to me, and I said no. After that I went into my room and got changed. Then the door opened and Akaito was _s-still there_. I was getting annoyed at this point. Then he started to talk about last night's-" Rin stopped talking suddenly, and looked down onto the bed.

"Rin, what happened last night?" I asked cautiously.

"W-well, you know when I said I was gonna wash the hair dye out of Akaito's hair?" Rin asked.

"Yeah I remember, why?" I replied.

"Well, I-I did. And then he k-kissed me ag-gain." Rin hiccoughed. I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Well, anyway let's come back to what happened ten minutes ago." I said.

"Well, uh, he was starting to talk about last night, and then I said that it never happened. He didn't talk for a while. And then, we, h-he kissed me again." Rin mumbled.

"And you didn't do _anything_ to stop him?" I asked.

"I wanted to! I really wanted to get away. But the thing was, it kinda felt… right. It felt _amazing_. I mean, he was being gentle and all-" Rin gabbled.

"OK, OK, that's enough for me." I said. Tears flowed down Rin's peach pink cheeks.

"I'm _sorry_, OK? I'm sorry I like him! I didn't want this!" Rin wept. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, stop the crying. What are crying over? I have nothing against your liking him. I mean, I'm surprised that out of all people it turns out to be Akaito… but, I'm not mad. I don't hate you or anything. I just want you guys to be happy. I'll even help you convince Len that Akaito's a good guy underneath." I said. OK, I know I hate Akaito's guts: I wish him a very slow and a very _painful_ death that would cause him never-ending misery. But this is Rin's happiness we're talking about.

"R-really, K-kura-chan, y-you're not j-joking?" Rin stuttered, looking up at me with wet eyes. I nodded.

"Yup, of course I will. You're my best friend." I said. Then I heard a thud from Rin's room.

"What was that?" Rin asked, sitting up. I got off the bed.

"Stay here." I said. I walked out of the room and walked a few steps forwards to Rin's room. I grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

I screamed.

Len was on the floor, unconscious with Akaito on top of him. Akaito was punching Len's face over and over again. Akaito ignored my scream, but Len turned his head to me. His face was covered in blood, but he gave me a weak grin. I looked around the room for a weapon. And then I found one: a baseball bat. I grabbed it, and guess what I did? Yup, _WHACK_, right across Akaito's head. He howled in pain. He got up and spun around to face me. His red eyes were flaring; it was like staring into the embers of a fire. He grabbed the bat and wrestled it out of my hands. He swung the bat at me. I ducked it. But then I felt a blow to my left side that sent me flying into Rin's wardrobe; Akaito hit me with the bat.

"Kura, what's goin'-?" Rin started. She screamed. Akaito had grabbed the bat and started whacking Len with it in the sides and the stomach. Rin ran up to Akaito sobbing.

"Akaito please, just _stop it_-!" Rin cried.

Akaito punched her in the face.

She fell onto the floor with a dull _thud_. She lay still for a few minutes. Then she was starting to shake uncontrollably. Akaito looked at her with wide eyes. He dropped the bat. Rin looked up at him. Her nose was bleeding. I stood up slowly. My left side was throbbing with pain. I made my way towards Rin.

"Rin, are you alright?" I asked calmly. She nodded. I put my hand out to her. She grabbed it and I pulled her up. Akaito stared at her the whole time I made her sit on her bed.

"Akaito, I'm gonna give until the count of ten. If you're not out of here by then, I'll grab that bat and shoved it up your asshole." I said, not looking at him. I crouched down to look at Len. His eyes glistened at me.

"Hey, I didn't hit him-" Len said. I kissed him on the lips. They were the only things that weren't bloody.

"Come on, I'll help you up." I said. I grabbed his arm and flung it around my neck and pulled him up. Wow, Len's surprisingly light. I heard rushing footsteps, and I felt Akaito's arm brushing past me.

"Rin-" Akaito said.

"Stay _away_ from me! Just leave me _alone_! I fucking _hate _you!" Rin shrieked, sobbing at the same time. Akaito stood still for a moment. Then I saw the most remarkable thing. He started to _cry_. Real, genuine tears were leaking and pouring out of his eyes. He rushed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Then I collapsed.


	47. Twenty Minutes?

**Miku's POV**

I love a good breakfast in the morning. Kaito and I were eating our breakfast together when Gumi and Teto came in. Teto was for some reason still in her pyjamas, with a _very_ bad case of bed head.

"Good morning, bed head." Kaito laughed. Teto gave him a death glare. If looks could kill, Kaito would be dead by now.

"Don't push your luck. I know where the ice-cream is, don't make me tempted to throw all of it away." Teto snapped. Kaito bowed his head.

"Sorry Teto." Kaito mumbled. Gumi sat on the kitchen counter.

"Gumi, Yuri's gonna be furious if she sees you!" I hissed. Yuri in the morning is _very_ scary. Yuri angry in the morning is like a volcano, but instead of spitting out lava, it spits out pure acid. Like mother like daughter, ne (hehehe)?

"She's gonna be out for the rest of the day." Gumi yawned, kicking her legs. She looked out of the window and frowned.

"Awh, it's raining now. Now we can't make Saku-chan wear a bikini. It would have suited her skin colour as well." Gumi pouted. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Gumi? If you're bisexual, I'll completely understa-" I said. I was hit in the face with an apple, and fell off the chair. Ouch, my nose hurts. Kaito leaned over me.

"Miku, are you still alive. You look dead." Kaito said, poking my cheek. He used to do this when we were ten. And it still freakin' annoys the fuck out of me.

"Stop poking me, or I'll bite your hand off." I groaned, sitting up. Everyone laughed. Then I heard screaming. We all stopped laughing.

"This doesn't sound too good." Kaito muttered. Gumi ran off as fast as lightning. Teto looked dazed for a bit, but then she followed afterwards. I ran off after Gumi.

"Gumi slow _down_ for a bit!" I yelled. Gumi ignored me. She tripped on her way up the stairs. When she reached the top of the stairs, she looked confused. Then she ran down the corridor. Teto leaned against the stair railing.

"I'm out of breath already." Teto gasped. I looked down the corridor. Gumi was running… and she ran straight into Akaito. Akaito pushed her and just stormed down the corridor. Teto stood up straight and marched up to Akaito. Gumi just kept running.

"What the hell is wrong with you, dumbass?" Teto snapped. Akaito just pushed Teto into the wall and just ran down the corridor and down the stairs whilst covering his eyes with his arm. He looked distraught. He brushed past me, but he kept running. I ran up to Teto, who was struggling to get up onto her feet.

"I swear, when I get my hands on that prick…" Teto growled, looking down whilst rubbing her arm gingerly. She looked up at me.

"Where did Gumi go now?" She asked exasperatedly.

* * *

**Gumi's POV (A/N: I told you'd see Gumi's POV again XD)**

I burst into Rin's room, and fell flat on my face. Ouch, that's gonna leave a bruise in the morning I believe. Rin gasped sharply.

"Are you alright, Gumi?" She asked; her voice was all shaky. I looked up at her. Her nose was bleeding a little bit, her face was really pale.

"R-Rin… what the hell _happened_ to you?" I shrieked. Rin jumped. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Then she just fell on me. I caught her just before she fell. She must have fainted.

"Rin!" Sakura gasped. I looked up. Sakura was making her way towards me and Rin. I looked down at Rin. She reminded me of when she was a little five year old. Her cheeks had suddenly turned pink. Sakura brushed some hair away from Rin's eyes. I looked at Sakura. She looked like she was in pain.

"Sakura, you shouldn't have gotten up." Len muttered. I looked up at him. I thought I was going to faint myself. He had two black eyes, a few bruises on his face and a lot of cuts. He had bruises on his arms.

"I'm fine, Len." Sakura grunted, as she took Rin off of me. She half carried, half dragged Rin to her bed and placed her on her bed gently. Sakura sat on the bed next to Rin. She started stroking Rin's hair softly. She clutched her left side and winced a little.

"Sakura, he didn't hurt you did he?" Len asked making his way towards Sakura and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Not really. I mean, it hurts a little-" Sakura said. Len looked down onto the floor.

"Saku-chan, what happened?" I asked, leaning against the wall. Sakura looked at me.

"It seemed that Len and Akaito had a bit of a misunderstanding. And it seems that Akaito… lost a bit of his self-control." Sakura added, nodding towards Len.

"I did nothing wrong-" Len said defensively.

"I _know_ Len. You said all you did was told him your thoughts about him? Yeah, I'd be furious if you said that, especially if it wasn't what he wanted to hear, but it gave him _no right_ to start a fight with you." Sakura said, rubbing her head. She winced when she moved a bit.

"Sakura, you need to go to the doctor about your side-" Len started.

"No, Len. I'd just be wasting their time." Sakura said calmly. Len opened his mouth to protest. I heard a shriek. I looked up to see Miku standing in the doorway, and with Teto right behind her. They looked at Len in horror.

"Len, what the fuck happened?" Teto asked. Len shrugged his shoulders. Then I heard a cell phone go off. Len jumped a bit, and then he started searching his pockets and brought out his cell phone.

"Len, do you always carry your cell phone with you?" I asked. Len gave me a _**"Shut the fuck up" **_glare, and answered the phone.

"Moshi Moshi **(seriously Len, **_**Moshi Moshi?**_** –Facepalm-)**! Oh, hi mom. Huh? You're coming home at twelve? How long is that? T-twenty _minutes_, is it? Y-yeah, everything's… fine. See ya soon." Len said. He hung up and rubbed his head.

"Well we're fucked." He groaned.


	48. Happy Endings Are Really Nice, Ne?

**Yes, I didn't actually die! WOOOO! Sorry this chapter took so long, but when you have mountains of homework and revision, it's pretty hard to do this type of thing... but i haven't revised for my maths test, don't tell anyone, lol**

* * *

**Akaito's POV**

Man, I have _fucked up_. I didn't mean to hit Rin. To be honest, with her hair looking darker, I thought she was Sakura. But when I saw her hit the ground, I realised that I'd hit the wrong person. The look in Rin's eyes was horrible. They looked petrified, mixed with disgust and misunderstanding. And when she said that she hated me, I felt… wounded. It was the first time I felt like that. I mean, all the girls I've dated said they've hated me in the end, and that they wanted me to stay away from them, and I never gave a fuck. But when Rin said it, I felt like… like there was nothing worth living for anymore. But _why_, of all people, does it have to be _Rin_? I mean, yeah, Sakura is _hot_, and then Diane is a close second, but Rin… she's like a ball of sunshine: when she's around, you think that everything's gonna be alright. And I've screwed up. I reached the front door of the house.

"Akaito-nii-chan, I need to talk to you." Kaito called. I turned to face him.

"Piss off, Kaito." I snapped. I wasn't in the mood. Kaito made a few steps towards me.

"Listen. I don't like you. In fact, I despise you sometimes, and you make me sick to my stomach on some occasions." Kaito said calmly.

"The feeling's mutual." I said bluntly.

"Let me finish." Kaito growled. I blinked a few times in surprise. Kaito would usually be calmer like this.

"Whatever you did, it's not gonna help if you run away from your problem. And you obviously have done _something_ to get blood on your knuckles and on your shirt." Kaito added, glancing at my hands. They were covered in Len's blood, and I had some blood splattered on my new top. Kaito rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Now, tell me _what_ happened. I have enough time." He said calmly.

"Make me, my stupid _ototo._" I sneered. Like I was going to tell _this guy_ what happened. I wouldn't tell him over even if hell _did_ freeze over. Kaito's eyes darkened. He started shaking me by the shoulders and dugs his nails into them.

"Do you see why no-one likes you? You always shut yourself away from people who are _fucking willing to lend you a hand_. You go on that you're all bad and dangerous and that you're some kind of God, but you're like everyone else. You're just a human." Kaito said loudly. I rubbed my ears.

"Jeez, Kaito just shut the fuck _up_. I can't stand your pathetic righteous talk. You may be everyone's favourite at home, but you're not _my _favourite." I growled, pushing Kaito away. He stumbled over his feet.

"Akaito, what are you doing now?" Sakura asked. I looked up. She had a wet cloth in her hand. She walked down the stairs.

"Listen, about the whacking you with a bat-" I started. I didn't mean to hit her.

"I don't care about that now. Just lemme see your hands." Sakura said, gesturing me to come towards her. I moved towards her and showed her my bloody knuckles. She started rubbing them with the cloth.

"Yuri's decided to come back in twenty minutes." Sakura sighed.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"I need to see Rin." Akaito muttered.

"Well Rin's not in a fit state to see you at the moment." I snapped. Akaito looked at me with a frown.

"Is she alright?" He asked

"She's fine…" I said. _No thanks to you_ was what I wanted to say. But I bit my tongue to keep myself from saying it. After I wiped Akaito's fists clean, he leaned against the wall.

"Akaito, I know you think Rin hates you. But she's just… scared." I said.

"So she scared of me?" Akaito asked, looking regretful. Oh great, I've made him more depressed.

"Anyone would be scared of you. You're like some kind of dragon when you're mad." Kaito mumbled. I tried my best to hold a giggle. Akaito glared at him.

"Listen. Akaito, I don't like you. But, I know that, even though you've hit Rin, she still cares for you. And I want to help you convince Len that you're not a dick." I said. Akaito looked at me, but then he looked away.

"See, Akaito? Even _Sakura_ is willing to help you out." Kaito said exasperatedly. Akaito opened his mouth.

"Kura-chan, where did you go?" Rin asked. I looked up at the top of the staircase. Rin was rubbing her eyes with her knuckles like a little kid. Gumi was behind her. She looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, Saku-chan. She said that she wouldn't sleep unless you was with her." Gumi said sheepishly. I walked up the stairs. Rin glanced behind me.

"What's _he_ doing here?" She asked in a shaky voice, pointing. I turned my head. Akaito was making his way up the stairs slowly.

"Rin, I'm sorry. I really hate myself for hitting you. You can hit me back as many times as you want. I didn't mean to… to hurt you, or make you feel weak, or anything. But I wasn't lying when I said that I love you. I do, I love you so much that it _kills_ me, and I think I've always felt this way. It's just something that wanted to express itself now." Akaito said. I moved to the side. Akaito glanced at me.

"Sakura, I really am sorry about your side." He said. I smiled at him.

"It's OK." I said. Akaito looked up at Rin. She hadn't moved from the spot, but she looked shocked, surprised… and happy. Akaito put his hand out to her.

"Please. I want to show you that I'm not always the bad guy. I want to show you the side that not even my ice-cream obsessed ototo knows about." He said. Kaito laughed a bit.

"I'm shocked even now." He chuckled. Akaito smiled a little. Not a little fake smile, nor one of those irritated smiles you get. It was a really nice smile.

"Rin, will you give me a chance?" Akaito asked nervously. Rin eyes started to water dangerously. She jumped into Akaito's arms, as in she literally _jumped_ into his arms. He caught her without losing his balance. Rin clung onto him. Then she planted a kiss on Akaito's lips.

Awh, what a happy ending for them, ne?


	49. Halloween Surprises  I

**Hey~! This is the events before and the beginning events of the Halloween party. The Halloween party is going to be split into the minimum of three parts, because if I did the whole party, it's be at least 4,000 words in this chapter **((O_O"))** And I'm gonna be away for a while, stupid laptop has viruses on it, but don't worry, I have all of my fanfics saved and backed up, so it's not the end of this :D**

* * *

**Gumi's POV**

You know that saying, 'time flies when you're having fun?' Well, I must admit, that saying's right. It's almost the end of our week vacation. It's the Halloween party tonight, well, two hours to be honest. The decorations are all set around the house, and I must admit, it's pretty impressive. Oh, and we're all dressing up as well.

This is what is causing Sakura, Teto, Miku, and Rin to panic_ mega-time_.

They were so busy finding the boys costumes, that they didn't have enough time to get their own costumes.

"I haven't got _anything_ that's even Halloween-ish! What am I gonna do _now?_" Rin groaned, banging her head against her wardrobe door.

"We need to match the boys. I need to match Kaito, Rin needs to match _A_kaito, and Sakura needs to match Len." Miku said, stretching on Rin's bed. Sakura's head popped up from looking through the dressing table drawers.

"How am I going to match _Len?_ He's Roxas from _Kingdom Hearts_ for God's sake." Sakura exclaimed.

"Simple, be Naminé." Teto said bluntly whilst channel surfing.

"I haven't got a little white dress, now have I?" Sakura asked.

"I do. We're the same size, so you can borrow it." Rin suggested.

"Rin, you are a _lifesaver_." Sakura sighed in relief. Rin shrugged her shoulders whilst smiling at little.

"OK, that's Sakura done. Now it's just me, Miku, Rin and carrot freak." Teto said, pointing at me whilst saying carrot freak. Am I really that bad?

"I've already decided what I'm gonna wear. I'm gonna be myself." I said.

"That's not a costume."

"I'd be cosplaying as myself. It's the easiest costume." I said. Teto gave me death glares.

"OK, OK, I'll be some kind of medieval huntress... I'LL BE A VAMPIRE HUNTER!" I exclaimed. Rin laughed.

"OK. Now it's just us three. I need to match Akaito... anyone have a queen vampire outfit?" Rin asked.

"Have you got anything black?" Teto asked.

"Yeah, I have a dress; it reaches my ankles." Rin replied.

"Well, you leave me in charge of make-up and hair and all that, and just put a different colour bow in than white." Teto said. Rin nodded.

"Now, Miku, we need to put together a decent witch outfit. Not like the hags you see in those stupid cartoon movies. Maybe you could wear a long black dress with some other witchy items to go with it." Teto said.

"Wait, what are _you_ going as Teto?" I asked.

"I... am going to be a devil." Teto replied, grinning devilishly at me.

"So you're already wearing your costume then?" Sakura sniggered. Teto grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at Sakura. It missed her by a millimetre ad she dodged it. Teto looked disappointed with herself. There was a knock on the door, and then it opened. Len had Jack by the ear as if Jack was a naughty child at the candy store.

"You know what this dick here did?" Len asked furiously. Sakura, Miku, Teto, Rin and I exchanged looks with each other. We were all silent for a moment.

"W-What did he do?" Miku stuttered. Len shook Jack.

"I asked him if we had enough food for twelve people. And what does he say? _'Oh yeah, about that, I've invited the entire 9th Grade. You don't mind do you?'_ OF COURSE I FUCKING MIND!" Len bellowed, shaking Jack roughly.

"Agh, Len, my head's gonna fall off if you keep shaking me like that." Jack wailed. Len didn't pay attention.

"Oh, you're so _fucking_ lucky my mom and dad have gone out for the night. Then again, she can't stop me from throwing you into the pool and drowning you." Len snarled. Sakura walked over towards Len and linked arms with him. He stopped shaking Jack suddenly and let him go whilst looking down at Sakura.

"Everything is gonna be OK Len, I promise." Sakura said with a smile. Len blushed suddenly to a deep shade of red. Whatever magical, hocus pocus Sakura's doing on Len, I need to learn it.

* * *

**~The Halloween Party~ NO POV**

The party had started at seven o'clock. The alcohol, on the other hand, had arrived five minutes later. A lot of people from the 9th Grade were starting to get drunk, but some were avoiding it. They wanted to get drunk later on. The music was turned on at full blast. By seven-thirty, the whole Grade had arrived at the Kagamine mansion, ready to party the night away... oh, and get drunk while they were at it.

Everyone was wearing a costume. It made Len feel a bit more comfortable. He was fully dressed up as Roxas, the only thing was that he didn't have the wig ("Sakura, it _itches_." He had complained). He was leaning against the staircase, waiting for Sakura. He had no idea what she was going to wear. He hoped she was going to be in a costume as well. Kaito walked over to Len. He was wearing a black shirt, matching trousers, a long, dark blue cloak, and carried a miniature wand in his hand.

"Have you seen Miku?" Kaito asked loudly over the music.

"What?" Len asked. He saw Kaito's lips move, but he couldn't hear anything.

"I said: _have you seen Miku_?" Kaito repeated even louder.

"_What_?" Len asked again. Kaito shook his head at him.

"Never mind Len." Kaito yelled. He turned around and walked into someone. It was Miku. She was wearing a dark green strapless top, a black netted skirt, and a little pointed witches hat on her head.

"Kaito! Ta-da~! How do I look?" Miku yelled with a giggle. Kaito blinked several times. Miku looked... amazing. Kaito was left speechless, and he felt his face go red. Miku took this a good sign, and laughed at Kaito's tomato face, and dragged him away from the stairs and into the main room, where the party was. Len looked up the staircase. Then he made his way up.

Sakura, Rin, and Gumi were still in Rin's room. Sakura was wearing one of Rin's old dresses, which, coincidentally, looked _exactly_ like Naminé's dress. Sakura had combed her hair to her left, and put on her white slippers. She looked almost exactly like her, besides from the hair colour... and the large feet. Teto had done an excellent job on Rin; her hair was curled a little bit, and she wore a black bow instead of her usual white bow. Her face, thanks to her stage make-up, was now chalky white, with the exceptional dribble of blood from the corner of her mouth. She was wearing a long sleeved black dress that reached her ankles, and she was wearing black shoes as well. Gumi was wearing a black, spaghetti strapped top, black leggings, black shoes, and she wore a long, black coat with a silver cross around her neck. She also had a fake stake in her hand. Teto was already downstairs.

"Ready, girls?" Gumi asked nervously. Rin and Sakura glanced at each other, then at Gumi. They nodded. They all walked towards the door – which suddenly opened.

"Rin, have you seen Sakura-?" Len asked. He stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth wide open, and pink in the cheeks as he stared at Sakura in her costume; it was a little white dress that reached her knees with silvery slippers. 'Wow,' Len thought to himself, 'Sakura looks _beautiful_...' She glowed in his eyes, like a beacon of pure light; Sakura would give Naminé a run for her money. That was what he loved about Sakura: she was just so unnaturally and so beautifully pure and kind and sweet and loyal. Sakura blushed.

"I look stupid don't I?" She muttered.

"No you don't." Len said suddenly. Sakura blushed, but smiled at Len softly. Len held his hand out.

"You ready?" He asked. Sakura walked over and grabbed Len's hand. Her hand was smooth in his hand. The two of them walked out of the room together and walked down the stairs. Before they reached the main room, Len glanced at Sakura. She looked nervous, she was breathing quickly.

"I'll protect you." Len muttered, kissing Sakura's cheek. She giggled; Sakura loved it how Len acted like her own little knight in shining armour. It made her feel safe. And she loved Len in his Roxas outfit, actually, in her opinion, he would make a better Roxas than, well Roxas. Len opened the door for her and they walked inside the room.


	50. Halloween Surprises II

**Hey there. guys! I'm using my unnamed friend's computer to do this chapter ^^ The real chapter I wrote for this got lost somewhere, so I have to write it from scratch, and it is very crap **((TT_TT))****

* * *

8:00 PM

Jack was already high by this time. Everything was clearer around him. He was more alert. He walked outside, and took a very deep breath of the cold autumn air. He felt as if he was on top of the world, that he could do anything he wanted. But of course, he knew that this was one of the few side effects of the drugs. The only problem was that he wanted more, or he was going to crack. He didn't find anything wrong with this; Dad had given him ecstasy before. He saw Rin in her costume before he went downstairs into the basement where the drugs were. All he could remember vaguely was the way that Rin looked in her black number. Jack knew that she looked _hot_. She was _smoking _hot. He wanted to... have fun with her, let's say. He smiled to himself, a devious smile that signalled that he had a plan. He was gonna give Rin a little... _Halloween surprise._

* * *

8:07 PM

Rin and Gumi were already in the main room by this time. The majority of the 9th Grade was already drunk. Some of the boys were staring at Rin with dreamy and misty eyes, but she was able to ignore this. Gumi suddenly squeaked.

"Oh~! Jason's here!" Gumi squealed. She glanced at Rin guiltily.

"You go on ahead, I'll be fine." Rin said. Gumi gave Rin a quick hug, and then rushed off towards the other half of the room. Rin saw Gumi being pulled into a hug by blonde haired, brown eyed Jason Brian. He was wearing a prince outfit, a little fake crown on his head. Rin looked around. She _could_ try to find Akaito. There was just one problem: where would she start? It would take a while to get out of the main room itself. And Rin was slightly claustrophobic. She felt someone tapped her on the shoulder suddenly. She spun around to see who it was.

Oh, it was only Jack. He had two cups in his hands, and he was in all black. Maybe he was one of the few who decided not to dress up.

"Hi, Jack." Rin said.

"Hi Rin. Wanna drink?" Jack asked, his voice shaking a little bit.

"I'm fine Jack, really-" Rin replied. Jack shook the cup in his right hand madly in Rin's face; some of the drink splashed onto his hand he was shaking it so hard.

"Just take it." Jack said sternly. Rin took the drink from Jack, and studied his face carefully. Was it Rin, or was Jack's face _really_ pale? His eyes, Rin had noticed, were wide and wild, moving constantly around the room, but Jack's facial expression didn't seem to realize this error. But Rin just shook her head at Jack, and walked away from him. Someone walked into her, so her drink was knocked out of her hand.

Rin didn't know that Jack was furious by this.

* * *

8:16 PM

"Excuse me, have you seen Rin?" Akaito asked a little gaggle of girls. He was in the game room, the only peaceful room where no-one was drunk and or stoned, wearing a dark red shirt, black trousers and a black cloak. Oh, and he had fake fangs in his mouth. The girls said that they were sorry and that they hadn't seen Rin at all, but, they were starting to cluster around Akaito very slowly. Akaito noticed this, and made a quick exit out of the room. He walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen/diner.

This was where everyone was getting their alcohol refill. Nearly everyone was either wasted, or halfway there. Akaito felt someone grab his arm. He looked down to see a somewhat drunk girl clinging onto his arm, wearing a black ballerina outfit, swaying on the spot. She had a carefree, giddy expression on her face.

"-Hic-, hey there handsome, -hic-, d'ya wanna -hic- have some fun together?" The girl hiccoughed, trying to force herself onto Akaito. 'Seriously, girls can be so degrading nowadays,' Akaito thought to himself. He glared at the girl darkly.

"I have a girlfriend." He snapped harshly. The carefree expression on the girl's face was now suddenly more serious, and the girl let go of Akaito's arm. He glanced at the girl once more. Her face was now carrying a misty look, her eyes were drifting away. Maybe she was stoned? But Akaito didn't bother to debate the idea, and walked out of the kitchen/diner. He opened the door to the main room. He saw Sakura sitting on a chaion the other side of the room, wearing a simple white dress with white slippers and her hair combed to the left. Maybe Akaito could ask her where Rin was. The next thing he knew, he was being swept into the dancing crowd.

* * *

8:28 PM

Sakura was bored and a little bit uncomfortable. Len had gone to get the two of them drinks, but he'd been gone for at least ten minutes. Len was obviously trying to find a drink that didn't contain any alcohol. Sakura looked around for a bit. She saw Jack in the crowd, walking towards her at a quick pace.

"Hello, Jack. What's the matter?" Sakura asked, standing up. Jack scratched his head.

"Err, Kura, what's the name of that drug... erm, you know, the date rape drug?" Jack gabbled. Sakura narrowed her eyes at her. Why would he want to know what the drug was?

"Why do you ask?" Sakura asked slowly. Jack's eyes looked around the room quickly.

"Well, err, I heard some of the guys saying that, erm, that they wanted to spiked some girl's drink tonight." Jack mumbled. Sakura crossed her arms.

"Well, if you must know, it's something called flunitrazepam. You know, rohypnol? Ok, does the word roofies help you?" Sakura added in response to Jack's bewildered face. His face cleared up to show an expression of understanding.

"Oh yeah, I remember now? They use it in that movie _The Hangover_. But erm, d'ya know what the overdose of it is?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I'm not a pharmacist, OK? I don't know why you're asking me this. If you're so curious, look it up for yourself." Sakura snapped. Jack looked taken aback for a minute. Then he glared at Sakura darkly. She felt a bit unnerved by this, but she returned the glare to him. Jack made a step towards her, which was too close for her liking.

"You'll regret this." He snarled. His green eyes were wild, manic, terrifying. Sakura forced herself to look into them. Jack stalked off after a while. Sakura started rubbing her arm suddenly. She didn't know what Jack was actually up to, but she had a gut feeling that it was bad. She sat back down onto the chair, her mind was racing. If it was true what Jack said, and that someone was going to spike a girl's drink, she'd have to find out who's got rohypnol on them in the first place. But she'd have to warn the others just in case. If the drink was overdosed... the person who has the drink could go into a coma, or worse, die.

* * *

Note:

The drug, called "Flunitrazepam," or 'roofies,' is a well known date rape drug. It's a very powerful sedative, and an overdose can actually result to a coma, and possibly death. It's a well known drug in the US and the UK, and is one of the strongest. It is also mentioned in the comedy film _The Hangover_.

I got the information off of Wikipedia


	51. Halloween Surprises III Dark Side

**Yo~! I'm at my daddy's house today, and this chapter was written by scratch as well, because my stupid document didn't say my very long chapter **((¬_¬))**. There's a bit of suspense at the end I think, but this has romance/drugs/betrayal. Oh well ^^ Ja ne~**

* * *

8:37 PM

Rin had completely given up trying to find Akaito. She was walking around the back garden; the moonlight was perfect light to help her see. She walked past the little pond that Dad made for them when they were, what, five years old? She glanced at the pond, and smiled to herself. Rin thought that it'd be funny to push Len in the deep end of the pond, she wanted to see if he'd be able to catch any fish. He nearly drowned, but Dad got him out in the end. He had to stay in hospital for a while whilst being hooked to an oxygen tank. Mom and Dad yelled at Rin for hours, and asked her how on earth had Len fallen in the pond?

"He was running and he fell in." Rin had sniffed, fake crying. They believed her as well, but Len wasn't happy. And Len's been afraid of water ever since. Rin walked towards the back of the garden, and was face-to-face with a little garden fence. She opened it and walked into the other part of the garden. The ground was soft grass, and the only things that were close to walls were very tall and towering bushes. It was full of roses, and some peonies and camellias. There was a sycamore tree in the corner, with long branches that branched off in different directions, one branch had a long swing attached to it, which could fit at least three or so people. This was Len and Rin's secluded spot. No one was allowed, not even Dad, even though he was the one who made the little area for the two of them. Rin walked towards the swing and sat on it. It was a lovely night, and the autumn air was cool, but it wasn't cold. And the air smelt nice as well, it smelt of the lavenders that were sitting in the corner. Rin closed her eyes for a moment, but then she felt ands wrapping around her waist. She twisted her head around, hand raised, ready to give anyone a slap. But then she put her hand down, smiling.

Akaito smiled back at Rin. He saw her walking away, so, he decided to follow her. He saw her sitting on the swing and looking up at her sky, and when she closed her eyes. So he crept behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Akaito saw the anger in Rin's eyes when she turned to face him, her hand raised up high, in the slap-in-the-face positions. But her eyes softened, and she smiled at him lovingly and dropped her hand.

"Hello there, Mr. Cullen." Rin snickered.

"Oh hell to the no, you did _not _just call me 'Mr. Cullen'." Akaito exclaimed. Rin giggled.

"At least I don't look like a zombie. _Give me your brraaiiinns._" Akaito said in a low voice, rolling his eyes to the back of his head. Rin squeaked. Akaito looked at Rin with a grin, and Rin was giving him a stern glare.

"Don't _do_ that! You little -" Rin said. Akaito silenced her with a kiss. The kiss was soft at first; Akaito's hands were still around her waist. But what surprised him a little was that Rin was deepening the kiss _herself_, pulling Akaito towards her. Akaito, deciding to let loose of his hormones, rugby tackled Rin onto the grass. Rin started to giggle hysterically, but Akaito gave her a deep, hungry kiss, his left hand stroking her thigh softly, the right playing with a lock of Rin's blonde hair. Rin's hands were wrapped around Akaito's neck, and she was kissing him back passionately. With Rin, he was given permission to go to second base. But Akaito wanted to go farther, he wanted to get to home run, he wanted to go _all the way_. He slyly moved his hand towards the gap of Rin's legs. She stopped kissing Akaito suddenly.

"No. I don't want to do _it_ yet. Like I said, I'm not as easy as Neru." Rin said softly, but her voice had a ring of boldness in it. And that what was Akaito loved about Rin: she wasn't a pushover. She wasn't an easy girl. She was fiery, independent; yet she was vulnerable and sometimes lonely at the same time. Just like Akaito himself, he had noticed. Subconsciously, Akaito stroked Rin's face softly. She closed her eyes at his touch, sighing deeply. He kissed her on the lips softly, and then kissed her on her forehead.

"Let's get back inside, Len's gonna freak if he can't see me within ten centimetres." Rin said.

* * *

11:58 PM

The drinks were being given out, all of course were alcoholic. Sakura had warned the others that there was a chance that the drinks were spiked, so they steered clear of them as the tray of drinks were passed around. A lot of guys were trying to give Sakura, Rin, Miku, Gumi and Teto a drink personally. They all refused. Teto was wearing a black tank top, matching shorts, black heels with devil wings, and red horns in her hair. Whilst she was dancing with Sakura, she was starting to get thirsty. She told Sakura that she was going to get herself a drink from the kitchen, and walked off. Sakura, feeling a little bit abandoned, sat in the corner. She was starting to get thirsty. But she didn't want to risk getting a drink. Then she saw Jack walk up towards her with a glass in his hand. Sakura got up and walked out of the main room. She walked up the stairs quickly, and turned her head. Jack was still behind her. Sakura reached the landing, and walked towards Len's music room. Fortunately, it was empty, and when she closed the door behind her, it was able to cut out the loud music. She walked towards the piano, sat on the stool, and rested her hands on the keys. What was she going to play? Sakura had no idea what to play.

"Hey there." Jack said from behind. Sakura shrieked a little. He handed the drink to Sakura casually. Sakura eyed him darkly

"It's just Red Bull." He shrugged, placing the glass on the piano. Sakura reached for the glass and sniffed it. She couldn't detect anything in the drink, and she trusted Jack with her life: he _did_ save her when they were seven from being flattened by a giant truck. She sipped the drink. Jack was right: it was Red Bull after all. She had a few more sips, and placed the glass on the piano.

"I don't know what to play, Jack." Sakura sighed, rubbing her eyes. Jack didn't know what Sakura should play either, and he was eyeing Sakura eagerly. He had swapped targets from Rin to Sakura. When he went to get more roofies, the guys asked if he's given the drink to Rin.

"I did, but someone knocked it out of her hand." Jack grumbled. One of them, with black hair and grey eyes, called Dean, frowned.

"Then who else are we gonna play with?" He asked. Jack thought to himself. Then he had an idea.

"I've got someone better. She's hotter than Rin. Trust me." Jack said. Dean smiled at him.

"Awright. But if she's not hot, then you'll pay for it." Dean said. They gave him six rohypnol tablets, and he put them in the Red Bull. The tablets fizzed a little, but they had completely dissolved. And now Sakura had some of it.

"Why don't you play that _**Cendrillon **_song?" Jack suggested. Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"OK then." She said. She started playing the piano. Jack frowned to himself. Sakura could still play the piano. She didn't have enough of the Red Bull. He grabbed the cup and offered it to Sakura. She stopped playing, and took the drink off of him.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. She drank the rest of the drink slowly, and placed the cup on the piano. She continued playing the piano, eyes closed, her head was softly nodding with the rhythm. It wasn't until halfway of the song that Jack noticed a difference. Sakura was starting to play the piano slowly, and she looked tired and a little bit ill.

"Ugh… Jack, what the hell was in that-?" Sakura asked. Her eyes widened. She turned to face him. Jack was smiling sinisterly. How could Sakura have been so _stupid_? She never clicked; _**Jack**_ asking her what the drug was; **_Jack_** asking for the overdose; _**Jack**_ giving her a caffeine drink. She didn't realise. She got up suddenly. The room was starting to spin, and her head was reeling. She clung onto the side of the piano hard, like she was clinging onto a life preserver. Jack laughed coldly.

"Wow, you're pretty good at handling this." He sneered, walking towards her. She edged away from him.

"Stay…away…from…me…you…you… you _psycho_." Sakura hissed weakly, dragging herself to the door. The rohypnol was taking effect quickly; Sakura's eyesight was going blurry, and she was starting to see double. Jack pushed her hard in the chest; she fell on her side.

"Don't worry, sweet cheeks, the rohypnol will knock you out in like… five minutes." Jack said, his eyes sparkling. Sakura crawled towards the door meekly, but Jack kicked her in the stomach, where Dad had whacked her with the vase. Pain exploded, but Sakura was too weak to cry.

"Where's _**Kaminari Doku no Hana**_ now?" Jack sneered, rolling her onto her side. Sakura's eyesight was failing. Everything was starting to fade into black.

"I hope… you rot… in Hell." Sakura spat, glaring at Jack with great hatred.

"You know, I might have well gave that drink to Rin. She wouldn't back chat." Jack grumbled. Sakura felt fury bubble up in the pit of her stomach. He would've spiked Rin's drink. She would've been in Sakura's condition. But Rin would have been scared. Well, Sakura was scared as well, but… she'd rather it be she than any of the others. Sakura rested her head on the floor, giving up.

Everything went black.


	52. Halloween Surprises IV  Fin

**This is the final part for the Halloween Party, which was even hard for me to write because it's a bit too emotional for my liking, and when the next chapter is uploaded, it'll be set in round about mid-spring. Why? Well, if you read the chapter, then you'll find out now, won't you?**

* * *

12:01 AM

"Rin, have you seen Sakura anywhere?" Len asked. He was in the hallway, and he was starting to get worried. He hadn't seen Sakura since he last danced with her in the main room ten or so minutes ago. Rin shook her head at him.

"No, I haven't seen her. I thought she was with you." Rin said, frowning a little. Len frowned in return.

"Len, I'm scared. Kura-chan's been gone eversince the drinks were given out. You dont think that-?" Rin started in a worried tone, head bowed.

"_DON'T!_ Just... please, don't..." Len mumbled. He didn't want to think that Sakura could've been drugged by some dick. If she was... Len didn't know what he'd actually do. His first major priority would be to check that Sakura would be in a stable position. And after that, he'd beat the living crap out of the person who spiked Sakura's drink in the first place. Rin looked at Len. She was crying. Before Len could say anything, Rin flung herself into Len's arms, sobbing her heart out. Len patted Rin's head softly, shushing her softly to calm down. After a while, Rin pulled away, her eyes were red and puffy. Len looked up a little. Gumi and Teto were rushing towards them. Teto looked horrified, terrified, and as if she was going to be sick. Gumi, however, looked, cool, calm, collected, and angry at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Len asked. Teto glanced at Gumi.

"G-Gumi thinks that she saw Jack put something in a drink... and that he was following Sakura with it." Teto gabbled, looking down at her feet. Len looked at Gumi with disbelief. Jack, his best friend? Would he _really_ do something like this? To _Sakura _of all people?

"Gumi-" Len started. Gumi put her hand up to Len to quieten him. Len was a shocked. Gumi would usually hear what Len had to say.

"I'm surprised that you don't believe me. I don't even believe _myself_. But I saw Jack put some weird tablets in some cup. I thought he was doing it to be anonymus. But when I saw him follow Sakura... I honestly think that maybe Jack was behind the drink-spiking." Gumi said boldly. Kaito appeared from behind her with Miku. The two of them were looking worried.

"Come on Gumi, Jack wouldn't so something like this." Len said. Even someone like Jack wouldn't do something like this. And he knew that Len loved Sakura. A lot. Jack wouldn't harm her... right?

"Len, these two behind me -" Gumi pointed towards Kaito and Miku, "- said that they _heard_ Jack saying that he had someone better to spike. It's so obvious -" Gumi stopped in her tracks.

"Err, Gumi?" Len asked. Gumi ignored him. Gumi was deep in thought. She was rewinding to the point when Jack asked her something...

* * *

-FLASHBACK 11:53PM-

"Gumi, you said your parents were pharmacists right?" Jack asked, eyeing her eagerly. Gumi squirmed under his gaze. She knew straight away that he was high; his eyes were very large and were moving around the room as if he was expecting an attack of someone. And she didn't like it how he'd appear out of nowhere. Why was Jason taking his time with getting drinks? If he was trying to get her a drug free drink, then it'd be hard to find it.

"Yeah, why?" Gumi asked in return.

"What's the overdose of roofies with alcohol?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Well... it's round about seven tablets I think, it's hard to overdose on their own. Mix it with any drink, alcohol, water, or whatever liquid, it's easy to overdose." Gumi replied. She watched Jack very carefully. He looked as if he was taking it all in. He looked as if she'd just given him answers to the next History pop quiz.

"Gumi, if I wasn't busy I'd kiss you." Jack said, a twinkle in his eye. The he walked away from her, laughing softly as he left the main room.

-END FLASHBACK-

* * *

Oh God, Gumi thought. She'd told him everthing about the overdose. She ran up the stairs without another word. The others were yelling at her, asking the hell what the hell was _up _with her. They fell on deaf ears in Gumi's state. She ran to the music room. It was empty, a glass was on the floor. She walked towards the glass. She felt her blood run cold. There was an almost dissolved rohypnol tablet at the bottom of the cup. Maybe Gumi's suspicions were right. Maybe Sakura _was_ spiked by Jack. She dropped the cup, and ran out of the room. She opened countless doors, all being the wrong rooms.

"Gumi, slow _down_." Rin puffed. Gumi waved her away, and ran down the corridor. She felt someone tug at her coat sharply. She gasped loudly, and spun around. Rin was standing in front of her, breathing heavily, her ribbon was slowly sliding off her head.

"Gumi, _what the hell?_" Rin asked exasperately. Gumi was shaking with fear. If they wasted more time, who knows what could happed to Sakura? She didn't know how much rohypnol was in that drink from the room, but there was more than one.

"Rin, just trust me. _Please_." Gumi added desperately when Rin opened her mouth. Rin closed her mouth. And then she nodded. They ran down the corridor, whilst opening different doors.

"Have you tried Jack's room." Rin wheezed. Of course! Gumi hadn't thought of that. And his room was only next to her room as well. She and Rin ran around a few corners, down another corridor, and reached Jack's bedroom door. Gumi tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Open the door!" Gumi yelled, banging on the door. Rin moved Gumi out of the way. If you want to do something, you have to do it yourself, Rin thought. She kicked the door hard, and it flung open. There was a large hole in the door, and some mysterious looking guys who looked like seniors were yelling. But Rin wasn't paying attention to them. Kura was sprawled on the floor, her hair hiding her face like a veil. She felt Gumi brush shoulders with her.

"You _dicks_!" Gumi screamed. She punched the tallest one in the stomach, and then in the face when the guy doubled over. Rin ran towards Kura, and knelt by her. She brushed Kura's hair away from her face. She was pale, very pale. Her eyes were closed, and she looked stiff. Rin notcied that Kura looked eerily pretty, but she looked like a wax doll. Like she was dead... but she wasn't dead, she couldn't be dead. Rin shook Kura's shoulders. No reaction. Rin slapped Kura softly on the cheek a few times. No reaction.

"Kura... Kura say something." Rin begged, shaking her shoulders hard. No reaction. Rin lowered her head towards her nose. Kura was still breathing, very slow, too slow. She heard rushing footsteps from a distant place, she heard Miku scream hysterically, but it was all muffled. Rin wasn't paying attention to anything anymore. But something did catch her attention.

It was Len. He dropped to his knees in front of Rin, his face was chalky white, and he was looking at Kura with horror. He stroked Kura's face absent-mindedly. He grabbed her by the shoulders gently, and pulled her up so he was cradling her in his arms. He was crying into Kura's neck silently, shoulder's shaking madly. Rin looked up. Miku was trying to pull off one big guy off of Kaito, who was throttling another guy. Gumi was still beating up the guy who she advanced on. And there was Jack, standing in the shadows, arms crossed, a smirk on his face. Rin jumped to her feet. She walked towards Jack.

"You... you foul, loathing evil little _cockroach_!" Rin shrieked, grabbing Jack by the neck with both hands. He started to try to get Rin off of him. But she held on like a lioness clinging its claws on its prey. She wanted him dead, and she wanted to be the one to kill him. She had enough fury and hatred in her that she wouldn't regret killing him. Jack was slowly starting to go blue. Just a little bit more, she thought, just a little bit-

"He's not worth it." Len said to Rin. Rin glared at him, her hands were still around Jack's neck.

"I don't want to see my baby sis go to jail." Len said. He held onto Sakura tightly. His eyesight was going blurry, but he didn't care. He didn't let the tears stop. They flowed down his cheeks casually. Rin, reluctantly, let go of Jack's neck, but when he sunk to the floor, she gave him a good kick in the face.

"That's for Kura." She spat. The other guys ran out of the room, Jack following them. It was really quiet after that. He glanced down at Sakura again. She was still pale, her breathing was irregular, but she was alive. Len didn't care what else happened. If Sakura was alive, it was fine for him. Everything went black.

* * *

12:27 AM

It was a miserable end to the party. Everyone went home worrying for Sakura. She was already taken away by the ambulance. Len was still asleep. He woke up when Sakura was being placed on the stretcher. Kaito and Akaito had to wrestle Len fto stop him from going after her.

"She _needs_ me! Lemme _go!" _Len cried. Then he just collasped again. Rin was sitting by his bedside. Miku and the others had gone home. But Gumi's mom had let her stay at their place for another night to keep Rin company. It was nice really. Mom and Dad were at the hospital comforting Kura's mom. Her dad had left for a meeting in Hong Kong. Rin stroked Len's face softly. Len flinched. It was weird, the younger sibling looking after the older one. She felt like a worrying parent.

"Sakura..." He muttered. Rin felt a dull pang in her heart. If Kura did die, she'd be heartbroken. But Len... he'd do another suicidal thing again. The drug overdoses, the slitting his arms, the attempted hangings. It would never end. He'd be driven mad for good. Not even a mental hospital would help him. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Rin looked up. It was Mom, and she looked as if she was crying herself. She hugged Rin tightly, and Rin just... cried. She let it all out. Mom patted her head softly.

"I don't blame either of you." Mom said, pulling away to look at Rin. Mom cuddled Rin for a moment in silence.

"She's in a coma." Mom said, her voice squeaking a little. Rin felt as if she was punched in the stomach. A coma... Kura was actually _in a coma_...

"But, Len..." Rin said softly, glancing at Len. He looked as if he was in a good dream now.

"Tomorrow. We'll tell him tomorrow." Mom said defiantly. She gave Rina stern look.

"_You_ have school in the morning. Get to bed." Mom said. Rin, not wanting to contradict her, walked out of Len's room and walked towards her rrom. She changed into her pyjamas slowly, and climbed into bed. The thought of Kura's empty seat was terrifying. But if she knew Kura, she knew that Kura would pull through. She wouldn't give up on Kura. She promised herself that. It took a while, but Rin was soon able to drift off to sleep.


	53. Everthing Was Real

**I don't like doing sad events, so this chapter ends on a happier note ^^! I can't believe that this story is ending sooner than I thought it would be. So I've submitted a new poll for it. Please, _please_, **_please_**, answer the question. It depends on the entire fanfic!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

As Mr. Moore bored some of the class to death in History, I kept glancing at Kura's seat. It's April, and she's _still_ not awake yet. I keep calling Kura's mom every day and ask her if anything's happened. It's always the same answer though: no change. Mom and Dad won't let Len or I see her whenever they go down to see if Kura's mom's OK on her own at the hospital. They think that we might be disturbed. Len's not really been the same since that night. He doesn't talk to anyone anymore. He keeps going out at night. It's like he's cut us all off. A note landed on my desk. I opened it up.

_Goin 2 see Sakura 2day, wanna cme? –Miku_

I looked around. Miku was sitting behind me. She was looking at me expectantly. I nodded at her. She smiled at me. I wrote down a quick question:

_Can Len cme 2?_

I think that it'd be nice for Len to see her. I folded the note up until it was microscopic, then I passed it to her. I turned around to face the board. It was at least five or ten minutes when I got Miku's reply.

_Will he be able to see her?_

What does she mean, 'will he be able to see her?' I turned my head to face her looking puzzled.

"Kagamine, will you please, pay attention to the subject?" Mr. Moore snapped. I jumped, and then turned to face him.

"Sorry Mr. Moore." I muttered. Some people snickered at me, but I paid no attention to them. The bell rang after ten minutes of Henry VIII and how he had Anne Boleyn beheaded and all that. For Miku and me, we had a free period. I waited outside the class for Miku.

"What did you mean by _will he be able to her_?" I asked straight away, as we walked towards our usual spot outside.

"Well, think about it: Len was destroyed when he saw Sakura; then he was like an explosion when they took her away; and _now_, you said that he keeps muttering her name in his sleep. If she saw, he could... I dunno, change for the worse."Miku muttered. I hadn't thought about that to be honest. We reached outside and we sat on the grass. It was a clear sky; the Sun was beaming on us.

"But, Len's not like that -" I started.

"I'm not like what?" Len asked. I looked up. Len was standing over us, looking at us strangely. Miku squeaked. Wow, the first interaction with Len in six months.

"L-Len, I-I didn't see you there." Miku gabbled, not looking at him.

"It's not polite to talk about people behind their back." Len said coolly. Miku looked at me desperately.

"W-We were just talking about going to see Kura after school together. A-And we thought that maybe you'd like to come?" I asked, edging away from him, in case Miku was right and he'd go psycho on me. I hadn't seen Len smile in ages, and when he did actually smile, it kinda shocked me a little bit.

"Definitely, for sure I'll come." Len said straight away. He sat down next to me, his face glowing.

"Well, we go home after free period. We can just leave through here." Miku said, pointing towards the newly installed fence. Len nodded. We randomly started talking about Ms. Fawn.

"She hasn't set us any homework anymore. Ever since she found out about Sakura, she's been really... distant." Len said.

"Sakura told me ages ago, that out of twenty or so staff, three of them are her aunts, two on her mom's side, and one on her dad's side." Miku said.

"Are you _serious_? Damn, I wish I was that lucky." I muttered, going through my bag. I found an abandoned juice carton in the corner.

"Well, there's Mrs. Taylor and Miss. Rhodes -"

"Miss. _Rhodes_, you mean the _Geography_ teacher?" I asked, having some of my drink (it was orange juice). Miss. Rhodes is the greatest cow in the entire planet. She's got brown hair and brown eyes. She always wears suits and her lessons are just _awful_.

"Yeah, those two are on her mom's family. And then you got the aunt on her dad's side. That's Ms. Fawn." Miku said. I choked on my drink. Len patted my back hard whilst staring at Miku as if she said she was pregnant.

"Are you _sure_, Miku? Even Ms. Fawn's too good looking to be related to that thing." Len said darkly.

"Positive. You guys took it worse than me: I was laughing for ten minutes straight." Miku said simply, randomly plaiting a long strand of her hair. The bell rang. Guess it's to see Kura. Len shot up onto his feet. Miku and I got up slowly. We walked through the fence, and then we started to walk towards the hospital. I glanced at Len a few times. He had his hand clench in a fist in his pocket, and his other hand was usually adjusting his shirt collar.

"But won't they just let family see her?" I asked warily.

"We're going with Sakura's mom." Miku replied. _WHAT_? Am I hearing right? I could've sworn I heard Miku say that we were gonna see Kura with Kura's _mom_. We reached the hospital in ten minutes or so.

It was the first time I actually saw Kura's mom. It was just like seeing another version of Kura herself. She was wearing a black shirt and matching trousers. The only difference was that Kura's mom's hair was a little bit shorter than Kura's. I sensed Len stiffen next to me. I grabbed his hand.

"It's just her mom." I muttered in his ear. Len relaxed a bit more. We walked towards her. She smiled at Miku and me warmly. She gave Len a hug. Len was caught off guard, and he looked at me as if he was asking for some help.

* * *

**Len's POV**

It was weird, my girlfriend-who's-in-a-coma's mom hugging me as if she knew me for years. I looked at Rin appealingly. She just shrugged her shoulders at me. Then Sakura's mom let me go. She was smiling at me. I see where Sakura gets her looks from.

"Right, you lot. Let's go." Sakura's mom said, turning around. She led us to the reception desk. The lady at the desk started to what seemed to me panic, and she started to straighten the desk out and stack the papers.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Akiyama -" The lady gabbled.

"Actually, I'm Miss. Summer now, Dolly. I guess that Daichi didn't tell you about the divorce." Sakura's mom said grimly. The receptionist's eyes widened.

"You left him? I wouldn't blame ya. A nasty piece of work he is, in my opinion. He doesn't like me talking in my accent." She said in a Texas accent.

"He never liked it how _I_ used to talk better than him." Sakura's mom said. After a while, the receptionist let us through. She stopped me though.

"Can I have a picture of ya? My lil' girl loves your _**Spice**_ song." The receptionist said.

"Err... OK then?" I replied. That was unexpected. Sakura's mom grabbed my arm gently and steered me away before the lady could do anything. I kept looking at her. If Sakura had her hair cut to her ears, then it'd be like Sakura never got hurt at all. Sakura had inherited everything from her mom: her looks, her personality. We all stopped outside a door. Sakura's mom opened the door for us. She walked in first, and then Miku followed after her. I felt as if my legs were cemented to the ground, I couldn't move. Rin glanced at me.

"If you wanna go, you can if you want to." Rin said softly. I shook my head at her.

"No. I wanted to see her since she was taken away. I'm not gonna chicken out now." I muttered. Rin linked arms with me, which made me feel a little bit better. We walked in the room together.

Sakura was lying on a bed hooked up to a heart monitor. She looked like she was just sleeping normally. Not in a coma. Sakura's mom grabbed a chair and sat right next to the bed.

"Sweetie look, your friends are here. They came to see you." She said softly. Sakura didn't react to that. Rin pulled me towards her gently. I braced myself for the tears.

They came alright. They came suddenly and quickly, and I was able to quieten myself from wailing like a baby. I sat on the other side of the bed and grabbed Sakura's hand. It was still warm and soft. Things could've been worse I guess. She could've been crippled. She could've been brain-damaged. Hell, she could've _died_. I don't know how long I was holding Sakura's hand, but it must've been long enough for Rin to put her hand on my shoulder.

"Len, it's getting late." She yawned.

"You can go if you want. I think I'll stay here." I muttered. I don't want to leave Sakura's side. Not again. I won't leave her on her own. Rin sighed.

"Miku's already gone home, Len. It's eight o'clock. Mom and Dad are gonna freak –" Rin said exasperatedly.

"Then you can go and tell them I'll stay here." I growled. Rin moved her hand off my shoulder.

"One more hour, Len, and then you're coming home." Rin said. She left the room after that. One hour. What could I do to pass the time? My stomach growled. I hadn't realized that I hadn't eaten since lunch.

"Get yourself something to eat, Len. There's a little sandwich store down the corridor." Sakura's mom said to me. I nodded at her. I got and let go of Sakura's hand, even though it was hard for me to do so. I left the room, and walked down the corridor. When I was in front of the store, I had a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach to go to Sakura. My gut instincts have never failed on me yet, so I followed them and made my way back. When I reached the room, Sakura's mom had fallen asleep. I sat in my usual seat and grabbed Sakura's hand again. Sakura's eyelids twitched. I felt my insides twisting, heart beating in my mouth. She started to move her head a little bit.

"Sakura, c-can you hear me?" I stammered. Then her eyes shot wide open. My mouth dropped in awe. Sakura turned her head to me. She smiled.

"Len, you don't need to cry." She laughed softly. She wiped the tears from my cheeks. Then I kissed her. I was worried that it was all just some dream, and that I'd wake up to find that Sakura was still asleep. But it wasn't a dream. Everything was real. Sakura was actually alive.

"S-Sakura, what're you doing!" Sakura's mom exclaimed in shock. Sakura stopped kissing me and went red in the cheeks.

"O-Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you mom. Len's kinda my boyfriend. Surprise, I guess?" Sakura added.


	54. Last Night, Good Night Final Chapter

**Hey peeps~! I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is the final chapter ;AA; noooooo, I was getting into this and all. The epic journey is soon coming to a close. Weh! And it's my longest one as well, loleth**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Kura-chan, what's the answer to question seventeen?" Rin hissed in my ear. We're in... I think its July now. And it was a Biology test. What a great have a good last day present, huh? I can see why no-one likes Mr. Bridges.

"It's **b**." I muttered. Rin gave me thumbs up. She looked like she was gonna crack from the pressure of the test. I find it a bit easy, to be honest. I was on the last question when Aunt Sora came in.

"May I borrow Akiyama for a few minutes?" She said. Mr. Bridges blinked in surprise.

"B-But Ms. Fawn, Sakura's in a middle of a test –" Mr. Bridges said. Everyone turned their heads to me. And cue the sudden blushing of my face.

"Akiyama, as you very well know, would be able to do this kind of test in her sleep. I would not be surprised if she has already finished this test." Aunt Sora said bluntly. I answered the last answer discretely. Mr. Bridges looked at Aunt Sora exasperatedly.

"This test has been made up of college questions. It would take a while to complete –" He said smugly.

"Err, sir, I've already finished it." I said sheepishly, raising my hand. Mr. Bridges stared at me with wide eyes.

"I told you so, James. Akiyama, bring your bag with you. You will not be returning to your class." Aunt Sora said, smirking at Mr. Bridges. I packed my things, got up from my seat, handed my completed test to Mr. Bridges, and followed Aunt Sora out of the classroom.

"I expect that you know why I called for you, Sakura." Aunt Sora said, leading me to the Music room.

"It's about the music competition, isn't it?" I asked.

It's a long story. After leaving the hospital, Aunt Sora told me that she signed me up for a music competition, competing with some of the best musical schools in the world. I had to send a video entry of myself singing a song. I chose one of Miku's songs, _**Rolling Girl**_. Aunt Sora told me that I was picked immediately. Then I had to sing another song, which the stupid judges chose for me, which was, waiting for it... it was **S&M** by Rihanna... Yeah, it was pretty awkward. It's a good song, but not the song for me to be honest. And now, Aunt Sora was probably gonna tell me I didn't get through.

"You are one of the finalists for the final tomorrow." Aunt Sora said. I knew I wasn't gonna – wait what?

"You get to pick a song of your choice. I suggest a slow song; all you have been doing it upbeat and fast songs." Aunt Sora said.

"No." I blurted.

"I beg your pardon?" Aunt Sora said in surprise.

"Aunt Sora, it's the school prom tomorrow. I promised L- my date, that I was gonna go with him." I said. I was supposed to go to the prom with _Len_; it was an important priority for me. And we have to keep me and Len very hush-hush. Or else the paparazzi will _never _leave us alone.

"I do apologize, Sakura. You knew what you was signed up for. You have to tell your date that you have other events to attend to." Aunt Sora said bluntly.

"Aunt Sora, I _can't_. I made a promise." I whined.

"I am sorry, Sakura. But you are to attend the final. Meet me at the theatre tomorrow at eight thirty in the morning. We will be there all day. It starts at ten, and you will stay until they announce the winner. I am sorry, Sakura," Aunt Sora said, patting my shoulder as the bell went. "That is my final word." Then she walked out of the room. I was left standing in my own thoughts. How could she be so... selfish? It's not fair. I walked out of the Music room. Everyone's running out of their classes, whooping and cheering. I walk up to my locker and empty it out.

"Hey, Kura-chan, Miku and I are gonna go get our prom dresses. You wanna come with us?" Rin asked from besides me, opening her own locker. Miku was emptying her locker as well.

"I can't go to the prom tomorrow." I muttered. Rin's eyes widened.

"But, but _why_?" She asked, appalled. Miku looked at me. SO I told them everything, from the start of the competition to how I had to go tomorrow.

"... and I'm gonna be there for the whole day." I finished. Rin and Miku glanced at each other.

"Can't you like, I dunno, postpone it?" Rin asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"W-Well, maybe, maybe you could be the first act. Then you can leave early." Miku said hopefully.

"I have to stay. I need to stay until the end of the competition." I said. Miku face-palmed herself suddenly, and Rin frowned at me.

"What're we gonna do?" Rin groaned.

* * *

**~The Next Day~ **

8:58 PM

Sakura kept glancing at the clock. The prom started almost two hours ago, and she was still stuck in the theatre. She knew what she was gonna sing: _**Last Night, Good Night**_ by Miku. She was wearing a white ball gown with a gold sash around her waist. She had a little jewelled cherry blossom (Oh sweet irony, she thought to herself) in her hair. She wore a gold necklace with a little heart that Len bought her when she got out of hospital. She never took it off. After this person sang some Kelly Clarkson song, it would be another guy's turn, who'd be singing a Justin Bieber song, which would be hell for Sakura. Aunt Sora walked up to her.

"Sakura, Sara is in the audience. I know you did not want your mom to come," Aunt Sora started in reply to Sakura's furious face, "but it is going to be alright. She even brought Dylan along." That made Sakura even more furious. It was bad enough that Mom was here, but _Dylan_? All she knew was that it was gonna be a very long night.

Len was standing outside the school, seeing that it was too hot. Rin had told him that Sakura was doing some kind of singing competition, and that she couldn't make it. Len didn't mind. He knew Sakura like the back of his hand. He knew she wasn't doing this on purpose. He was wearing a pearly white suit with a yellow bowtie and black shoes.

"Hey there, good looking." Diane said. Len closed his eyes. Oh God no, he thought to himself. He turned around. Diane was wearing a green mini dress, and dark satin green pumps.

"Oh, it's just you, Diane." Len muttered.

"Akiyama ditch you at the last minute? Yeah, she finds it fun to do that. Luckily for you, _I _don't ditch a guy." Diane said, grabbing Len's arm. Len pulled it out of her grasp.

"And unfortunately for you, _I_ don't like you." Len snapped. Diane looked taken aback. Then she laughed.

"Oh please, Len. If she really cared for you, then she'd be here." Diane sneered. Len glared at her darkly. Suddenly, he didn't want to be at the prom. Where was Sakura performing again? Ah yes, Len thought, the Montague Theatre ten minutes away. He might miss her song though, with Diane acting the way she was. She was a lot like a leech.

"Hey, listen. Maybe you're right about Sakura. Why don't you go inside? I'll come in after." Len said of the top of his head. Diane looked shocked. Then she smiled brightly at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I knew you'd come around eventually." She said. She turned around and walked back inside the school. Len looked around. There was a cycling bike outside the school gates. It would take at least five minutes to get to the theatre by bike.

* * *

8:05 PM

"_And now, Akiyama, Sakura, singing Last Night, Good Night, by Hatsune Miku._" The presenter said on the stage. Sakura's heart was beating in her throat. Aunt Sora patted her on the shoulder for another time.

"Good luck, Sakura. You can win this." Aunt Sora said eagerly. Sakura knew why she wanted her to win. First place would receive $10,000 for their school, and a place at a new performing arts summer camp in the country. Sakura attached the microphone ear piece to her cherry blossom clip. Straighten her dress and hair, and walked onto the stage. She couldn't see the audience because it was that dark, but she could see Mom and Dylan at the front.

"Saku! Saku! I wuv wou!" Dylan giggled, waving his fat hands at her. The judges awed at him. Sakura laughed a little. The audience clapped as the presenter walked off the stage. Sakura could see a camera in the far corner of the room. She swallowed. She turned her head. The band was staring at her, waiting for their signal. She nodded at them. The pianist started playing. Then it was the drums. Then Sakura started sing.

"_**Suya-suya yume wo miteru. Kimi no yoko-gao. Kizuka-zu, kobreta namida**_." Sakura sang. She was starting to feel more comfortable on the stage, more confident.

"_**Hohowo tsutau. SE-TSU-NA no toki-meki wo. Kono mune ni kakushi-teta no**_." Sakura took a deep breath.

"_**Last Night, Good Light! Last Night, Good Night!**_" Sakura sang. The audience started to cheer. They all knew who the clear winner was, it was so blazingly obvious. This girl glowed while she sang, she literally _glowed_, and she looked like she was emitting a white glow. And her _voice_ was, well, they didn't know how to describe it. It was pure, clean. She was able to overpower the band, hit the high notes without any effort.

Len had reached the outside of the theatre to hear wild cheers. He jumped off the bike, and placed it on the side of the wall. He'd return it... eventually. He opened the door to the theatre. It was like any other theatre. He looked at a door, where the cheers were coming from. He caught a glimpse of himself in the glass window. His suit was still clean, just a little bit creased. Len put his hand in his pocket. He brought out a little box and opened it. Inside it was a silver ring, with a sapphire in the shape of a love heart in the centre of it. Len smiled to himself. Sakura was gonna have two surprises. He put the lid on the box and tucked it in his pocket. Len approached the door, and pushed it open softly.

Some people stared at him with wide eyes. Some stared with their mouths open. Some actually pointed at Len. But he paid no attention to them. His breath was taken away when he saw Sakura singing, wearing a simple, yet elegant white ball gown. Her hair was wavy, and it reached her chest. She had a jeweled cherry blossom in her hair, a microphone ear piece attached to it.

"_**SA YO NA RA wa ienai yo. Last Night, Good Night! Last Night, Good Night!**_" Sakura sang, placing a hand on her chest. Len was overcome by sudden cheering. Her voice was perfect, even better than Miku. She had the beautiful, natural voice. She sounded just like Miku as well, but Sakura's voice was more emotional in Len's opinion. He started walking down the aisle. People gasped as he walked down. He stopped halfway, and put his hands in his pockets. Sakura looked at him. Her eyes widened. Then she smiled as she sang.

"_**Yozora ni negau no. Tokiwa no egao wo**_." Sakura sang, walking down the stage side steps. Len walked towards her. They were face to face after. Sakura grabbed Len's hand. She was trying to say _**"There are cameras and reporters here."**_ But Len put his hand on her cheek, smiling at her.

"_**OYASUMI**_." Sakura sang. The band played out. The audience were cheering, all standing on their feet. Len smiled at her again.

Then he kissed her. The cheering was louder now, and some people were whooping in joy. Sakura could hear camera shutters clicking away. But Len didn't pull away; in fact, he held her closer to him. When he stopped kissing after what seem like millenniums, Len was beaming.

"I don't care if they find out. I want everyone to know that I love you." Len said. He was saying it to her yes, but he was also saying it in Sakura's microphone. He wanted everyone to know. He didn't care if the paparazzi knew about them being together. As long as Sakura was by his side, he'd be able to face the paparazzi with a smile. Sakura smiled at him, a tear rolling down her cheek. She kissed him on the lips, and the crowd was cheering louder than ever. Sakura pulled away, grabbed Len's hand, and pulled him along onto the stage. Some school girls were screaming hysterically as Sakura and Len disappeared from sight.

* * *

8:30 PM

All the contestants (and Len) were called onto the stage, one by one. Sakura was trembling a little bit. All the teachers were standing with their student, but Ms. Fawn wanted Len to take Sakura on stage. The girls stared at Sakura with envy, the boys glared at Len with envy as well. The presenter, a man with curly blonde hair with hazel eyes, wearing the same suit as Len, pulled out an envelope from his pocket.

"All of the contestants have performed to the best of their ability. But now, it's time to choose are three top stars." The man said pleasantly. The man opened the envelope, and pulled out a gold-ish coloured piece of paper.

"In third place, winning $1000 for them is... Miss. Natalie Cartmen, who sang _**Rolling in the Deep**_, congratulations!" The man said. The audience clapped as a girl walked out of the line. She had chocolate coloured skin with long black hair with two side braids, wearing a dark green ballerina dress. A blonde woman gave her a bronze medal and a bunch of flowers.

"In second place, winning $5000 is... Miss. Hatty Steed, who sang _**World is Mine**_!" The man read, off smiling. Hatty had brown hair that was in two ponytails with brown eyes, wearing a black dress that reached her knees. The blonde woman from before gave her a small, silver trophy that had a medium sized bouquet.

"And now, in first place, winning $10,000 and a place at the new performing arts summer camp "Virtuoso," is..." There was a pause. Sakura squeezed Len's hand and closed her eyes. She just wanted to get it all over and done with.

"_Sakura Akiyama_, singing _**Last Night, Good Night**_!" The man said. Sakura's eyes shot open. She felt her face got red, but she was able to smile a little bit. The crowd was cheering at her, whooping and yelling. Len hooked her waist with his arm.

"You had first place in your hands." Len laughed. Sakura started laughing. The blonde woman gave Sakura a large bouquet, a gold trophy and a kind of ticket, and placed a small tiara on her head. Len put his hand in his pocket, and brought out the box with the ring in it. He opened the box and tapped Sakura's arm. She turned to him, a large smile on her face. She saw the ring in his hand. Her eyes widened. Len smiled, grabbed her left hand and put the ring on her middle finger. Sakura flung her arms around Len's neck, still holding her prizes. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Len." She whispered. Len wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

8:45 PM

Sakura and Len were able to enjoy the rest of the school prom together. They rushed up the school steps and reached the school gym. The two of them walked in, some people stared at them.

"Now, let's dance to the last song, people. Everyone grab a partner and just _slow dance_." The DJ said smoothly.

"C'mon, it's the last song." Len muttered, leading Sakura to the centre of the dance. He grabbed her right hand, and placed her left hand on his shoulder. He placed his other hand on Sakura waist. The song started playing.

_She's got a baby inside, and holds her belly tight, all through the night..._

"I love this song!" Sakura sighed as she and Len started dancing.

"What's it called? I've never heard of it before." Len said.

"It's called _**Capri**_. It's by Colbie Caillat." Sakura replied, resting her head on Len's chest. She could hear his heartbeat: it was soothing; it made Sakura feel a lot more at ease. Len rested his chin on the top of her head.

_... things will be hard at times, but I've learned to try, just listening patiently..._

"I've got another surprise for you, Sakura." Len muttered. Sakura looked up at him.

"You know that summer camp you're going to?" Len asked. Sakura added.

"My mom had already booked me a place. So it'd just be me and you this summer." Len said, his eyes twinkling. That _was_ a surprise for Sakura. A happy surprise. A _very_ happy surprise. She kissed him on the lips softly for a while.

"I can't wait." She whispered. Len smiled at her. He kissed her on the lips, the two of them lost in the kiss.

_... oh, Capri, you're beauty, just like your mother, that's carryin'. Oh, Capri..._

Rin was slow-dancing with Akaito, eavesdropping on Len and Sakura, Miku and Kaito slow-dancing next to her.

"Did you hear what I hear?" Miku whispered, loud enough for just Rin to hear. Rin nodded deviously.

"Well, you know what this means, Miku?" Rin asked. Miku shook her head. Rin smiled.

"We're going to summer camp." Rin said, glancing at Len and Sakura. Hey, she couldn't leave Len with her best friend. She'd miss perfect camera oppurtunities.


End file.
